


Hey there Tommy-Joe

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Music Drabbles [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Tommy-Joe Ratliff leads a pretty quiet life with his friends and roommates, drinking whenever they can. So when a night comes up where Isaac drags Tommy out to check out a new and upcoming singer, using fake ID's to get in to the bar, Tommy is a little nervous about getting caught but there's other things which happens that night which leaves Tommy's world in a whirl-spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has listened to the son 'Hey there Delilah' by the 'Plain white T's' might recognize the story line from the song.

‘’I still think this is a very, very, very bad idea Isaac’’ I told him as he came bouncing in to the room, still shirtless as I rolled my eyes and turned back to the mirror again and frowned at my made up reflection.   
‘’Oh give over Tommy, you love drinking and this guy is a new act and apparently he can sing the ass of anyone, people have been saying that he could be the new Freddy Mercury’’ Isaac grinned out as he dropped down on to my bed and started to tug the shirt on he had left there a few minutes before hand.   
‘’Yeah I do Isaac, but im not a fan of getting arrested and getting kicked out of school, my mom would kick my ass in to next year if I got kicked out’’ I told him as I finally finished the liner on my left eye which had been bugging me before I turned around to face him, ‘’and we are only nineteen Isaac, the venue is a twenty-one and over so how the hell are we meant to get inside?’’ I asked before Isaac laughed and leaned back, his hand reaching in to his pocket before he pulled out two small cards and I raised an eyebrow slightly.  
‘’Fake ID my friend, fake ID’’ He grinned before pushing up on to his fee t and walked over, the card being handed over  as I sighed and looked down, sure enough it was my photo and all the details apart the year of birth had been changed.  
‘’Do I even want to know where or how much this was?’’ I asked as Isaac patted my shoulder.   
‘’Tommy…relax buddy, we’re in New York, nineteen and young, what’s the point of not sticking to the law while we are young, we only live once and plus, my friend Johnny done them, he’s meeting us inside the bar tonight once you finished putting your slag face on’’ Isaac laughed before ducking as I swung for him. ‘’hey don’t beat up the roommate’’ He yelled out before running out my room and down the hall.

Staring at the card for a little longer, I finally sighed and pulled my wallet back out my pocket and slipped my real ID out before sliding the fake one in. Looking down at my real ID I shook my head and pushed it the back pocket of my wallet so it was hidden before I turned and took one last look in to the mirror, the tight shirt showing off my arms before I let my eyes trail down to my jeans which looked painted on slightly before my creepers, grinning to myself I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out my room.   
‘’We ready to go then before I change my mind and go back in to my room to get changed again’’ I asked as Isaac turned and grinned at me.   
‘’It sucks that you aren’t going to come out with us dude, you would keep Tommy-Joe relaxed’’ Isaac winked at Dave who just laughed and looked up from his note books.   
‘’If I didn’t have this exam tomorrow I totally would guys’’ He told us as Isaac started to push me towards the doorway again.   
‘’Tough man, well come on our little pixie stick, lets go get out drink on and enjoy some good music’’ He laughed.   
‘’Oh hell, im going to get arrested tonight’’ I muttered under my breath as I pulled my jacket on and headed out the door after Isaac, pulling it shut behind me I breathed out before running after Isaac who was already near the end of the hallway with a grin.  
‘’So plan is to text Johnny when we are nearly at the bar, he’s going to wait for us inside near the bar so we can find him before getting some drinks and relaxing the night away’’ Isaac told me as he tried throwing his arm over my shoulders but failed.  
‘’And what about class tomorrow, you do know we both have class at ten don’t you’’ I reminded him as he laughed and nodded.   
‘’I know, the dude’s set finishes around one maybe two so that gives us enough time to get back to the dorms and get some sleep in before heading out’’ Isaac laughed, ‘’Tommy relax dude, we aren’t going to get arrested, I have everything planned out.’’  
‘’Yeah that’s what im afraid off Isaac’’ I told him as we headed down the stairs and out in to the grounds of the campus before we started to make our way towards the bus stop on the east side.

‘’No on the bus now…yeah he’s with me’’ Turning to glance towards Isaac as he talked in to his phone, I tapped my fingertips against the side of my thigh as I turned back to stare out the window again as we rattled along the roads and away from campus, I knew that we had a short trip in to the main city where the bar was but I still didn’t know where about we were going, just that I had put my trust in to Isaac and that I should believe in him more than I did but I couldn’t help the feeling in the back of my mind that something was going to happen and it wasn’t going to be good.   
watching the flashing of car lights and houses pass, the dark greens of trees and bushes, I let my eyes close as different cords started to run through my mind for our next class tomorrow. ‘’Hey dude, change of plans’’ Opening my eyes, I turned to stare at Isaac who just grinned at me, ‘’nothing bad I promise, we are meeting Johnny at a different bar, a smaller, quieter one just to try the ID’s out’’ Isaac told me as I breathed out and nodded.  
‘’What’s wrong, is he worried something is going to happen?’’ I asked before Isaac shrugged,   
‘’Just said that a few people had tried to get in with fake Id’s but they were thrown out when it came up that they were clearly fake, but if we are in a small place and the bar tenders don’t take them then we wont get in trouble as if it was the main bar’’ Isaac told me quietly as I nodded.   
‘’So he isn’t sure of his own work’’ I laughed slightly, the nerves growing in my stomach, ‘’figures’’

Ω

‘’There he is’’ Jumping as Isaac suddenly slapped me on the arm, I turned and glared at him before he was off running towards the bar entrance and jumping on a guy, laughing softly, I scratched at the back of my neck as I slowly walked over towards them. ‘’sorry, Johnny this is Tommy I told you about, Tommy this is my friend Johnny.’ Isaac spoke out as he let him go and took a small step back.   
‘’Nice to meet you’’ I told him as I held my hand out towards him.   
‘’And you’’ Johnny smiled as he shook my hand and turned to stare at Isaac, ‘’the photo you gave me does him no justice at all Isaac, he’s gorgeous’’ Johnny spoke out before he slowly let my hand go and I felt my cheeks warm up slightly as I ducked my head and stared towards my shoes before up again to see Isaac grinning like a mad man.   
‘’Well what can I say’’ He laughed.   
‘’Hey I am stood here you know you dick’’ I called out towards Isaac as he winked.   
‘’Fine whatever pixie stick, lets go get a drink, im parched’’ Isaac called out, his body already turning and heading inside as I groaned slightly.   
‘’Is he always like this? I’ve only known him for a short while’’ Johnny asked as I turned to look at him with wide eyes.   
‘’Oh trust me, it could be worse’’ I told him as he laughed. Following him in to the bar, I glanced around slightly with a small breath before we found Isaac stood at the bar already, wallet in hand.   
‘’Tommy’’ Isaac grinned out as I shook my head.   
‘’I take my words back’’ I told Johnny, ‘’this is an excited Isaac, it’s much, much worse than normal Isaac’’ I told him as we got closer and I moved to the other side and undone my jacket slightly.   
‘’Oh shut up slag face’’ Isaac spoke out, his hips butting in to mine as I grinned and shook my head.   
‘’Whatever drummer boy, just stop drumming your bed against my wall next time Sophie stays over’’ I counted back as he scoffed.   
‘’Like you are ever in your room trying to sleep, you vampire’’  
‘’Oh you are such a whore Isaac, it’s because of you that the lounge couch has become a second bed to me’’ I told him as Isaac stared at me before laughing.   
‘’Oh wow…’’ Both turning to look at Johnny, Isaac started laughing harder as I shook my head.   
‘’Don’t worry you will get used to us’’ I told him with a wink as he nodded and grinned back at me.   
‘’So are you with anyone Tommy?’’ Johnny asked and I grinned slightly before I glanced over my shoulder at the moment beside us to see another guy walking towards the bar before I turned back.   
‘’Nah, totally single at the moment because of Isaac’’ I grinned out.   
‘’You bitch, I did nothing’’ Isaac managed to get out as he breathed and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, ‘’well…okay I might of done something but that wasn’t my fault’’   
‘’what happened?’’ Johnny asked.   
‘’Well Isaac forgot I had a date with my ex one night, he came running in to the apartment, stripping as he went which is quite normal for him and yapping on about how wonderful his girlfriend was and started to say how she kept asking when the threesome was going to happen…it’s a long term joke we’ve had since high school’’ I told Jonny as he raised an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’Well at least I was busy stripping to see what you were doing you slut and on the couch too,’’ Isaac sighed,   
‘’Well like I said, the couch is pretty much my second bed and we had had dinner and was watching a movie but by the time Isaac had came in, I was laid out and my dude had been laid over me and lets just say our hands were one place and our clothes another’’ I said quietly, ‘’the threesome joke didn’t go down to well and well…next day I found myself a single guy again’’ I shrugged as I turned towards the bar as the tender walked down.

‘’Jack and coke please’’ I spoke out to the tender as he asked our orders and the other two said theirs, watching as the tender rolled his eyes over us, I sighed inwardly slightly.   
‘’Got any ID boys?’’ He asked, looking away, I pulled my wallet out and flipped it open before I slipped the fake ID out and handed it over to the guy who stared down at it before handing it back again and down the same with the other two.  
‘’So are you gay then?’’ Johnny’s voice broke through and I turned to look towards him and shook head slightly.   
‘’Nah he’s a lover of both sexes’’ Isaac chipped in as I opened my mouth to speak, closing it again as he glanced up, I kicked at his leg which had him grinning and me shaking my head as I turned back and handed the money over for my drink as the tender came back.  
‘’Im going to find a table’’ I muttered out as I wrapped my fingers around the glass and turned away.  Walking away from the bar, I rolled my shoulders slightly as I glanced through the dim light and started to make my way towards an empty table booth. Placing my drink down on the surface, I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it near the back of the booth before I slipped in and picked my drink up again and took a mouthful, the strong taste of Jack burning down my throat before the coke soothed it quickly after.  
Looking up as Isaac and Johnny finally walked over with their own drinks and some snacks in their hands, I rolled my eyes slightly before watching them slid in to the booth across from me, their own jackets being shredded and placed with mine in the center.  
‘’So we are in the all clear I think, shouldn’t have any problems with the other bar’’ Johnny told us both quietly as I nodded.   
‘’Good, you can relax now Tommy, you’re not going to get arrested’’ Isaac smirked towards me as I grinned.   
‘’I’ll believe that the moment we get home tonight’’ I told him as he laughed.   
‘’Have some fun Tommy-Joe, we’re nineteen and young’’ He whispered across before winking.

Ω

‘’So tell me Tommy’’ Johnny spoke out as I turned my eyes back away from the bar where Isaac had gone up to get another round of drinks in, ‘’what are you studying?’’ Johnny asked.   
‘’Music theory, music history and modern music’’ I told him as he smiled.   
‘’That sounds like a lot of music and work to me’’ He asked as I laughed and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, Music theory and music history I get tons of paper work as well as having to learn new things to play most days’’ I told him as he nodded. ‘’That’s where I met Isaac, he was in my music theory class apart from he plays the drums where I lean more towards the guitar but I also plays the keys too and Isaac has taught me a few things on drums but I would rather leave that area to him’’  
‘’So you are roommates’’  
‘’Yeah, Uh, um mine and Dave’s, who’s my other roommate, uh our last roommate was kicked out of school and Isaac heard that we had the opening so he had his dorm rooms swapped so he’s been with us for the past few months’’ I told him as his eyes wavered away towards him at the bar before back again.  
‘’Well, having friends around you if good for you or so people say’’ Johnny laughed as I grinned and nodded slightly. Watching him as he laid his hands on the table, I turned back to look towards Isaac who had turned to look towards us before he turned back again and I bit my lower lip slightly as I turned back.  
‘’Sorry if im pretty blunt with this, but did Isaac sort all this up for you to try and hit on me?’’ I asked my answer already there as Johnny’s eyes went wide and he glanced towards Isaac before back again.   
‘’Yeah, but I had a feeling that I wouldn’t get anywhere with you’’ He asked as I nodded slightly and he smiled, ‘’well a bit of harmless flirting is never that bad, you’re a great looking guy and tell me any time to back away if you want me gone’’ He told me as I nodded and stood slightly.  
‘’Thanks Johnny, will be back in a second’’ I told him as he nodded, turning away, I slipped out the booth and started to walk away as Isaac came closer, ‘’you’re an ass Carpenter, stop trying to set me up with guys, if I wanted to pick up tonight I’ll do it myself’’ I told him with a small grin as he stared at me before laughing.   
‘’Sorry dude, where are you going anyway’’ He asked before I nodded towards the restrooms.   
‘’A man’s gotta use the restrooms sometimes dude’’ I told him as he pulled a face and started to walk back towards the table again.

Heading inside the rest rooms, I glanced around slightly to see that there was no urinals and started t I walked towards one of the urinals and started to undo my belt and pants when the door opened again, the sound of the bar slowly trickling through before it closed again and I took a step closer to the urinal.  
‘’No I’ll be there on time, stop worrying Neil, im not going to be late’’ Hearing a warm voice, I turned my head slightly towards my right to see a taller guy walking towards one of the urinals, ‘’Neil seriously, I just want a quiet drink on my own first okay now im going to hang up…well fine tell her that but get lost Neil ,I don’t want my brother hearing me take a piss’’ The guy said in to his phone as he moved his hand up to put it between his shoulder before his hand dropped down to his pants again, grinning slightly, I turned back as he sighed and the sound of him putting his phone away met my ears. ‘’sorry’’ Hearing his voice, I turned and looked towards him to see bright blue eyes staring back at me as I laughed and shook my head.  
‘’No problem man, brothers can be a pain’’ I told him as he laughed, a smile pulling across his lips as he nodded.   
‘’You got some yourself?’’ He asked as I turned back and finished off and tucked myself away again,  
‘’Nah, just got an older sister but she’s just as bad’’ I told him as I flushed the urinals small chain and took a step away as I started to do my pants back up. Turning away, I walked over towards the sinks as he let a soft laugh out.   
‘’Just me and my brother, I think we drove my parents insane while growing up’’ The guy spoke out as I heard the chain flush and I nodded. Turning the taps on, I pushed my hands underneath and started to wash them as the taps beside me was turned on and I glanced over to see him stood next to me. ‘’im Adam by the way’’ He spoke out as I smiled.   
‘’Tommy’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’I know’’ He spoke out before I raised an eyebrow and he blushed slightly before laughing, ‘’I heard your friends talking with you and saying your name, I’ve kind of been watching you maybe, not in a creepy way I mean…more like in a way of me wanting to come over and ask if I could buy you a drink but too nervous to do it’’ He chuckled softly as I laughed and shook my head slightly.   
‘’Well if it’s for the record, I wouldn’t of bit you…maybe Isaac but he’s just a freak anyway’’ I teased which pulled a smile out of Adam before it changed a little and he looked away again.  
Stepping away, I turned and grabbed a few paper towels and handed them towards Adam who took them softly.   
‘’Thanks’’ He told me as I shrugged and turned back to grab my own before drying my hands off and turned around only to stop when I noticed Adam stood closer to me. ‘’just wondering…how old are you, you look about sixteen’’ Adam grinned, a small darkness in his blue eyes had me smirking slightly before I thought back to the fake ID and quickly tried working it out.   
‘’Twenty-two’’ I lied to him as he grinned. ‘’and I know, I’ve often been asked for ID because of how young I look’’  
‘’Can I ask you a personal question?’’ Adam asked as he took a step closer and dropped the used paper towels in to the bin beside me.   
‘’Sure’’ I breathed out.   
‘’Ever had a bathroom fumble with someone before?’’ He asked as I raised an eye brow slightly again.   
‘’Is that your way of asking if you can attack me in the bathroom before my friends notice im still not back?’’ I asked as the dark look grew a little more in Adam’s eyes.   
‘’Too bold’’ Adam asked as he stepped away again and I laughed, moving around him, I thought to the other two sat out in the bar before I paused next to the empty cubicles and glanced over my shoulder as I pushed one open.  
‘’Unless Mr. Too bold has changed his mind’’ I asked as Adam turned around and looked towards me, winking slightly, I turned back and stepped inside where I reached over and knocked the toilet seat lid down.

Running my fingers through my hair, I turned just as my body was slammed back against the cubicle wall, lips smashing against mine, grunting at the impact slightly, I moved my hands to the sides of Adam’s neck as I kissed back as I felt his hands move to my waist and slip up under the shirt I had on. Flinching from the coldness of them slightly, I pulled away and breathed before staring at him with a smirk.   
‘’Wow feel free to never like stop you know…or to grab me or whatnot’’ I teased as he laughed and turned slightly towards the door which he pushed closed again from where it had bounced open before his fingers flicked the lock across and he turned back.  
‘’Sorry’’ He told me before pressing his lips back against mine again a little softer but still with a hint of rush behind them as his arm circled around my lower back and he pulled my lower body closer to his as I slipped a hand up to the back of his neck. ‘’god you’re gorgeous’’ Adam muttered against my lips before he pulled away and started to trail kisses down my jaw and on to my neck as his other hand moved its way to my pants.  
‘’Holy shit…don’t make me cum in my pants dude, im going out to another bar after this one’’ I breathed out as I felt his large hand cover my groin, the pressure soft before he started to rub.  
‘’Sorry’’ Adam winked at me as he pulled away again, his arm leaving my body as I slammed back and breathed out deeply. Helping him to undo my pants, I moved my hands to his own pants and started to undo them before Adam dropped down on to his knees in front of me. Looking down at him as he pushed my shirt up and kissed down over my stomach, I pulled my lower lip between my teeth as his mouth moved lower until he was mouthing down over my pants which was still done up by the zipper.  
Hearing the bathroom door open, I bit my lip harder as Adam pulled the zip down and winked up at me as he shimmed my pants down over my hips a little more and started to mouth over my length which was growing harder again under his touch.  
‘’Dude, are you in here?’’ Hearing Isaac’s voice, I jumped and bit my lip harder as Adam’s hands grabbed my hips.   
‘’Yeah’’ I called out, my eyes locked on Adam as he smirked at me and started to trail his lips further down my length again.  
‘’What are you doing, Johnny is nearly finished his drink and we will be moving on again soon’’ He called out as I closed my eyes and tried to keep my breathing calm.   
‘’I’ll be out in a second Isaac, just go back…holy shit’’ I started to say before I felt Adam slide down over my length, letting my head drop back against the wall, I bit back a groan as I dropped a hand and tangled it in to Adam’s hair.  
‘’Shit dude, you better not be doing what I think you nasty piece of ass’’ Isaac yelped out and I couldn’t help but smirk slightly as I forced my eyes open again and looked down at Adam as he glanced up, blue eyes dark before I dropped my head back again.  
‘’Fuck off Isaac’’ I breathed out. ‘’said I will be out in a minute’’   
‘’Take as long as you like princess’’ Isaac laughed out before the sound of the bathroom door slammed shut and I let a groan out as Adam’s tongue pressed flat against my length as he pulled off, his fingers wrapping around me and jerking as he laughed.  
‘’Nice friends’’ He teased, his thumb sliding against my slit which had me tilting my head back against the wall again.   
‘’Fucking suck me or something so I can get you off before I have to go’’ I groaned out as Adam laughed and rose to his feet again, hand still wrapped around me as his lips pressed against mine deeply.

Working my hands back to Adam’s pants again, I finished getting them undone and shoved down his thighs slightly before I blindly wrapped my own hand around his length.   
‘’Shit…why is time never on my side’’ I groaned against his lips as I stroked him a few times, his length heavy and hot in my hand as he pulled away and started to kiss down my neck again, teeth nipping as I bared my throat, ‘’totally would get you to fuck me’’ I groaned as I rocked my hips back up in to his fist.   
‘’Don’t say that because I want to fuck you so badly’’ Adam groaned against my skin as he nipped at my skin a little harder again, ‘’just want to turn you around and push you against the wall, lick you open and make you all wet for me until you are all boneless and I can just fuck right in to that tight ass of yours baby’’ Adam breathed out against my neck as I felt his other hand work its way around my body and slide down between my ass cheeks, a finger rubbing over puckered skin as I bucked up in to his touch again. ‘’god you are so perfect Tommy’’ Adam groaned as he fucked back in to my own fist.   
Pushing against him slightly, I had him moving back against the other wall with a slam before I was dropping down to my own knees, the tiled floor hard before I was flicking my tongue out over his head as a hand came up to bracket the back of my head. Parting my lips, I looked up through my lashes at Adam as he groaned loudly, his grip tightening on my hair as I slipped his head in to my mouth and slowly trailed my tongue around him. ‘’Sweet Jesus Tommy’’ He groaned as I kept my eyes on him and lowered slightly more before I pulled back again and concentrated on his head as I jerked my fist around the rest of his length, his breath growing heavier telling me that he would be cumming soon. ‘’Fuck baby’’ He groaned as I closed my eyes, the sound of his head hitting the wall making its way down to me as I kept moving my head over him.  
Feeling him tense slightly, his fingers gripping harder, I swirled my tongue around his head one last time before he was cumming and I was swallowing hard around him before I slowly stood, tongue trailing along my lower lip before I reached up with a thumb and wiped the corner of my mouth with a smirk.  
‘’Not too bad’’ I smirked out to him as Adam’s eyes opened to stare at me,  
‘’you are just something else Tommy’’ He muttered as his hand came up to the side of my neck, pulling me closer ass our lips touched again and his hand wrapped back around me.

Ω

‘’So Tommy-Joe’’ Isaac spoke out as I slid back in to the booth and grinned at him, picking my drink I drank half of it down as he started laughing. ‘’well I would say that im surprised at that but to be honest im not really, it isn’t the first time is it honey pie’’ Isaac winked out as I laughed.   
‘’Oh sugar plum don’t flatter me now’’ I winked back as Johnny looked between us before his eyes stopped on me and he tilted his head slightly.   
‘’I don’t suppose you met a vampire in that bathroom did you sweetie?’’ He asked as I looked towards him and moved my hand up to press against the side of my neck; the slight sore spot had me grinning slightly.   
‘’Well it wasn’t a vampire but I defferently had something sucked’’ I winked out. Finishing my drink off, I pushed it back on to the table again before grabbing my jacket. ‘’so are we going to head off to see this singer or whatever?’’ I asked as I slipped back out and tugged my jacket on.   
‘’Oh now he is excited for it’’ Isaac teased as he climbed out with Johnny and we headed out the bar.   
‘’Well you told me to relax and now im all relaxed’’ I grinned out as I threw my arm over Isaac’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he flared around.   
‘’Eww gross Tommy-Joe’’ He yelped before elbowing me in the ribs, wheezing slightly as he jogged a few steps away from me, I laughed and rubbed at my side before I flipped him the bird.  
‘’Love you too bunny boos’’ I teased.   
‘’Hey only Sophie calls me that twinkle toes’’  
‘’Oh my god, you are both as bad as each other’’ Johnny cried out as we turned to stare at him and laugh before I glanced towards Isaac as he nodded. Jumping him quickly, we both pressed kisses to his cheeks as he pushed us away laughing, ‘’behave or I will let slip about your ages’’ He laughed jokingly.

Walking the streets for about five minutes, I couldn’t help but shiver as it got darker and the wind picked up more  
‘’Aww is itsy bitsy Tommy-Joe cold?’’ Isaac teased as I glared towards him.   
‘’Fuck off, I miss the Californian weather’’ I muttered as he shrugged,   
‘’I know what you mean’’ He chuckled after a short silence.   
‘’Well don’t worry no more, we’re here’’ Johnny spoke out as we both turned to look up at the bar where loud music was already playing inside, pulling my wallet out my pocket again, I started to slide my ID out as Isaac and Johnny done the same, handing my ID over, I frowned as the security guards looked at it before at each other. Feeling my heart pound slightly, I glanced past the door and towards the other two where they had paused, their own eyes wide a little before I turned back to see one of the guards run a scanner over my ID before handing it back.  
‘’Sorry just had to check, we’ve had a few fake ID’s trying to get in tonight but enjoy your night’’ The guard told me as I smiled and nodded.  
Stepping inside the bar, I looked at the other two before moving through quicker and closer to them.   
‘’Fuck I think I just had a mild stroke or something’’ I breathed out as Isaac nodded.   
‘’Me too dude’’ Isaac said before he nodded towards the bar, ‘’lets at least get a drink before it gets any more busy’’

Following them over, I took a glance around the room to see another band playing up on the small stage before someone grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the crowd. Turning to see Johnny laughing, shaking my head slightly, I let him pull me closer to the dance floor before on to it.   
‘’I can’t dance by the way’’ I told him as he grinned and shrugged.   
‘’Let me lead, im a dancer and baby I will make you look great’’ He called out to me as I rolled my eyes but let him move my hands to his waist. Sure enough, I let myself relax a little more as Johnny wrapped his arms around my shoulders and moved closer to me, our bodies moving to the music which was being played like others around us as I laughed and dropped my head back before forward again.  
‘’Alright….alright enough’s enough’’ I laughed after a short while, ‘’I need a drink’’ I laughed as he grinned and let me go, stumbling back as I turned, I laughed and moved back through the crowd, my eyes searching through before I spotted Isaac further towards the back and up on the next level.  
Jogging up the steps, I moved over and dropped down in to the seat next to him as he handed a drink over.   
‘’Nice dancing’’  
‘’Thank you lover’’ I winked at him as I took my drink and turned to look towards the stage to see that we had a perfect few.   
‘’Who are we coming to see anyway?’’ Isaac asked once Johnny had sat down.   
‘’Some upcoming act…something Lambert, I don’t know but some of my other friends…dancers of course has landed a gig with him for the tour he’s starting a few months’’ Johnny told us as I nodded slightly and placed my drink back down and shrugged my jacket off.

‘’Tommy’’ Hearing my name, I jumped and turned slightly before I felt my heart stutter against my chest.   
‘’Andrew…what…what are you doing here?’’ I asked as I felt Isaac move next to me, a slight choke coming from him as he noticed who I was talking too.  
‘’Came to see my friends band play’’ He spoke out before nodding to the band which was on stage, ‘’what are doing here? I mean you’re not old enough to get in’’ He frowned as I swallowed slightly.   
‘’He’s here for my birthday, I swung a few things around with the owner who I know so they could get in’’ Johnny suddenly spoke out as Andrew turned to look at him before back to me, his eyes moving over me before he looked down slightly.  
‘’That’s cool, hey look…Can we talk Tommy?’’ He asked and I glanced at Isaac who shrugged slightly before I turned back and nodded slightly,   
‘’Not too long, like Johnny said, im here for his birthday’’ I told him as I stood and picked my drink up. Sipping at my drink as I followed him down the steps, I glanced over my shoulder at Isaac as he held his phone up, pulling my own out, I looked down at the text and laughed slightly as I noticed him asking if I needed any help, glancing back up and shaking my head, I turned back and followed Andrew back towards the bar again before sliding in to the seat beside him.   
‘’So how have you been?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’As good as you can get, loaded with school work like normal’’ I told him as he turned green eyes back on to me again before they landed on my neck which was uncovered without my jacket.  
‘’That’s good, so you have a new relationship?’’ He asked and I knew he was asking about the bite on my throat as I shook my head.   
‘’No, just a hook up’’ I told him honestly as he nodded and I took a mouthful of my drink, glancing towards the stage as the music finished, I watched as the band started to pack their gear up before another lot of people started to unpack theirs. ‘’so what did you want to talk about?’’ I asked him as I turned my back to the stage.   
‘’I just wanted to talk to you alone without your room mate being there’’ Andrew told me with a shrug, his eyes on the tender who came closer, ordering drinks, I rolled my eyes and finished mine off before sliding the glass away. ‘’I’ve missed you Tommy’’ He told me as I looked up at him.   
‘’It’s been over a year since we broke up Andrew, you can’t off missed me that much if you haven’t gotten in contact’’ I told him as he sighed.   
‘’I know, but I made a stupid mistake by letting you go’’  
‘’You were the one who wouldn’t believe that the threesome was just a stupid joke between Isaac and his girlfriend and me, you know me, im not in to that sort of ting’’ I told him as he nodded and glanced towards me, the same look in his eyes and on his face which had made me fall for him in the first place. ‘’im not going back there Andrew if that is what you are wondering’’ I told him as someone spoke from behind us before there was laughter and a cheer.   
‘’I know and im not asking you too, I just wanted to spend some time with you, I was just surprised to see you in here;’’ He told me as I swallowed and glanced towards the tender as he brought our drinks over.  
‘’Well yeah, if anyone asks im twenty-two okay’’’ I told him as he nodded,   
‘’Im not going to tell anyone and get you and your friends kicked out, what kind of guy do you take me for Tommy?’’ He asked as I stared at him. Hearing someone start singing, I sighed and sipped at my fresh drink.   
‘’Kind of a jerk if you want to honestly know’’ I told him as he nodded  
‘’Yeah I know, I was stupid and jealous, I should’ve known that you wouldn’t do anything like cheat on me or something’’ He shrugged, ‘’but that was back then and this is now, so friends?’’ He asked, his beer bottle held out as I stared at him and smiled softly,   
‘’Friends’’ I told him as I clicked my glass against his softly.

Ω

Laughing at something which Andrew had said, I jumped as I felt a hand slap down on my shoulder and spun around to see Johnny stood beside me.  
‘’Johnny, I want you to meet Andrew, Andrew…well you have kind of already met each other but yeah Johnny Andrew, Andrew, Johnny’’ I laughed before I hiccupped and covered my mouth, ‘’I was just on my way back to you, just got a round in’’ I told him as he laughed and nodded.   
‘’That’s cool, Isaac just wanted me to come check on you’’ He told me before I smiled.   
‘’Im good’’ I told them before I turned and glanced towards the stage, seeing Adam there, I felt myself freeze slightly, all the sounds leaving the bar as I stared at him singing before I let a breath out and turned back  
‘’You okay sweetie?’’ Johnny asked as I blinked a few times and looked at him with a nod.   
‘’Yeah im fine, sorry is this the singer you was on about?’’ I asked as Johnny glanced towards the stage and back again with a grin.   
‘’Yup, good isn’t he’’ he laughed as I nodded.   
‘’Anyway Tommy, I better get going, I told some of the boys that I would head back to theirs for an after party’’ Andrew said as he stood up and I nodded again.   
‘’That’s cool, see you around some time’’ I asked as he smiled and leaned in, turning my head slightly so that his lips touched my cheek, I swallowed slightly before he pulled away and I turned to stare at him.   
‘’Shit…im sorry Tommy…I didn’t mean too…I just…shit, im just going to go’’ He quickly flustered out as I nodded and watched as he practically ran out.   
‘’Who was that’’ Turning again as Johnny asked, I rolled my eyes and handed the money over to the tender before Johnny grabbed some of the drinks and I grabbed the others.   
‘’That was my ex I told you about’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’Oh right’’

Walking back up to where Isaac was still sat, I just shook my head as he looked up at me as I sat down and leaned in to him, my head resting on his shoulder as he curled his arm around my waist and rubbed my side slightly.  
‘’He is such a fucking dick’’ I muttered out as Isaac laughed. ‘’no really dude, he tried kissing me again’’ I muttered before sitting up.   
‘’His loss lover boy, go find the bathroom dude, im sure it can’t be that hard for you’’ He teased as I picked my drink up and grinned slightly before my eyes moved back to the stage where Adam was moving slightly as he sang.  
‘’Nope, not hard at all’’ I muttered out as I took a mouthful of Jack and coke.   
‘’You make it sound so easy’’ Isaac laughed as I glanced back and smirked.   
‘’Well bathroom dude has my number so I guess when he gets lonely of his hand he will call’’ I teased before I turned back and placed my drink down.   
‘’And you never got his number you dork’’ Johnny grinned as I shrugged.   
‘’It slipped my mind’’ I laughed.

‘’This guy is actually pretty good seeming its sor t of music I don’t really listen too’’ Isaac spoke out about twenty minutes later as we sat watching Adam, I was still stuck on the surprise knowing who he was now and from what we had done in the bathroom together and I couldn’t help but bite at the inside of my lip at his small hip movements and dance moves as he sung.   
‘’Tommy’’  
‘’Huh’’ I asked as I jumped and turned to look towards Isaac who had a smirk on his face.   
‘’Oh Tommy-Joe has the hots for the singer Adam Lambert’ He teased as I blushed slightly and picked my drink up.   
‘’What im half gay and he’s hot’’ I shrugged, ‘’I bet you ask any gay guy or bi guy in here and they will say the same…Johnny?’’ I asked as I turned to look towards him to see him smirking and nodding.   
‘’He’s right Isaac, Adam is hot and damn I wouldn’t mind a piece of that ass…not that I wouldn’t want yours first Tommy honey’’ He teased as I laughed and shook my head slightly.   
‘’Only in your dreams is your bare dick getting anywhere close to my bare ass’’ I winked at him as he smiled.   
‘’Oh how I love feeling like I stuck in a gay man’s drama movie’’ Isaac swooned as we all laughed.   
‘’Baby you’re used to it’’ I winked at him as he faked gagging and stole the rest of my drink.   
‘’Bitch please’’ Isaac muttered out as I looked over at Johnny before we both turned back to him, ‘’okay maybe just a little’’ He laughed as I shook my head and grabbed my wallet.   
‘’Another round’’ I asked as they both nodded. Laughing slightly to myself as I stood and swayed a little, I shook my head before I headed away from the table again and down to the bar where I quickly called the tender over and told him the three drinks before I turned to lean against the bar and looked towards Adam as he laughed and said something to one of the band members behind him who nodded.   
‘’Alright guys, sadly this is the last song of the night’’ He spoke out in to the microphone before people booed and he nodded sadly, ‘’I know, I know but a set list is a set list and we can’t change that fact’’ He grinned, ‘’but I’ll be going on tour soon so ya’ll can all come see me again’’ He laughed as another cheer ran through the bar. Turning back, I swallowed the feeling down in my chest a little as I reached up and lightly pressed my fingertips against the side of my neck before glancing back towards the stage again as he moved away from the microphone and picked a drink up from near the drummer.  
‘’Here you go’’ Turning to the tender, I handed the money over with a smile before I pushed my wallet in to my pocket and picked the drinks up between my hands. Walking back carefully, I glanced up at the steps before back down again as I got closer and set the drinks down on the table before handing one to Johnny.   
‘’Where’s Isaac?’’ I asked him as he smiled,   
‘’Bathroom…or he could’ve gone outside, I can’t remember’’ He laughed as I nodded and sat down in his seat as I sipped at my own drink.

Looking up as Isaac came back; I smiled towards him as he dropped in to my old seat and took the drink as I handed it to him. ‘’So what are we going to do now, I mean its still quite early, everything seemed to be early tonight’’ Isaac spoke out before I shrugged.   
‘’I don’t know’’ I told him honestly before I felt my phone start buzzing in my pocket, leaning back, I slipped my hand in to my tight pants and pulled it out before I glanced down at the screen with a frown at the unknown number. ‘’im going to take this guys, be right back’’ I told them as I quickly stood up and started to walk out, my eyes moving towards the stage to see Adam gone. Turning back to my phone, I swiped my thumb across the screen before moving it to my ear.

‘’Hello’’   
‘’Tommy’’ Adam breathed out, before chuckling softly, ‘’sorry...umm, I was just wondering if you were free tonight’’ He asked as I slipped out of the bar and in to the cold air which made me shiver without my jacket.   
‘’I’m not sure what im doing at the moment, the guys are trying to decide’’ I told him.   
‘’Oh okay’’  
Hearing the slight down tone in his voice, I paused and glanced at the bar before away again, ‘’what did you want to do?’’ I asked him as the phone muffled and came back again,  
‘’Sorry, I don’t know I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up again’’  
‘’I could do that if you truly wanted too’’ I spoke out as I brought my thumb up and moved it between my teeth before pulling it away again.  
‘’That’s great and yeah...um im currently at a bar…Smith’s on Western street you could always meet me in the back alleyway if you wanted too, I mean that’s where I parked my rental’’ He told me as I smirked slightly.   
‘’Sure thing Adam’’ I told him as he chuckled on the other end.   
‘’How long will it take you’’ He asked,   
‘’Not that long, I bet I’ll be there before you know it’’ I told him before I hung up and headed back inside.

Standing against the car, I pushed my hands in to the pockets of my jacket as I shivered, the air cold and icy and the car cold behind my back from where I was leaning up against the car hood no less than five minutes after I had headed back inside and said a brief goodbye to Isaac and Johnny and grabbed my jacket.  
Hearing laughter coming from the open doorway, I turned my head slightly towards it to see Adam stood there, his body turned away and talking to someone before he nodded and turned around, his eyes meeting mine where he froze and swallowed slightly.  
‘’That was quick’’ He called out as he stepped out in to the alley and closed the door behind him, eyes glancing back before he walked towards me and stopped a few steps in front as I shrugged.  
‘’What can I say, I was close by when you called’’ I told him as I pulled my hands out my pockets and rubbed them together slightly before crossing my arms, ‘’never did tell me that you were a singer’’ I told him as he stepped forward and paused again, eyes wide before he ran his hands through his hair.  
‘’I never do that okay…what we done…never…I mean, ‘’ He started before I smiled softly and pushed away from his car.   
‘’Adam I don’t care, just breathe okay’’ I told him as he nodded and stepped closer again, large hands moving back around my waist as he pulled me closer and leaned down, lips stopping inches from mine as he smiled.  
‘’So you’re not angry?’’ He asked as I rolled my eyes.   
‘’No but I will be in a minute if I turn in to a popsicle because you made me wait out in the cold and not to mention scarily dark alleyway’’ I teased before pulling my lower lip between my teeth and batted my eyes a little which made him laugh.  
‘’You really are a princess aren’t you’’ Adam teased before he brushed his lips down over mine and pulled away again, ‘’come on, I’ll take you where ever you want to go to warm up’’ He told me as he let go and started to walk around to the driver’s side of the door.  
‘’I really don’t care, just make sure its warm and there’s water because I really do not fancy the hangover to be worse than it already is going to be in the morning’’ I muttered as I turned towards the other side of the car.

Ω

‘’Fancy’’ I grinned out as Adam pushed the door to his hotel room open and let me step in before I turned to look towards him as he closed the door behind us, a silent laugh on his lips as he shook his head.  
‘’Perks of the job’’ He winked as I rolled my eyes and turned back again and walked further in where I kicked my shoes off and climbed up on to his bed and laid back.  
‘’Oh my fucking god, im never moving again’’ I groaned out as I wiggled slightly and pulled the covers closer, ‘’this is the most comfy bed I’ve ever felt’’ I groaned as Adam laughed. Pushing myself up on to my elbows, I glanced over at him as he went to the mini fridge and pulled two bottles of water out before chucking one towards me.   
‘’Make yourself at home, im just going to shower quickly, I feel icky from the show’’ Adam told me as I sat up fully and unscrewed the bottle lid and nodded.   
‘’That’s cool, im just like going to rape your bed’’ I grinned out towards him as he stared at me before laughing,   
‘’you really are strange’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’Yup, you’re not the first and probably not the last person to ever tell me that’’ I told him as he shook his head with a smirk and headed through another door.

Hearing water start up, I leaned over to the night stand and placed the done up bottle again before I stood and stripped out of my jacket and shirt before I pulled my wallet and phone out, biting my lip slightly, I glanced towards the bathroom door before I pulled my real ID out and pushed it in behind my fake one before I chucked my wallet and phone on the night stand and started to move back on the bed again and leaned up against the headboard and the mountain of pillows which was on the bed.  
Reaching down and laying my hand against my stomach, I rubbed it over the skin slightly before I turned and let my eyes wonder around the room slowly, it really was fancy and I was still wondering how the hell I had managed to grab the attention of Adam in a quiet bar when he could probably have anyone he wanted. Rubbing my hand against my side slightly, I glanced towards the bathroom before I shuffled down the bed a little and let myself lay out, my hands laying over my stomach as I stared  up at the ceiling as the water shut off and I listened to Adam moving around slightly in the bathroom.  
‘’Holy shit’’ Lifting my head slightly, I glanced towards Adam to see him stood staring at me, a pair of sweat pants on his hips as I grinned slightly.  
‘’You said to make myself at home’’ I shrugged with a grin as I pushed myself up on to my elbows again to look towards him with a soft smile.   
‘’I know…I…I just didn’t expect to find you so god damn gorgeous and all laid out on my bed like something from the heavens’’ Adam spoke out as I laughed and dropped back down again.   
‘’Trust me, it wouldn’t be from the heavens’’ I teased as I pushed myself back up on to one arm and watched as he walked closer. ‘’I pissed on the statue of the virgin Mary as a kid just so I would get kicked out of private school and so I could go to a public and non church going one’’ I grinned as Adam laughed.  
‘’You didn’t’’ He asked as he sat on the bed beside.   
‘’I so did’’ I grinned as I rolled on to my back again and moved my arm up under my head. ‘’so I never did ask how old you were back in the bathroom’’ I winked as Adam grinned.   
‘’Twenty-three’’ He told me with a smile as I nodded and swallowed a little, ‘’what, a year’s age difference too much for you?’’ He asked as I looked up again and smiled.   
‘’Of course not’’ I lied.

Biting my lip slightly as Adam stood up again and walked over to the main lights; I reached up and flicked the nightstand lamp on as he turned the main lights off again from where they had been turned on when we had first come in before he started to walk back over. Shifting more in to the center of the bed as he knelt down and moved closer, I untucked my arms and let them wrap around his shoulders as he leaned down and pressed his lips back against mine again as his body moved over mine and I slowly spread my legs as he lowered his body down against mine. The kiss was completely different to what it had been back in the bathroom between us, the rush there in the back of our minds as we both knew that we didn’t have a lot of time before we both had to be somewhere and now I knew that we didn’t have to do anything and it tugged at my chest slightly as I slowly slipped my hands down on to Adam’s chest before pulling him away carefully, my breath heavy as I looked up at him through heavy feeling eyelids. ‘’I can’t do soft and gentle if its only a one night stand’’ I told him, the look in his eyes changing slightly as he leaned back down and brushed his lips back against mine again.  
‘’Then let’s see where tonight can take us, let’s try this together’’ He whispered to me as I swallowed slightly.   
‘’But you don’t know me Adam, I could be anyone, hell I could even go to someone about us’’ I told him as he nodded and let his tongue slip over his lips slightly before he sighed.   
‘’I know and I thought about that the moment I asked for your number and then called you again, but I trust that you wont, you don’t seem like the type of guy to go hurting others without reason’’ He told me quietly as I swallowed slightly. ‘’you’ve been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes, you’re afraid of something’’ Adam whispered as I breathed out and slipped my hands down his chest more before moving my hands up on to his waist.  
‘’I had my heart broken, I can’t do slow and gentle if it turns out to a one night stand, I wouldn’t be able to cope with that’’ I told him as he nodded and leaned down to put his lips near my ear.  
‘’I wont hurt you Tommy, you can trust me’’ He whispered as I squeezed my eyes shut as his lips pressed light kisses over my jaw before his lips touched against mine again briefly before he was pulling away and lying down next to me on the bed, ‘’lets just talk for a while and get to know each other before we decide to do anything else’’ He told me softly as I stared at him with a soft smile and nodded gently.

Ω

Breathing out deeply, I arched up in to the soft thrust of Adam’s body against mine, a hand grabbing at the covers above my head before Adam’s hand covered mine, our fingers sliding together as he pressed kisses against my spine, his other arm wrapped tightly around my chest which was tight wt with every emotion I could think of as Adam moved his hips down again and I let a small moan out as I buried my face in to the pillows.   
‘’I got you baby’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as the arm which was around my chest held me closer to his chest, his lips against my ear as I let a small cry out as I came untouched apart from rubbing against the blanket on the bed.   
‘’Adam’’ I groaned as he trusted a little harder, his own breath starting to get harsher against my ear before his hips pressed in deeply and he groaned in to the side of my neck, my name falling from his lips in a brief whisper.   
Laying there in the afterglow still, we both breathed heavily before Adam slowly leaned up and away from my body as he pulled out.   
Rolling over on to my back, I blushed lightly as Adam pulled the blanket out from underneath us and cleaned us both up before pushing it off the bed and tugged the comforter up from the bottom of the bed and over our bodies as he came to lay back down next to me, his arm moving around my waist and pulling me in to his side where I leaned my head on his chest, the whole feeling of being comfortable and safe running through my mind as I let my fingers move over his skin on his side.   
‘’Stay the night’’ He whispered in to the top of my head as I slowly turned to look up at him, my chin resting on his chest before pushing up on to my elbow slightly, the ache satisfying at the base of my spine. Smiling softly, I let my hand move up to run along his jaw before I softly pulled his head down to brush my lips across his own again lightly before I pulled away.  
‘’Okay, but for two reasons’’ I told him as he grinned softly and ran his fingers through my hair before tucking it in behind my ear.   
‘’And what are those?’’ He asked.  
 ‘’One im too comfy to move and for two, I have no way of getting back anyway, the bus’s stopped along my route at half eleven’’ I told him as he laughed and pulled me closer, his arms tightening around my waist, hands moving over my skin before they dug in and I laughed, ‘’stop’’ I grinned as I brushed his hands away from my sides and let a quick breath out, his own smiling face mirroring mine as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across mine once again.

Laying back down against his chest, I let a soft breath out as Adam trailed his hand down over my back stopping just above my ass before trailing back up softly again before repeating it over again, the movement relaxing as I curled my arm around his waist and let my eyes close. I knew that we had both been stupid both back in the bathroom and then tonight by not using any protection but something inside of me was telling myself that I could trust Adam to be clean while I knew that I was clean myself.   
Feeling Adam shift slightly before moving down, I adjusted the way I was laid against him before I turned over and laid on my side as Adam turned the light off and moved closer, his arm folding around my waist and a soft kiss being pressed against the back of my neck as I settled back against his chest, our legs tangled as I breathed out and brought my hand up to cover his. Listening to Adam’s breathing as he fell asleep, I couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen between us once the morning came, I wondered if everything he had said to me was the truth or if he was just saying it to keep me calm before my thoughts turned towards the lies I had told him over the past few hours of being together, the way I only told him a few things about my life and friends so that he wouldn’t realize that I had lied to him about my age. I knew that I hadn’t done anything wrong apart from lie about my age to get in to a bar and to be served drinks, and I knew that I wasn’t underage in consent so that Adam wouldn’t get in to trouble if it had come out about us and about my age, but I still felt bad against it and I wish I could turn the time back to the bathroom where I had first told him I was twenty-two and tell him the truth, that I was only nineteen.

Shifting around in his arms, I stilled quickly again as Adam let a breath out and pulled his arm around my waist tighter as I moved my legs back around with his and rested my hand up on his shoulder. He looked so much younger when he slept and he looked so relaxed. I could understand what life would be like for him with everything he was doing and the thought of having a tour so close.  
Breathing out, I curled closer and rested against his chest more as his hand stroke up my side and I glanced up to see him still asleep before I turned back and rested my head against his chest, my own eyes closing as I slipped my hand down around his waist and took comfort in his body warmth because I knew that when he finally found out about my real age that there was going to be a chance of him hating me and never wanting to hear or speak to me again. Letting myself relax against Adam’s body fully, I listened to the soft breath and the feeling of his chest raised and falling beside me as I slowly let myself fall asleep.

Ω

Waking to bright sunlight and a heavy weight around my waist, I groaned slightly in to the pillows, the sound being muffled as there was movement behind me, the night before slowly coming back to me before the soft throbbing of the hangover had me pulling the covers closer and up over my head slightly.  
‘’Morning Tommy’’ The words were whispered in to the back of my neck as I breathed out.   
‘’Not morning’’ I grumbled out as I crawled further down under the covers and in to the warm darkness as he chuckled softly, the sound breaking off to a loud tone going off.  
‘’That’s your phone’’ Adam told me softly as he ran his hand over my side a few times and I sighed softly under the touch.   
‘’You get it’’ I muttered out as I felt myself starting to fall back to sleep again, feeling the movement and warmth of Adam’s body leaving my back as he moved and stretched over to the night stand, I breathed out softly.  
‘’It’s a message from Isaac’’ He told me.   
‘’What it say’’ I mumbled as he turned back.   
‘’Something about an 911 and a MT’’ Adam told me before I jumped and turned over to stare at him, taking my phone from his hand, I stared down at the message before seeing the time and cursed loudly before I started to climb over him and out of bed where I searched for my boxers. ‘’Tommy’’ Adam asked softly as I jammed my phone between my teeth and started to tug my jeans on.   
‘’Lateforsomething’’ I mumbled out around my phone as Adam sat up and laughed, his body leaning forward and hands catching my hips as tripped slightly as I pulled my jeans up over my thighs and started doing them up. Taking my phone out my mouth I stared at him again, ‘’Late, I had to be somewhere at ten and its ten past’’ I told him as he let me go and I turned back and started to search for where ever I had chucked my shirt the night before.  
‘’Do you need to drop me off anywhere’’ Adam asked as I finally tugged my shirt on and glanced over at him.   
‘’I can grab a cab to the sixth street train station’’ I told him before Adam laughed and started to climb out and dress himself.   
‘’Nonsense, I’ll drop you off there, it will save you from being later than you’re already’’ Adam told me as I grabbed my shoes and started to tug them on, my eyes looking up at him as he pulled his own jeans on.  
‘’Are you sure that’s okay’’ I asked as he laughed brightly and I winched slightly,   
‘’Im sure, I can wear a baseball cap’’ He grinned before he stepped over, a warm hand sliding around my waist before I slapped it away.   
‘’Late here…come on singer boy’’ I laughed as I grabbed my jacket and tugged it on before moving back towards the bed and grabbed my wallet.

Heading out the hotel room, I glanced around before looking towards Adam as he locked the door up and turned towards me with a bright smile.  ‘’Do I have time to stop off somewhere to get you a coffee?’’ He asked and I smiled softly before shaking my head slowly.   
‘’I wish but I really need to get to the station to get the ten-thirty train’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’Alright, I guess I have to count myself lucky for you sticking around so much’’ He grinned before walking closer, his arm moving over my shoulder as we started to head down to the lobby.  
Glancing up at Adam as he adjusted his cap again, I couldn’t help but grin as he smiled down at me, his arm tightening around my shoulders before we headed across the sidewalk to where the rental car was still parked up.

‘’Is this it?’’ Adam asked as he pulled up outside the station steps and leaned down slightly to look up at it before I laughed and nodded.   
‘’Yup, thank you for the lift Adam…really, you have gone out your way-’’ I told him before I was cut off by Adam grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me in to a kiss, lifting my hand up to his jaw, I raised my other hand and pushed his cap further up as I let myself open up to the kiss before I slowly pulled away and breathed out.   
‘’You should get going…’’ Adam breathed, lips touching back against mine again, ‘’if…if your going to get that train’ He muttered against my lips as I grinned and lightly nipped at his lower lip.   
‘’Let me go then Adam’’ I told him as I pulled away and bit at my own lip, his eyes travelling over my face before back up to my eyes as he grinned and stroked his thumb across my cheek before diving back in for one last kiss and pulling away again.  
‘’Alright, alright, go before I lock you in and take you back to my hotel room’’ He muttered as I laughed and pulled away, pulling my phone out my jacket pocket, I checked the time before pushing it in to my jeans as I pecked Adam’s lips again.  
‘’Bye’’ I whispered to him before climbing out the car. Closing the door, I waved towards him slightly before I checked the street and jogged across before I found myself jogging up the metal steps and away from the street, heaving the train starting to rumble along, I pushed myself harder and broke out on to the platform as the train slowed to a stop and I quickly climbed on and moved across to lean against the wall, my heart crashing against my chest as I smiled to myself and shook my head slightly as I glanced around at other before I turned back and pushed my hands in to my pockets of my jeans as the doors closed and the train started to move.

Ω

‘’Dude where the fuck have you been’’ Jumping as I headed in to class, I turned to look towards Dave to see him stood with Isaac before their eyes both roamed over me and smirked slightly.   
‘’Oh…it looks like our boy never got home last night’’ Isaac hollered as I blushed and ducked down behind my hair before I turned towards the back of the room to grab my guitar and books.  ‘’so how was Mr. Bathroom dude boy, did you have a nice time wherever you disappeared off too’’ Isaac grinned as I walked back over and smirked slightly towards him.   
‘’Oh I had a great night, big fancy hotel and even dropped me off at the station on sixth this morning and offered to buy me coffee but didn’t get it as I was late and thank you Isaac for the 911 text alert’’ I told him as he bowed playfully.   
‘’You’re welcome, and you’re lucky that we only have two classes today and that I have some spray’’ He grinned as he twisted half way around to his bag and pulled a can out before chucking it towards me, catching it, I grinned thankfully before I turned back and sprayed myself to try and cover the smell of the booze and to cover Adam’s own smell up a little.   
‘’Oh I find it hard to believe you were taking to a fancy hotel’’ Dave grinned out before he started to walk away.   
‘’So do spill Tommy-Joe’’ Isaac grinned as he started to tap a few things out on the drum set he was sat behind.   
‘’Not spilling anything’’ I laughed as I moved towards the amps and settled down.

Working through the sheet music we got given before settling down, headphones perched on my head as I plugged them in to the amp and pulled my legs up under me as I strummed my fingers over the strings and let myself get lost in to the music as my eyes closed, a small smile spreading over my lips as I started to think about Adam and all the little touches of his fingers against my skin the night before when we were laid out beside each other talking.   
Thinking back to the way he had trailed his fingertips across my lower stomach with each smile he pulled from me, opening my eyes, I glanced around the large room before turned back to the guitar again as my mind wondered back to the car this morning, the way Adam’s hand kept finding its way to my hand or to touch against my thigh warmly.   
‘’Hey lover boy’’ Jumping as the headphones was pulled away from my ears and I turned to stare at Isaac.   
‘’What do you want?’’ I grinned at him as he shrugged and dropped down in front of me on the floor.   
‘’I don’t know’’ He teased as I shook my head and turned back to the guitar again.   
‘’Im not telling you anything about last night’’ I told him with a knowing look as I glanced up and towards him again, ’’what happened between me and my dude is nothing to do with you’’ I grinned again as he laughed.  
‘’Your dude…so I take it you are going to be seeing each other again’’ Isaac asked as I paused in playing and laid my hands flat against the strings as I lifted my head up to stare at him.  
‘’I hope so…I don’t know, I mean he…he was different you know’’ I shrugged out before I screwed my face up slightly, ‘’he wants to try and make something work between us but he thinks im twenty-two Isaac, what’s going to happen when he realizes my real age’’ I asked as I looked around the room and back again.   
‘’Im sure everything will work out dude’’ Isaac shrugged as I sighed.   
‘’Isaac, I lied about my age to him, nineteen is a long way off twenty-three’’ I told him quietly, ‘’you should’ve seen him last night beb, he had nothing but trust in his eyes and if he found out that I lied about something as small as my age than he’s not going to trust me with anything else which has gone on between us’’ I whispered out, the sudden worry and fear clouding all the good thoughts which I had before I felt Isaac’s hand over my wrist.  
‘’You like this guy don’t you? I mean I haven’t seen you smile or seem so carefree in a while like that’’ He asked as I lightly bit at my bottom lip, me and Adam still hardly knew each other yet I could feel myself starting to fall hard and fast for him. ‘’Tommy’’  
‘’I think I might like him a little more than I should’’ I whispered out to him as Isaac smiled sadly towards me.

Letting the rest of my class’s go by quickly, I soon found myself stood on the train back towards campus with Isaac, my guitar strapped over my shoulder as I stared out the window at the passing city.  
‘’Hey’’ Feeling Isaac nudge me, I turned away to look at him, ‘’that singer dude we saw last night is doing a closed show tonight, it’s a private thing but Johnny could get us tickets in if you want to try and get your mind of your guy’’ He asked as I swallowed and shook my head.  
‘’No, trust me, that won’t help’’ I told him as he nodded and moved closer before hugging me, laughing slightly, I hugged him back despite the stares we were getting before he pulled away and grinned.  
‘’Alright but dude really, let yourself be happy for once, you never know how things could turn out between the two of you if yo don’t give it a go’’ He teased as the train started to slow down and I sighed before nodding.   
‘’Alright, but you’re buying coffee, I haven’t had any in god I dread to think how many hours and my body is craving it’’ I groaned as the doors opened and we quickly exited and moved along the platform until we got to the stairs and started to walk down them towards the street level.  
‘’I swear your last words will be you asking for a coffee’’ Isaac laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Adam, where the hell have you been, I’ve been looking for you all morning’’ Turning in the hallway, I glanced down towards Neil as he came walking towards me.   
‘’Sorry, dropped Tommy off at the station and grabbed some breakfast before going for a drive and then I came back here’’ I told him as I turned around and started to walk back along the hall and towards my room  
‘’Who the hell is Tommy’’ Neil’s cry rang out as I grinned slightly to myself and pulled my keycard out, my eyes glancing down at Tommy’s wallet which I still had in my hand since I had noticed it on the passenger’s seat, by then it was too late and Tommy had already gone.  
‘’Someone I met’’ I shrugged as I unlocked the door and pushed it open and stepped inside. Dropping the key down on to the small table which was beside the door, I walked further in and over to the bed which was still in a mess from when we had left this morning, a grin on my lips as I perched on the edge and placed Tommy’s wallet on the nightstand before pulling my jacket off.  
‘’Met someone…what…who…where…when?’’ Neil shrieked as he closed the hotel door and I rolled my eyes.   
‘’His name is Tommy and I met him last night before the show when I went for a quiet drink’’ I shrugged out as I glanced over towards him, ‘’and then I met up with him again after the show and came back here’’ I told him, ‘’don’t worry he had no idea who I am’’ I told him as he breathed out and ran his fingers through his hair.   
‘’God Adam, how can you be so god damn stupid, did you use protection…wait no I don’t even want to know’’ Neil gagged as I laughed and stood up again.

Pulling my shirt off and dropping it on to the floor, I glanced over at Neil again to see him thumbing through his phone before I rolled my eyes and turned back to my bags and grabbed a fresh one out before I started to move the bed covers back out straight and dropped back down on to my bed again.   
‘’Alright, remember, you need to be at the venue for ten thirty sharp’’ Neil told me as I rolled my eyes slightly and moved my arm up behind my head. ‘’I mean it Adam, this is the last show you are doing, people have been waiting for tonight for a long time and then you have the meet and greet afterwards’’  
‘’I know Neil, you haven’t let me forget it for the past few weeks’’ I groaned out.   
‘’Well you do seem to like to forget things or go off when no one knows where you’ve gone like last night…are you sure this kid didn’t know who you are?’’   
‘’First, Tommy isn’t a kid, he’s twenty-two Neil and he had no idea who I was’’ I told him as I reached over grabbed my phone and Tommy’s wallet. Resting it against my stomach, I unlocked my phone and checked it before I found my way to Tommy’s number and paused, my mind wondering to what he might have been doing, locking the screen again, I rested it on my stomach again before I looked towards Neil who was stood staring at me.  
‘’Ha yeah, I will believe all that once I see his ID’’ Neil scoffed as he turned and pulled the door open again and paused halfway out, ‘’remember ten-thirty and no later Adam, don’t make me call mom on you or Lane’’ He told me before he was walking out, the door closing with a click behind him as I laughed softly to myself and turned over to grab the TV controller which was sat on the nightstand.

Flipping through the stations for while, I finally settled on a movie playing before I sat up fully and grabbed the hotel room’s phone and the small menu which was sat beside it, glancing through it, I grinned to myself before I rung up and ordered some room service, giving them my room number and the card number I was using to be booked in with, I hung up again and replaced everything as I got up and headed in to the bathroom to turn the shower on before I started to get undressed again as it warmed up.

Standing under the spray, I rested my hands against the tiled wall as I closed my and let my head hang as I grinned, I couldn’t help but think about the way Tommy looked this morning before he woke up, the expression on his face so soft and innocent, almost like he was something an angel had carved out of such precious ivory. I still couldn’t get past of what we had done together from the bathroom to coming back here and the way he didn’t seem angry at me for not telling who I was, I knew that I was risking a lot with Tommy but I had told him the truth when I told him that I wanted to see what could happen between us. From the moment I had seen him enter the bar laughing, I knew that I had wanted him and it had been the truth when I told him I was trying to work out a way of going over to ask him for a drink before Neil called and I turned my eyes away just long enough to look back and see him gone, finding him in the toilets was a total surprise but I couldn’t help but let a laugh out at everything which had happened, the way he seemed so fierce and worriless until last night in the bed, the way his eyes was wide and full of a fear I hadn’t seen before. I just had the urge to pull him in to a tight hug to make all the hurt go away despite only being a year older than him, I knew it had been the right thing to do when I backed off, the way Tommy opened up more while we talked, the small smiles I managed to get out of him with touch and light kisses against his shoulder, his laugh almost magical and musical that I just wanted to keep the smile there all the time.

Ω

Showered and dressed in clean clothes again, I moved around the hotel room, my phone pressed to my ear as I laughed and answered some of the questions I was being asked by the interviewer on the other end of the line before I moved towards the large window and folded my leg underneath me as I sat on the bench seat there and just stared out over the city.   
‘’How do I love New York? It’s amazing, I’ve been once before but I was much younger so I didn’t have the sort of free rein as I do now’’ I laughed out ‘’oh im certain to make sure I will come back here again’ I told her before answering a few more questions.  
Finally hanging up, I let a loud breath out before I turned and walked back over to the bed and sat down, my eyes moving up to the nightstand to where I had placed Tommy’s wallet again when I grinned, checking the time I saw that it was closer to four-thirty now before I made my mind up of going to his place to return his wallet, just hoping that he hadn’t noticed it was missing all day and that if he did he wasn’t freaking out too badly. Picking my own wallet up, I pushed both in to my pockets before I grabbed the car rental keys and headed towards the door where I slipped my jacket on along with the cap before I was stepping out and locking the room up again.  
Heading down and out to where I had parked the car around the side of the hotel building and in the underground car park, I made sure that my cap was low before I unlocked the door and slipped inside and closed it again, the keys being pressed in to the ignition as I dropped my phone and own wallet on to the dashboard and flicked Tommy’s open to look for anything with his address on.   
‘’Tommy-Joe Ratliff…cute’’ I muttered to myself as I came across a library card which I noticed was out of date by a few months, a small smile playing on the edge of my lips, I laughed softly to myself before I started to search for his ID knowing that it would have to of have his address somewhere on it at least.   
Finding it, I pulled it out before glancing down at it with a frown when it felt thicker than normal. Watching as two cards slid apart, I frowned again and turned them over to see two identical ID cards with Tommy’s photo on, all the information the same apart from his age and the address, swallowing slightly as I read the name of the college campus and his date of birth, I felt my heart crash against my chest as I thought back to some of the things Tommy said and the way he acted with a few things like when he had asked for my own age, the way he had a small look in his eyes which I couldn’t place…it all made sense now. ‘’fuck’’ I cursed as I brought a hand up and rubbed it over my face, my fingers moving up to run through my hair, knocking my cap off before I brought them back down again and lightly pressed them to my lips as I thought about the kisses we had shared and they way he looked at me this morning, almost like he was thinking about not leaving to come back to the hotel with me again like I had joked about with.  
He was only nineteen, he had lied to me about his age and I felt myself starting to worry about what else he might of lied about before my thoughts turned to Neil and his words of ‘ _I told you so’_ ringing through my ears along with the ear bashing I knew I would get once the truth came out to him. I also knew that if Neil found out he would soon go telling Lane and probably mom too, letting a groan out, I pushed the ID back in to his wallet and put it up on the dashboard with my own as I breathed out and pulled my cap back on again, I wasn’t sure what to do, I knew that Tommy wasn’t underage so I couldn’t get in trouble with the law or anything if our night together had somehow gotten out to the public and the press.

Starting the car up again, I pulled out and started to drive around before I stopped outside a before shop and grabbed both wallets and my phone before getting out and locking the car up before I headed inside and towards the counter.  
‘’Hi and welcome, what can I get for you today?’’ The girl asked from behind the counter as I glanced up at the boards before I ran my eyes over the list.   
‘’I’ll just take a ice tea thanks’’ I told her as she nodded,   
‘’Is that to stay or to go?’’   
‘’To go thanks’’ I told her as I pulled a few bills out and handed them over before I moved down the line and stood near the end of the counter while my drink was being made, my mind half in the shop while the other half ran off with the thoughts of Tommy and what I was going to do about it.   
Hearing my drink get called out, I stepped closer and smiled softly towards the girl before I took it and started to head back out and towards the car again. Sat inside and sipping at the drink, I breathed out before I settled the drink down in to the cup holder and reached out for Tommy’s wallet again which I had pushed in to my pocket before I tugged his ID out again and ran my thumb over his photo before I looked down at the college campus and made my mind up.  
I was going to go to the campus and find out what dorm building he lived in and go to see him, I knew that he would probably be freaked out for turning up like I would if he had lied to his age and I wondered what kind of story he might try to make up…if he would make up one anyway.

Ω

Heading across the campus once I had found out his dorm block and dorm number, I glanced around at the different students walking around the large campus and lowered my cap a little more out of nerves as Tommy’s wallet felt heavy in my hand, swallowing slightly, I glanced up at the buildings, counting along the numbers before I came to the last block which was the closest to a large sports field and turned up towards the doors before looking at the buzzers on the side.  
Jumping slightly as the door was opened, I turned to see a tall guy walking out before he threw a smile in my direction and quickly headed back down the steps as I reached out and grabbed the door just as it went to close. Slipping inside, I glanced around the dorm room numbers before I headed towards the elevator and hit the call button once I realized that his room was a few floors up.

Standing inside, I leaned back against the wall after pressing the fourth floor button and watched as the doors closed slowly, the sounds of department store music slowly filling the space had me chuckling to myself slightly as I looked back down at Tommy’s wallet and found myself opening it to pull his ID out again, my thumb rubbing over the photo as I sighed deeply to myself.   
‘’Why’d you lie to me Tommy-Joe’’ I muttered to myself before I pushed it back inside and pushed it in to my jacket pocket as I felt the elevator start to slow before it jumped to a stop and the doors slowly opened. Smiling at the two girls who were stood waiting, I slipped past quickly and glanced around before I turned and moved my hand to stop the elevator doors closing. ‘’hey, umm I don’t suppose you could help me out could you?’’ I asked as they looked at me before glancing to each other.   
‘’What can we do for you?’’ The tallest one asked as I smiled.   
‘’Looking for dorm 429, Tommy Ratliff lives there’’ I told them as they looked at each other again and giggled,   
‘’Oh him, he is so god damn gorgeous but he doesn’t seem to take any interest in anyone since his last break up, but the dorm is down the hall to the left and then head on down before taking the right and its near the end there’’ She told me as I nodded with a smile.   
‘’Thanks girls, have a good day’’ I told  them before stepping back and letting the door slide close against their giggling.

Walking down the hallway slowly, I could hear a mixture of different things playing from different rooms; some dorms had their doors wide open while others was closed. Smiling to myself, I couldn’t help but think back to the time I had gone to college myself before I had dropped out after a few weeks much to the despair of our parents but I was still thankful that they had stuck by my idea of wanting to make it in the music business which I had luckily managed to keep until now.  
Turning down the hallways like the girl had instructed, I glanced up at the dorm room numbers before I finally reached dorm  number 429, glancing at the white board which was stuck to the plain white door, I couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the small messages in different hand writing before yelling came from inside followed by laughter and music from down the hallway, turning back I raised my hand breathed out deeply, my eyes closing briefly before I opened them again and knocked on the door just above the whiteboard. ‘’here goes nothing’ I muttered to myself as I took a step back slightly and twisted my body to look back down the hall as another door opened and music came spilling out.

‘’Hey can I help’’ Hearing the door open and someone speak, I turned back around to see another guy stood in the doorway dressed in a pair of sweats and a hooded jacket with the college’s name across it.  
‘’Isaac you asshole’’ Looking past him slightly at the sound of Tommy’s yell before laughter, I turned back to the other guy as he laughed slightly,  
‘’Sorry dude, roommates’’ He told me as I nodded slightly, ‘’what can I do for you?’’ He asked as there was banging and muffed voices again.   
‘’Oh, umm I was actually looking for Tommy’’ I told him as the guy raised an eyebrow slightly and let his eyes trail over me,  
‘’You must be the bathroom guy Tommy wont tell us about’’ He smirked as I felt a small blush come to my cheeks as I reached up and scratched the back of my neck slightly.  
‘’Bathroom guy’’ I asked as he laughed and nodded, his head turning back as there was a loud crash.   
‘’Yeah, the dude Tommy went to meet up with again last night and came to class with yesterday’s clothes still on, trust me trying to get information out of him is like trying to bleed a stone, that ass is insisting that he wont spill anything’’ He grinned and I felt myself relax slightly at the thought that nothing had been said about me by Tommy.   
‘’I guess that is me, im Adam by the way’’ I told him as I held my hand out and he took it with a nod.   
‘’Im-‘’   
‘’Dave…Oh shit…I think I just killed Tommy’’ Hearing the panicked shout, we both turned towards it before Dave glanced back at me and nodded inside before he turned and rushed through, following him, I pushed the door behind me roughly before I followed him through and in to another room to see what who I remember Tommy being with last night knelt on the ground beside Tommy who didn’t seem to be moving.   
‘’Fuck Isaac, what the hell did you do to him?’’ Dave asked as he rushed over and dropped down, his hands moving up to Tommy head before he leaned down to move his ear near his mouth.  
‘’We were wrestling, he still thinks I stole his wallet and hid it to piss him off for not telling us anything…oh shit Sophie’s going to kill me..’’ He started to babble.   
‘’Isaac…what happened’’ Dave asked , breathing out slightly, I pushed my cap back a little and rubbed my hand over the side of my neck, I wasn’t sure what to do or say as I watched the two of them fuss over Tommy.  
‘’I…we were messing around like I said, Tommy was stood on the bed and I grabbed the blankets, I swear that he wasn’t standing on them…I wouldn’t of pulled at them if he was… fuck he fell and…shit is he dead?’’ Isaac asked, ‘’I can’t go away for killing my best friend dude, I wont fucking survive in prison man…look at me im tiny’’  
‘’Isaac shut the fuck up, Tommy isn’t dead …Christ you are such an idiot sometimes’’ Dave muttered before he turned, ‘’Adam can you grab me that pillow there?’’ He asked as I turned to look at the bed he was pointing too, moving I grabbed it quickly and started to walk over before I knelt down and helped to slide it under Tommy’s head as Dave lifted it.  
‘’Holy shit its you’’ Turning, I looked up at Isaac to see him staring at me with wide eyes before he scrambled back slightly, eyes moving between me and Tommy. Watching as he pushed to his feet and quickly ran out, I frowned before I turned back to look at Dave before I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Long story’’ I told him as he nodded and we both turned back down to look at Tommy.

Stroking my fingers through his hair softly, I glanced up again as Dave walked back in with a glass of water and sat it down on the nightstand before I felt Tommy move slightly under my touch and I dropped my eyes back down to him as he groaned slightly and rolled on to his side as he coughed.  
‘’Shit’’ He muttered as Dave laughed.   
‘’Welcome back dude, you gave us a fucking scare, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Isaac panic so much’’ Dave spoke out as I rubbed at his back.   
‘’What the fuck happened’’ Tommy asked as he stayed laid on his side and more of his stomach, his forehead resting in to the crook of his arm as I ran my hand down his back slowly before back up again. ‘’all I remember was being stood on my bed and Isaac pulling the blankets away and laughing before waking up here’’ He muttered as Dave picked the glass up again and crouched down.  
‘’Here drink this’’ He told him before we helped to sit Tommy up, ‘’I think you fainted or blacked out dude, when was the last time you ate?’’ Dave asked as Tommy took the glass from him.   
‘’Yesterday morning I think or was it dinner before…I can’t remember’’ He groaned as Dave frowned slightly.   
‘’Im going to go make you a sandwich or something and tell Isaac that he hasn’t killed you so he can stop worrying about going to prison for murder if Sophie doesn’t kill him first’’ Dave laughed as he stood, ‘’You okay here Adam?’’ He asked as I nodded and smiled softly.   
‘’Adam’’ Looking back at Tommy as he turned, I watched his eyes grown wide before he swallowed deeply and I reached out to wrap my hand around his and the glass as it slipped slightly.  
‘’Hey you’’ I told him softly, ‘’how are you feeling?’’ I asked as he just stared at me.   
‘’How…how did you find me here’’ Tommy asked quickly as he moved away a little, the panic still clear on his face along with fear and worry before I smiled softly and pulled his wallet out my jacket pocket.  
‘’You must of dropped it when you got out the car this morning, I kept meaning to call or text you but I got caught up in some phone interviews so I thought I would look for an address and well…I found your ID’s’’ I told him as I glanced down at the wallet and ran my thumb over it before holding it out to him, ‘’why’d lie to me baby?’’ I whispered softly as he slowly took it from me.   
‘’I was scared I would get caught and kicked out’’ Tommy whispered after a few minutes of silence between us, ‘’Isaac had gone to a lot of trouble getting us some fake ID’s to go out last night…I…’’ Looking up, I couldn’t help but smile at the blush covering Tommy’s cheeks, ‘’his friend wanted us to come check you out’’ He mumbled softly, eyes on his knees which was pulled to his chest as he leaned against his bed, ‘’then you asked me my age in the bathroom and I panicked and told you my fake ID one and everything happened and then I bumped in to my ex who broke my heart before I finally noticed it was you on the stage and then you called me asking to meet up and we ended up in the hotel and I got so scared when you told me you were twenty-three when I asked your age’’ Tommy rattled on before I leaned over and pressed my lips to his softly.  
‘’Breathe Tommy’’ I whispered as I pulled away and he slowly opened his eyes to look at me.   
‘’You’re not mad?’’ he whispered before I smiled and shrugged a little.   
‘’Maybe a little upset you lied to me and it might of made me wonder what else you might of lied about but I trust you and from Isaac’s reaction when he realized who I was, I believe your roommate when he says that you wouldn’t tell them anything about last night’’ I whispered softly as he blushed again. Hearing footsteps, we both turned and glanced up to see Dave walk back in, a plate in his hand before he handed it down to Tommy who took it.  
‘’Make sure he eats it all’’ He told me as I nodded slightly and glanced over at Tommy who seemed to be blushing brighter.

‘’You need to re-new your library card by the way Tommy-Joe’’ I teased out to him  quietly as I moved my fingers up to trail across his knuckles which was over his knees, the empty plate and glass pushed out in front of him before I glanced up to see the faint blush over his cheeks again.  
‘’This is just embarrassing’’ He mumbled before leaning his head on my shoulder as I chuckled softly, ‘’of everything I could do while in college, I have to meet you’’ He grumbled and I frowned slightly as I looked down at him.   
‘’You make it sound like a bad thing’’ I told him quietly before he sat up slowly again and stared at me.   
‘’Not in that way…I mean you are a really nice guy and perfect and so understanding and I had to go and mess it up by lying about my age and meeting you that way and fuck, I could really kill Isaac’’ Tommy grumbled as he turned to look towards his bedroom door.  
‘’I think he’s still hiding out in his room’’ I told him as he laughed slightly and turned back to look at me, the fear and worry back in his eyes again.   
‘’I am sorry Adam’’ He whispered to me before I smiled and turned slightly, bringing my hand up to the side of his jaw, I let myself stare in to his eyes before I leaned closer and softly brushed my lips over his temple.  
‘’I still mean everything I said last night’’ I whispered in to his ear, ‘’but a lot of things are going to be hard and…’’ I trailed off with a small sigh as I rested my forehead against his.   
‘’I know’’He whispered almost brokenly before I shifted and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

Ω

Turning away from the large board Tommy had on his wall filled with different photos and other things, I smiled towards him as he slowly walked back in, a hand pressed against his arm which was slowly rubbing at it, his eyes glanced towards the wall as I turned away and slowly walked over towards him.  
‘’Are you okay’’ I asked softly as he glanced up through his hair at me and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, apart from feeling like a stupid teenager getting caught for doing something stupid’’ He muttered out which hand me laughing softly before pulling him in to my arms.   
‘’It will be okay you know Tommy’’ I told him as he nodded against my chest slightly, his own arms sliding around my waist tightly before he pulled away and leaned up, his lips moving against my jaw before he pulled away with a smile.  
‘’I know...it’s still a little over whelming and everything you know, I never expected to find out that you were a singer and I never expected you to call me’’ Tommy shrugged, ‘’its happened before, I’ve given someone my number when they’ve asked with the promise of again and its never happened’’ He told me with another shrug like he could read my mind.   
‘’Well Im glad and I would’ve always called you again, hell…I was still standing in that bathroom for about ten minutes after you left because I couldn’t get you off my mind and I still don’t know how I managed to get through the show last night’’ I grinned out at him, ‘’I just wanted to call you and take you back to my hotel room like we did anyway but I just wanted to do it so much sooner than we actually did’ I laughed as a small blush filled his cheeks and he shook his head slightly.  
‘’You are just something else Adam’’ Tommy grinned as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’What can I saw, I perform to entertain’’ I grinned.

Letting him take my hand and pull me out his room, I glanced around the dorm slightly before I let my eyes settle back on Tommy again as we headed in to the main lounge area where Dave was sat on the couch, books open around him but a game controller in his hands.  
‘’Isaac is still hiding out in his room’’ Dave spoke out without turning, his eyes glued on the TV screen where he was shooting at some kind of creature before I turned back to look at Tommy who was nodding and frowning to himself.   
‘’Stay here’’ He told me with a kiss to the jaw, smiling softly as he ran off down the hall again, I took a few steps forward before I perched myself on the arm of the couch and looked up at the screen again.  
‘’Do you play?’’   
‘’Huh’’  
‘’Video games…do you play them?’’ Dave asked,   
‘’Oh no, I don’t have time for them and I never really did get the whole idea of how to play them’’ I shrugged as he laughed slightly and nodded.   
‘’Dick’’ Turning towards the hall, I grinned slightly as I heard Tommy’s voice,   
‘’Well you love me so shut the fuck up’’ Isaac called back before I turned back again as Dave cursed loudly.   
‘’Are they always like this?’’ I asked as he glanced up at me and grinned.   
‘’It could be worse’’ He shrugged just as there was a few bangs and we both turned to see Tommy walking past and pulling his shirt up and over his head before turning to chuck it back the way he had came. ‘’well I guess Tommy got water chucked at him again’’ Dave laughed before I turned to look at him confused. ‘’I don’t know, its an Isaac thing, he chucks water at people when he’s pissed at them or he has some other sort of thing running through that mind of his’’ He told me as I nodded and turned back at the footsteps.  
‘’Oh honey pie im sorry’’ Isaac called out as he walked past and followed Tommy, ‘’you know I didn’t mean it sweetie come and give daddy a big hug sugar’’ I head Isaac laugh out as I grinned and shook my head slightly.   
‘’I think I don’t want to know’’ I chuckled softly as Dave grinned at me.   
‘’Good choice man, shit sorry, look sit down and have a beer or something’’ He told me as he grabbed the books from beside him and clearing the couch as I stood and walked around.  
‘’Im good, I got a show tonight so’’ I shrugged as he nodded.

Watching Dave as he started another game up, I couldn’t help but glance over the back of the couch and towards the hallway where I could hear Tommy and Isaac laughing together before I turned back again and settled in to the corner a little more, my arm resting across the top and my other over my thigh as I watched Dave kill a few more creatures before moving on through another empty warehouse.   
‘’So you and our Tommy huh’’ Dave asked quietly as he paused the game to lean forward and grab his drink before placing it down again a few moments later.  
‘’I guess so’’ I shrugged out as he started to play again.   
‘’You seem like a nice guy Adam but I don’t want to see Tommy hurt’’ He told me as I frowned,  
‘’Im not following’’   
‘’Tommy…don’t hurt him, if you do I wont be afraid to come after your balls, he’s our boy and we look out for him, he may seem tough and unbreakable on the outside a lot of the time but really he is like a butterfly, brush the magic dust off the wings and they can’t fly, they can’t do anything so they get hurt because they can’t get away’’ Dave told me as he glanced over, ‘’so don’t go brushing Tommy’s magic dust off him because im not going to see my buddy get hurt again by another guy’’  
‘’I wouldn’t dream of hurting Tommy, I know we only met last night and it wasn’t the normal way’’ I shrugged with a small frown as I thought about the way Tommy acted back in the bathrooms before last night and then today when he blacked out, it was three different sides to him which I hadn’t noticed until Dave mentioned about it. ‘’but I like him, I wouldn’t hurt him’’  
‘’Good because I know Isaac would come after you too, he may be a little guy but he’s stronger than you think’’ Dave grinned.   
‘’Ooooo Adam’s in trouble now’ Turning, I looked up to see Isaac smirking slightly, ‘’if Dave is giving you the papa D speech then he must like you’’ Isaac grinned.   
‘’Papa D speech’’ I asked. ‘’you mean like the dad speech they normally give to their daughter’s boyfriends or dates?’’ I asked before Isaac glanced towards Dave and behind him again.   
‘’Yeah but we don’t say that…not since Tommy lost his dad, its still kind of sensitive towards him’’ He told me,   
‘’what’s sensitive to me?’’ Tommy’s voice spoke out as we turned to see him walking back in.   
‘’Oh you know baby…you precious ass you keep saying you got’’ Isaac counted out before ducking as Tommy swung for him.   
‘’Oh I have ass alright you bastard’’ Tommy muttered out as he walked around and perched on the arm of the couch next to me with a small smile, returning it, I let my hand slide up to his lower back before he slipped off and down in to my lap. ‘’Isaac’s buying us dinner tonight aren’t you bitch’’ Tommy called out as he turned and looked towards Isaac before grinning.   
‘’Fine, fine I’ll buy everyone dinner tonight but im not cleaning up the mess afterwards’’ Isaac laughed as he was walking off again towards the kitchen.

Sure enough an hour later found two half empty pizza boxes sat on the coffee table along with a few cartons of Mexican and Chinese food as we watched the movie playing on the screen. Turning my eyes away as I dropped my chop sticks back in to the box again and placed it on the arm of the couch, I dropped my eyes from the TV screen and down to where Tommy was sat in between my legs on the floor, his arms over my knees slightly as he ate before he was leaning forward and pushed his box on to the table before Isaac leaned over and flicked his ear.   
‘’Dude, what the hell’’ Tommy cursed out.   
‘’Eat’’ Isaac spoke back,  
‘’I’ve had enough’’   
‘’Tommy’’  
‘’Isaac’’  
‘’Oh my god you guys, you have dicks act like men’’ Dave suddenly spoke out before the tension in the room broke and we found ourselves laughing, ‘’but seriously Tommy, you have to remember to eat so Isaac doesn’t have to worry about being killed by his girlfriend or being sent to jail cause he thought he killed you’’ Dave grinned out as Tommy shook his head, his own smile on his lips.  
‘’Really guys, I’ve had enough’’ Tommy told them before he was leaning back against my legs more, dropping my hand down to stroke my fingers over his neck, I smiled softly as Tommy tilted his head back and smiled up at me.  
‘’So Adam, I hear you have another show tonight’’ Looking up, I turned towards Isaac and nodded before I pulled my phone out quickly to look at the time and let a soft breath out when I noticed that it was just a little past six.  
‘’Yeah, the last one in the city before I go in to the studio again to retune some songs up then the tour’’ I shrugged out, a smile on my lips as I felt Tommy’s hand move over mine.  
‘’Sounds like you have a busy time ahead of you’’ Dave spoke up as I frowned slightly and nodded.   
‘’I do, im normally in the studio from eight in the morning to anything at night, most of the time im leaving about one or two in the morning and it can be like that for a few days in a row before I crash out here and there for a few hours’’ I told him as he nodded and I watched as he threw a glance towards Isaac and then down at Tommy again as he turned away and went back to eating again. Trying my best to ignore it, I looked back down at Tommy to see him resting his temple against my knee, our fingers locked together slightly before I stroked my thumb across the side of his throat lightly, his smile appearing as he shifted slightly and let my hand go.

Watching Tommy as he pushed himself up on to his feet and grabbed some of the empty cartons before walking out the room, I turned back and glanced at the table slightly before I was grabbing my own and another empty box and standing up myself before I was heading out the room and towards the kitchen where I could hear him moving around in.   
‘’Want any help?’’ I asked softly as he turned to look over his shoulder with a smile, his hands pushing his sleeves up before he shrugged.   
‘’Not much to help with’’ He grinned as I laughed softly. Watching as he turned back to the sink, I pushed the empty boxes in to the rubbish bin along with the others I spotted before I turned and leaned against the counter to watch Tommy, his movements graceful and soft as he cleaned the dishes had me chuckling softly, his head turning to glance over his shoulder with a questioning look before I shrugged a little which had him turning back again. Sighing softly as I watched him, I knew that coming to the campus to find Tommy had been the right thing to do despite the small amount of fear I had in the back of my mind about everything but since being here, I had come to see another side of Tommy along with the way Dave and Isaac seemed to look out for him.  
Pushing away from the counter, I let myself cross the space of the kitchen before I was sliding my arms around Tommy’s waist and burying my face in to the side of his neck softly. I could feel Tommy pause in the washing before he started again, a slight chuckle causing his body to shake as I smiled against his skin and pressed a soft kiss to it as I sighed and squeezed him a little tighter again.  
‘’Come to the show tonight’’ I whispered out to him as I pulled my head away from his neck and rested it more on his shoulder so I could see his face as he glanced towards me slightly.  
‘’You really want me there?’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’I want you there but I can’t make you come, but I just don’t want to leave you yet either and it sucks that this shows been planned for months now so I can’t cancel it just to stay here with you’’ I admitted to him truthfully as a light blush filled out over his cheeks.  
‘’You would actually cancel the show to stay with me’’ Tommy asked as I smiled and nodded again.   
‘’I would cancel anything to stay with you Tommy-Joe’’ I grinned as he laughed slightly and turned in my arms, pulling away slightly as he brought his hands up, I glanced at either one before he rolled his eyes and leaned to the side slightly and grabbed a cloth to dry them before he was wrapping them around my neck.  
‘’Why’’ He asked as I shrugged and ran my hands up and down his sides softly,   
‘’Why not’’ I asked back.   
‘’You can’t answer my question with another question Adam’’ he told me as I smiled and looked at his face softly.   
‘’Because I like you Tommy…I like you a lot and I’ve had nothing but you on my mind since we first met and I really didn’t want you grabbing a cab this morning and leaving me so I offered you the ride and I hated the fact that we arrived at the station so quickly.’’ I told him, ‘’I hate the fact that you didn’t miss the ten thirty train because it meant that I couldn’t spend more time with you and I sat in the car at the station for nearly half an hour just staring at the steps you had ran up just thinking about what I would do if you suddenly appeared again. I hate the fact that I can’t take you out on dates because of the media press all the time, I hate that I travel a lot so I can’t always be near you but most of all, I hate the fact that someone hurt you bad enough that you felt fear’’ I whispered truthfully to him. ‘’I want to be the one to fix your heart and make it better again, I may not be around a lot and I may hurt you by being busy a lot but sticky tape still holds things together and I will always be there with some in my pocket ready to put the little pieces back together again’’ Pausing slightly to catch my breath, I looked up and in to Tommy’s eyes softly as he stared back at me. ‘’from the moment I first saw you enter the bar last night, I felt attracted to you, your laugh was magical and I wanted to be the one making you laugh and smile, last night when we were laid in bed just talking to each other, each smile you gave me warmed me and I made a promise to myself that I would always make you smile and laugh because you deserve that baby and I want to give you everything. I don’t care that you lied about your age just to get in to bars with your friends, I really don’t because if you never done that then I wouldn’t of met you and I would still be a lonely twenty-three year old moping around his hotel room’’ Hearing Tommy’s soft laugh, I couldn’t help but smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist.   
‘’Are you finished?’’ He asked as I felt my own blush form over my cheeks.   
‘’I think so, but I could still find things to say about how happy you make me’’ I told him.   
‘’Well don’t because what you said is enough’’ Tommy told me, his eyes bright as he smiled and I nodded. ‘’I would love to come to the show tonight’’ He whispered as I grinned and pulled him closer.

Letting my lips press against his again, I felt Tommy’s arms curl around my neck more as I pulled him closer to my body and let a hand slip up under his shirt to rest against warm skin as we slowly pulled away to breath. Feeling his soft lips against mine again, I opened up slightly to let his tongue move back against mine before I started to softly step him back against the counter. Hearing someone clear their throats from behind us, we both jumped and pulled away as I spun around to see Dave and Isaac stood in the kitchen doorway with a smile on each other their faces.  
‘’That was so lovely’’ Isaac teased as he walked in and through his rubbish away.   
‘’You’re in our good books Adam’’ Dave spoke out as I glanced towards Tommy to see him blushing slightly.   
‘’Guys’’ He muttered out before curling in to my side, my arms wrapping around his waist tightly.   
‘’Just remember we have class in the morning’’ Isaac told Tommy as he nodded slightly.   
‘’So that means you have to bring him home Adam’’ Dave told me as I nodded.   
‘’I will don’t worry’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’Seriously guys stop acting like my fathers, Im old enough to look after myself’’ Tommy spoke out as they both turned to look towards him. Looking at the looks on their faces, I could tell that they wanted to talk to Tommy.   
‘’I um…Im going to go wait in your room baby’’ I told Tommy as he looked up with a slight frown but nodded anyway, leaning down, I brushed my lips against his softly before I pulled away and looked towards the other two before heading out and down to Tommy’s room again.

Stepping back up to the wall of photographs, I looked them over again for a while before I noticed a photo hidden behind another and I couldn’t help but reach out and move one out the way slightly to see a photo of Tommy sat on another guys lap, his arms around the guys neck and the guy’s around his waist, his lips pressed against Tommy’s cheek as he laughed. Frowning slightly, I wondered if it was the ex-boyfriend before I dropped it back again and moved my eyes to another photograph.   
‘’Pretty’’ I mumbled out when I came across another photograph of Tommy with a girl.   
‘’That’s Lisa’’ Jumping, I turned to see Tommy stood behind me, his hands in his pockets, ‘’she’s my sister’’ He smile softly as I nodded.   
‘’She’s pretty’’ I told him softly as he smiled and walked closer, his arms sliding around my waist which had me hugging my arms over his shoulders. ‘’But you’re prettier’’ I whispered as he blushed softly. Leaning down, I brushed my lips over his cheek softly before leaning my forehead against his, my eyes closed as I trailed my hand around to rest against the back of his neck and let my thumb stroke over his skin.

Ω

‘’You go on in so you’re not late’’ I told Adam as he looked over and nodded,   
‘’you sure you can park up?’’ He asked as I laughed softly and nodded.   
‘’Of course I can, just go on in and I’ll be right behind you’’ Looking out the window as Adam pulled over, getting out the car and walking around, I pressed a kiss to his lips as he smiled down at me and pushed me closer to the car and pulled the door shut as another car past by.   
‘’Sorry’’ He told me as I laughed softly and shook my head,   
‘’don’t be’’ I told Adam as he leaned down and pressed his lips back against mine again. ‘’go before your late’’ I muttered against his lips as he smiled and pulled away.   
‘’Okay, okay, but hurry’’ He told me before walking away.

Slipping back in to the car, I pulled away from the curb before turning the corner and found the back alleyway and pulled the car in. locking up and walking back around to the front of the bar, I looked up as I got closer to the entrance to see a bouncer stood there, his arms crossed before he stepped in front of me.   
‘’Got any ID?’’ They guy asked as I frowned slightly before I tapped against my hands against my pockets to feel that my wallet wasn’t there before I was checking my pockets.   
‘’Im here with Adam…the singer’’ I told him as I checked my pockets again.   
‘’Sorry, if I let everyone in who said that then I would be out of a job kid’’ He spoke out, ‘’no entrance, sorry’’  
‘’Come on, just go inside and find the singer, he will back me up’’ I told him as the bouncer shook his head.   
‘’No can do, no Id no entrance’’  
‘’For fuck sake’’ I groaned as I turned and walked back to the car again, unlocking it, I climbed back inside and checked through to double check that my wallet hadn’t fallen out before I was climbing out and heading back around again as my phone rang.

‘’Baby where are you’’ Adam’s voice asked as I sighed and eyed the bouncer as he looked towards me again.   
‘’Outside, the big warehouse out front won’t let me in’’ I told him as few muffles came from his end. ‘’I left my wallet behind’’ I mumbled  
‘’Hold on a second Tommy’’ Adam spoke out, ‘’okay, im on the way out just hang tight’’ Adam told me.   
‘’Alright’’ Hearing the phone call end, I pushed my phone back in to my pocket again and shifted my jacket around me as the wind picked up around us.   
‘’Look kid, I told you…no idea I can’t let you in’’ The bouncer told me as I rolled my eyes slightly and turned back to look up the street. ‘’Mr. Lambert, shouldn’t you be inside getting ready?’’ Hearing the bouncer’s voice, I smirked slightly as I turned back around to see Adam looking at him.   
‘’Well I would be apart from my boyfriend isn’t being let in’’ Adam spoke out as he turned away and walked closer to me. ‘’sorry baby, I should’ve made sure you had it before we left yours’’ He told me before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against my lips, his hand sliding in to mine.  
‘’You’re with him’’ the bouncer spoke out.   
‘’I did tell you to go find him’’ I muttered out.   
‘’Im sorry, im just doing my job’’ The guy spoke out as Adam started to lead me inside,   
‘’Fucking jerk’’ I muttered out as Adam laughed and squeezed my hand softly.

Ω

Laughing softly to myself as Adam spoke again and shook his head when people tried to get another song out of him, I watched as he walked across the stage and slipped off and out the back before I turned back to the bar and ordered another coke before I handed the loose money over which I had in my pocket.   
‘’Tommy’’ Hearing a laughing voice, I turned slightly to see Andrew stood there again.   
‘’You’’ I choked out slightly, ‘’what are you doing here?’’ I asked before my eyes moved over his shoulder to see Adam moving through the crowd slightly, a smile on his face.   
‘’Came out for a few drinks while my friend wanted to come see this singer guy again, had tickets for months now’’ He told me as the tender came back and handed my drink over.   
‘’Thanks’’ I told him before I turned back again to look at my ex-boyfriend.   
‘’Not drinking tonight?’’ He asked as I shook my head,  
‘’No, im driving’’ I told him as he nodded slightly and glanced up to move out the way of someone before he stepped closer to me,   
‘’why don’t you come and join me and my friends for the night?’’ Andrew asked as he stepped closer again and I took a step back.   
‘’I can’t im sorry, im here with someone’’ I told him,   
‘’I thought you wasn’t in a relationship?’’ He asked.   
‘’I am now, it happened quickly, I met someone last night and we spent the night together and most of this afternoon and we’re trying to make a go of it’’ I told him before I drank half of my coke down and pushed it on to the bar.   
‘’Sounds great Tommy…really’’ Andrew told me and I could see it in his eyes slightly that there was something else on his mind before he raised his drink and took a mouthful.   
‘’Hey baby, you ready to leave?’’ Hearing Adam’s voice, I looked over Andrew’s shoulder and smiled towards him with a nod.   
‘’Yeah im all ready, sure you can leave?’’ I asked as he grinned.   
‘’No he can’t’’ Hearing another guy’s voice, I turned around to see someone walking closer. ‘’you forgot about the meet and greet Adam’’  
‘’Oh shit, Neil can’t you get me out of it?’’ Adam asked as he walked around and wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned in to him.   
‘’Oh so this is the Tommy guy you ran off with, I have to admit that you don’t look twenty-two’’ Neil spoke out as I frowned slightly and glanced up at Adam.   
‘’Ignore my brother baby, you going to be okay for fifteen minutes’’ He asked as I smiled up at him and nodded.   
‘’Of course he will be fine’’ Hearing Andrew, I watched as Adam looked over, an expression I couldn’t place forming over his face as he looked towards him.   
‘’I will be fine Adam, you go’’ I told him softly as I placed a hand on his waist, his attention dropping down to me as he nodded sharply, his blue eyes a little darker as I smiled softly. ‘’I’ll wait for you in the car and get it warmed up’’ I whispered out as he chuckled softly and leaned down, a hand moving up to cup my jaw before our lips pressed together.

Kissing him back, I smirked slightly before pushing him away again with a raised eyebrow as he glanced up towards Andrew again and back down again, his lips pressing back against mine before he moved his lips to my ear.  
‘’Warm yourself up too baby’’ He whispered which had me grinning slightly.   
‘’In what way’’ I teased as he laughed brightly and hugged his arms around me tightly.   
‘’wouldn’t you want to know’’ He laughed as I shook my head.   
‘’Just go Adam before your brother comes back, he kind of scares me’’ I told him as he groaned and pressed another kiss to my lips.   
‘’Okay, okay im going’’ Adam told me as he let go and walked away again, a small smile still on my lips.   
‘’So the singer dude huh, wouldn’t of taken him for your type’’ Andrew spoke out and I rolled my eyes slightly as I turned back to look at him.   
‘’And what’s my type Andrew’’ I asked him, ‘’don’t even think about trying to tell me that it’s you’’  I snapped out as I picked my drink back up and finished it off, ‘’excuse me, im going to go get the car warmed up for my boyfriend’’ I told him as I pushed past him and headed towards the exit.

Drumming my fingers against the steering wheel, the engine running softly and music playing before the sound of the door opening had me jumping and turning to see Adam slipping in to the car with a smile.  
‘’Sorry baby didn’t mean to make you jump’’ He told me as I shook my head and smiled towards him.   
‘’Its fine, you ready to go’’ I asked as he nodded and leaned closer, closing the gap, I let my hand rest against his jaw as our lips touched briefly and pulled away.  
‘’Got to get you back, got class in the morning im not allowed to let you be late for’’ Adam winked as I laughed softly and sat back, my eyes just staring at him in the semi darkness. ‘’what’’ He asked softly before I shrugged.   
‘’Nothing, just looking’’ I smiled before I turned back and started the car up.

Ω

‘’Shh’’ I whispered as Adam laughed, loudly as he tripped on the way out of the elevator, ‘’its late and people are sleeping you know’’ I teased out to him as he grinned and wrapped his arms back around my waist and picked me up, laughing myself, I covered my mouth with my hand. Wiggling out of his hold and back on my feet again, I looked towards him before I shook my head and started to head along the hallways and back towards the dorm.

Pausing outside the door, I bit my lip slightly and turned around to look at him, for some reason I suddenly felt nervous and I wasn’t sure why when we had pretty much done everything backwards and already had sex.   
‘What’s wrong baby?’’ Adam asked as I raised my eyes to look up at him,  
‘’Nothing’’ I told him with a smile, letting the silence fall out between us for a while, I bit my lip and smiled as I felt Adam’s hand come up to touch against my jaw. Leaning back against the closed door as Adam stepped forward, I looked up in to his eyes as he smiled and stepped closer again, his other hand moving to my waist before he was leaning down and pressing his lips against mine softly.  
Pulling away with a soft breath, I couldn’t help but bring my hands up to rest against his chest as I smiled up in to Adam’s eyes as he smiled back at me before we heard giggling, turning slightly, I glanced down the halls to see two of the girls who lived a dorm down watching us before I blushed and turned back to Adam as he grinned slightly.   
‘’They helped me find your dorm you know’’ He whispered out to me as I rolled my eyes and reached up to pull his cap off before I pushed it on again but backwards which had him laughing.  
‘’Dork’’ I muttered out as he shrugged.   
‘’I might be but you are still here with me’’ He whispered as I bit my lip.   
‘’Are you really okay with my age?’’ I asked him quietly as Adam sighed and slipped his hand up under my shirt to rest against my side.   
‘’Baby, I may be turning twenty-four in a few months but I don’t care, it’s only a few years’’ He whispered back as I swallowed and nodded slightly.   
‘’Will you stay the night?’’ I asked softly as he smiled at me,   
‘’Is Tommy-Joe really asking a boy to stay’’ Adam teased as I rolled my eyes slightly and bit at my lip which had Adam swallowing, ‘’of course I will’’ He told me as I nodded.

Letting a hand drop away from his chest, I fumbled with the door handle behind me before pushing it open as I curled my fingers around the front of Adam’s top and jacket, stepping backwards slowly, I kept my eyes on Adam’s as his hands came up to the doorframe before sliding down as he stepped after me, our eyes locked before a hand found their way back to my jaw in the darkness as his other pushed the door closed again.  
Turning, I found Adam’s hand and linked my fingers through his as I started to lead him through the dark dorm and towards my bedroom, from the silence I could tell that Dave and Isaac was in their own rooms and probably sleeping but at the same moment, I didn’t really care if they were still awake as I pulled Adam in to my room and closed the door behind him.

Undressing in the semi darkness, my small bedside lamp casting a soft glow with the material I had moved over to keep the light soft, I couldn’t help but stare towards Adam as he pulled his boots off and slid his jeans down long legs. Swallowing, I turned and undressed down to my boxers before sliding in to my bed before I felt it dip behind me and then Adam’s arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer again with a soft kiss to my shoulder.  
‘’Can I cuddle with you and noting else?’’ Adam whispered in to my skin as I turned around and smiled softly.   
‘’You can do whatever you want to do’’ I whispered as he smiled and pulled me closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Waken up slowly, I let a heavy breath out as I blinked the sleep out of my eyes before reaching up to rub at them, the movement slowly and heavy before I heard a breathe escape lips from behind me and a arm curling around my waist tighter to pull me back against a firm chest.  
‘’You shouldn’t be awake yet’’ Adam’s voice mumbled, ‘’too early’’ Shifting around in his hold gently, I turned over to face him with a soft smile as he blinked tired eyes open, the blueness of them shining in my dim bedroom before I as moving closer and curling my arm around his neck softly as he smiled.  
‘’Sorry if I woke you’’ I whispered to which he shook his head, his arm curling around my waist more and pulling me closer as Adam brushed a kiss over my nose.  
‘’Mm fine’’ He yawned out slightly, ‘’I normally wake up on my own about this time before fallen asleep again’’  
‘’Good’’ I whispered with a smile as I let my leg move through his and tangle at our shins before I was leaning closer and softly brushing my lips across his.  
Waiting a few moments, I soon felt Adam’s lips moving back against mine as I let my fingers slip up in to his hair as I felt my stomach tightening. Letting my eyes slide close tighter as Adam leaned towards me, I let his arms incase me closer against his body as he slowly rolled us over until my back was pressing fully against my bed sheets again. Finally ending the kiss, I let a heavy breath out as Adam ducked down and buried his face in to my neck, his arms hugging around me tightly as I moved mine tighter around his as I felt him press a kiss to the hollow of my shoulder.  
‘’You’re so warm’’ Adam mumbled against my skin as he shifted slightly and I pulled my knee away to let Adam lower his body down against mine, my knees hugging either side of his hips as I felt the damp warmth of his tongue spread out over my collar bone which had me laughing softly.  
‘’Would be warm…got you here’’ I mumbled softly as I let my fingers trail through his hair softly before falling down t trail along the back of his neck and along his bare shoulder before I let my hand lay flat and run down over his back. Looking down at him as he turned his head to rest on my shoulder, blue eyes meeting mine, I smiled softly before letting a soft sigh out and trailed my hand back up to the side of his neck. ‘’I want to say sorry for last night’’ I whispered to him which had him frowning slightly.   
‘’What for? Nothing happened’’ Adam whispered back.   
‘’Yeah it did, with Andrew when you first found me after the set’’ I told him quietly as I dropped my eyes down to Adam’s shoulder and let them take in the reckless which danced out over his skin. ‘’he’s kind of a jerk for answering you when you asked if I would be okay for the fifteen minutes you had to go and do your great thing.’’ I told him before Adam’s hand was trailing up my side and I turned to look at him.   
‘’He was your ex wasn’t he?’’ Adam asked as I nodded slightly, ‘’I saw the photo of you and him up on your board last night’’ Adam explained as I nodded again. ‘’You don’t have to apologize for him baby, really I should be saying sorry for my brother, he can be a jack ass when he wants to be and I told him you were twenty-two when I mentioned to him where I had been and it was before I found your proper ID in your wallet’’ Adam whispered against my skin as he pressed another soft kiss to my shoulder.   
‘’It’s okay really, I mean he’s your brother and looking out for you’’ I told Adam as he shifted and I turned slightly more to look at him, ‘’that’s what brothers do, they look out for each other no matter if the other is older or younger, im sure if your places were switched, you would be the same towards him and anyone he met one night and hit it off with’’ I told him as he smiled and nodded.  
‘’That is true, although girls can be scary…you haven’t met my manager Lane’’ Adam teased as I grinned and shook my head slightly.   
‘’Come here you big dork’’ I mumbled before I slipped my hand up to his jaw and angled his face up to press my lips back against his again.

Feeling Adam move up over me more before his hand slipped up my side slowly before around to press softly against my stomach which had me grinning against his lips, feeling Adam take the chance to slide his tongue across my lower lip, I parted them slightly more as I moved both of my hands down over his shoulder blades and down over his back before I trailed them back up over his sides as his body lowered further down against mine again.  
Dropping my head back from his lips as I felt Adam’s hips roll down in to mine, I let a heavy breath out before I felt him trail light kisses down over my jaw and on to my neck, his touch soft and teasing as I raised my hips up in to his in a slow motion, feeling the light nip against my collar, I grinned brightly as I brought my head back up again. My hand cradling his neck as Adam leaned up and pressed his lips back to mine again.   
‘’Im starting to like this early wake up’’ Adam whispered against my lips as I smiled back.   
‘’Me too’’ I whispered back to him as his hand slowly slipped down over my side and around on to my stomach before he was trailing it up to my chest, palm flat against one of my nipples while he leaned down and slowly trailed his lips down over my chest to the other. Arching up in to his touch, I bit down on my lower lip as Adam’s lips trailed down to my stomach, his tongue darting out to slide under the waist band of my boxers slightly before he was moving back up over my body again and pressing his lips back to mine again. ‘’please say we can be together again’’ I whispered against Adam’s lips before he was pulling away to stare down at me, his blue eyes slightly darker as they trailed over my face slowly.   
‘’You really want that?’’ He whispered, swallowing around the lump in my throat suddenly, I nodded towards him.   
‘’I trust you and I know this isn’t a one night thing’’ I whispered out to him as my hands moved up to rest against the sides of his neck softly, ‘’just don’t go breaking my heart’’  
‘’You know I don’t want to do that Tommy’’ Adam whispered to me softly as he leaned back down and pressed his lips back to mine again, the sense of care and trust behind it as I allowed my arms to wrap around his neck as I kissed him back.

Shuffling slightly under Adam, I watched as he pulled his body away from me and drop beside as I turned over on to my side and reached out for my drawer beside my bed when I felt his hand slide up my bare back, shivering under the touch again, I yanked the draw open and moved my hand through it before I felt the edge of the tube and pulled it out and dropped it beside me before I reached back in and paused slightly as I felt the edge of the box I had in there.  
‘’Are you okay baby?’’ Adam asked softly as I felt him move and press up against my back, his skin warm and anchor as I nodded and turned my head to look at him slightly as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder.  
‘’I…I just wasn’t sure if you…if you wanted’’ I spoke out quietly as Adam looked up and turned to look towards the hand which I still had on the edge of the draw, the silver packet between my fingers before he turned back to look at me. ‘’I mean, im clean and everything…god if I wasn’t I wouldn’t of done anything with you and I’ve never had anything, I promise you that and even if I did I wouldn’t sleep round with people, im not that kind of a dick’’ I rambled on before Adam moved his lips over mine, stopping my freak out before he slowly pulled away.   
‘’I know baby and it’s up to you if you want to or not’’ Adam told me as he ran a hand down my chest softly before resting it against my stomach, ‘’and im clean too so you don’t have to worry about me giving you anything’’ He whispered against my skin as I nodded softly and turned back to look at the condom. Biting my lip slightly, I let my mind wonder back to the night in the hotel between us, the way Adam had felt against me and held me in his arms. Mind made up, I let it drop back inside the draw and carefully turned around in Adam’s arms to look back in to his blue eyes.   
‘’I trust you’’ I whispered as he smiled at me softly and nodded,

Sliding my boxers off as Adam done the same beside me, I couldn’t help but pause and glance towards my bedroom door for a second before I was turning back to him with a soft smile as I moved a hand up on to his chest and pushed him back down on to the bed as he went to sit up. ‘’Stay’’ I whispered out to Adam softly as he looked up at me and nodded. Smiling softly, I lightly pulled my lower lip between my teeth which I noticed Adam follow before I was moving and carefully straddling Adam’s lap, my ass nestled softly against his thighs as I lowered my hands down over his chest to his stomach.  
‘’Have I told you how gorgeous you are?’’ Adam asked quietly as he ran his hands up my thighs slowly.   
‘’I think you did once before in a certain toilet cubical’’ I told him as he smiled up at me and let his fingers curl around my hips.   
‘’Well you are gorgeous baby’’ He whispered as I smiled, feeling my cheeks starting to heat up slightly, I moved and leaned down to cover his lips with mine as I reached out for the lube and carefully opened it before moving some on to my hand as I kissed Adam slowly.  
Gasping against his lips slightly at the feeling of breaching myself, I let Adam’s hands hold my hips still as I nipped at his lower lip and slowly opened my eyes to see his blown blue ones staring back at me. Staring at each other as I slowly opened myself up, I could feel my heart crashing against my chest as Adam’s eyes stayed on mine, his fingertips rubbing over my skin before his hands moved away and the soft click of the bottle being opened met my ears before he was following my arm back behind me until his fingers met mine.   
‘’Can I?’’ Adam asked almost silently, the trust clear in his eyes as I nodded carefully and started to move my hand away before he grabbed it in mine, his own fingers curling around mine lightly as he moved with me. Swallowing slightly at the nudge of his fingertips against mine, I let my eyes slide closed at the feeling before I was dropping my head down to rest against his shoulder as I bit down on my lip harder to stop any noises from escaping as Adam’s lips found their way to the soft patch of skin behind my ear. ‘’So beautiful Tommy’’ He whispered as his fingers slowly slipped in beside mine and his free hand ran up over my curved spine slowly before resting against the back of my neck. ‘’you’re so beautiful baby’’  
‘’Fuck’’ I breathed out as I pulled my hand away from Adam’s and dragged it down his stomach as I arched against his fingers pushing in to my ass, letting my slicked fingers run down over his hard length, I took pride in the broken breath which left Adam’s lips as I curled my fingers around him and started to slowly stroke him which  had his hand fumbling before he gripped my hip with his other hand, fingertips pressing in where I was sure I would soon have the good kind of bruise to look at. ‘’come on’’ I whispered out to him breathlessly, ‘’im ready now’’  
‘’you sure?’’ Adam whispered back, his voice wrecked as I nodded against his shoulder and slowly pushed myself up as I dropped his length against his stomach again and let my hands brace against his chest.  
‘’Don’t want to cum just on your fingers’’ I breathed out before sliding forward slightly, ‘’save that…’’ I mumbled as I felt Adam shift slightly and his length slide along my ass before his hand moved around to hold himself., ‘’save that for…for another’’ I trailed off again as I slowly lowered myself down over him, Adam’s hands on my hips holding me as I dropped my head forward and let my eyes close, ‘’another day…fuck’’ I mumbled out on a exhale as I finally bottomed out and rested against his lap.

Letting my hands rest against Adam’s chest as I breathed out, I slowly lifted my head to look back at him to see his own eyes opening and meeting mine before a soft smile spread out over his face as he lifted up slightly and pressed his lips against mine deeply, the slight movement causing him to slide further which elected groan from both of our lips which was muffled.   
‘’Don’t move’’ Adam breathed out weakly, ‘’shit don’t move’’ Chuckling almost silently against his lips, I let my hands slide over the front of his body before he was tilting his head up to press his lips back against mine again, the kiss deep and the fight for power clear before I finally let Adam win, his tongue moving against mine as he shifted his hips the slightest. Gasping against his lips, I pulled away and sat up fully, my head tilted back slightly as I let my eyes close again as I slowly rolled my hips against Adam, his body moving up to meet mine just as slow had my breath catching in my throat as I snapped my head down again to look at him.  
‘’Fuck Adam’’ I whispered out as our bodies moved together again, the pace slow and in no hurry as his eyes locked on to mine and a hand slid up my side slowly before moving up over my chest to wrap around the back of my neck and pull me down, his lips brushing over mine which I returned as Adam’s other hand moved around to lay against my lower back, half against my skin and half over the covers still as I rolled myself down on to him as his legs slowly pushed up in to the thrust.  
‘’Hey Tommy….holy shit’’ Hearing Dave’s voice, I pulled away from Adam quickly and turned to look over my shoulder just to see him turn and bring a hand up over his face to shield his eyes.   
‘’Fuck off’’ I yelled out to him as he quickly pulled my bedroom door shut again with strangled apologizes before I was turning back to look down at Adam with a groan. Pulling up and off him, I let myself collapse down beside him on my bed as he turned on to his side to face me, a hand running over my side smoothly as I turned to look up at him with a small blush.  
‘’It’s okay’’ Adam whispered out to me as he leaned down and brushed soft kisses against my shoulder, slowly leading up to my jaw before his lips were covering mine again and his body was shifting over.  
‘’Can’t believe he walked in’’ I muttered against Adam’s lips as he chuckled softly and ran a hand down my side and up over my thigh as he shifted my leg against his side and rested back against my body again.  
‘’At least he had the modesty to cover his eyes’’ Adam breathed out against my jaw as he ghosted kisses down over it again.   
‘’That’s true’’ I mumbled out as I traced my hands over Adam’s back again before moving them down to his lower back to pull the covers further up slightly, ‘’so you going to put your dick back in any time soon or is the mood totally gone?’’ I asked which had Adam huffing out a laugh against my neck before he was pulling away to look down at me.   
‘’You still want to carry on after that?’’ He asked as I stared up at him.   
‘’Duuh, unless you don’t want too but I can totally feel you still dude, so no lying to me’’ I told him which had him smirking slightly before his body was shifting slightly, the hand gone from my thigh before I was biting down on my lip as Adam’s reattached back to my neck again, the soft whimper as he slowly pushed back in muffled slightly as I arched up against his heavy body.

‘’Dude if you don’t get up now….shit, sorry’’ Isaac’s voice called out before the bedroom door was being slammed shut once again, groaning as I dropped my head back on to my pillows and felt Adam’s forehead press against my shoulder, I shook my head slightly.  
‘’Fuck…okay the mood is totally gone now’’ I mumbled as Adam slowly pulled away and layed out beside me, his hand resting against my stomach which I moved my own hand up over with a frustrated sigh. ‘’fucking cock blocking fucking roommates…I swear to god, I could really fucking kill them right now’’ I muttered which had Adam laughing softly beside me as I turned to stare at him before his lips were covering mine. Kissing him back again, I let my hand rest on the back of his neck before he was pulling away and resting his forehead against my shoulder.  
‘’Please don’t kill anyone’’ Adam mumbled out to me, ‘’wouldn’t want you to go to jail’’  
‘’Aww wouldn’t want to ruin your image now would we’’ I teased which had Adam tilting his head slightly to look up at me, a slight grin on his lips as he shook his head.   
‘’No…I would just miss you to much’’ He told me as I smiled softly and stroked my fingers over the nape of his neck before I was pecking his lips again and moving away to sit up on the side of the bed. Feeling the bed shift behind me before Adam’s arms were curling around my waist and chest, I let myself lean back in to his hold as he pressed kisses against my back and shoulder softly.  
‘’Would miss you too’ I told him honestly as I felt his smile against my skin as I brought my hands up to cover his arms with a soft sigh, ‘’come on, might as well get up and grab some breakfast’’ I mumbled which was greeted with a kiss and nip against my neck before Adam was moving away.

Pulling my boxers on again, I couldn’t help but glance over towards Adam as he pulled his own on before he was leaning over to grab his jeans of the floor, turning away, I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and tugged them on before I was moving towards my desk and snagging my band hoody off the chair before I was tugging it on over my head and running finger through my hair as I turned back to see Adam just sliding his top on down over his stomach.  
Walking over and grabbing his hand, I let a small yawn out as I pulled the door open and started to head out before Adam was pausing and I turned around to look towards him.  
‘’Just going to use your bathroom’’ He told me as I nodded and pointed to another door further down the hallway, smiling as I returned his quick kiss, I watched him walk away before I was turning back and heading back through and towards the kitchen as my smiled slipped of my face and was replaced with a glare towards Isaac and Dave as they glanced up at me,  
‘’Morning sunshine’’ Isaac spoke out before I flipped him off and headed towards the fridge to grab the milk.  
‘’What ever happened to the knocking before entering rule you fucking cock blocks’’ I grumbled out as I headed towards the coffee maker and grabbed two mugs.  
‘’Dude I didn’t mean to walk in, I didn’t expect Adam to be here still…what time did you even get back in anyway?’’ Dave asked as I glanced towards him.   
‘’Just before one’’ I shrugged out before I paused and looked between the two. ‘’I justify you walking in but you must of told Isaac’’ I spoke out as Dave nodded and I turned my attention to Isaac who was smirking down at his cereal. ‘’you are an ass Isaac’’ I told him before footsteps came closer to the kitchen and I glanced up to see Adam pause in the doorway.   
‘’Umm…good morning’’ Adam spoke out as he reached up and brushed his hand over the back of his neck and I rolled my eyes slightly.   
‘’No need to be nice towards Isaac, he’s an ass who got told not to walk in but did so anyway’’ I spoke out as Dave laughed and stood up from the table to put his bowl in to the sink.   
‘’Really am sorry about this morning Adam, I didn’t know that you had stayed the night after bringing Tommy back’’ Dave spoke out as I turned with the coffee and headed towards Adam and handed him one.   
‘’It’s fine really’’ He spoke out before flashing a soft smile towards me which I returned before pushing in under his arm to lean against Adam’s side.  
‘’Anyway im going to head off for my first class, I’ll see you later’’ Dave spoke out as I nodded and watched as he headed out the kitchen, a few minutes later the sound of the door opening and closing met our ears before I turned back and curled in to Adam more again.  
Letting the silence settle over us as I pulled Adam over to the table and in to a chair before I was moving around the small kitchen, pulling things in and out of cupboards and the fridge to make me and Adam some breakfast. Before long the three of us was sat around the table in a comfortable silence before Adam shifted and stood, his feet moving him towards the sink with our empty plates before he was heading back and pausing slightly.  
‘’I should get going’’ He spoke out quietly as I looked up with a smallstanding.re I nodded with a knowing look before standing.

Pulling the door behind me slightly, I glanced through the small crack before I was turning back to face Adam as he brushed his hand over the side of his neck and turned towards me with a soft smile which quickly morphed in to a grin as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist as I let mine go around his neck, returning his kiss for a few moments, I let a soft sigh out as I pulled away and buried my face in to the crook of his neck.  
‘’I wish you didn’t have to go to class’’ Adam mumbled in to my ear as I felt his hands slide up the back of my hoody and rest against my spine warmly. ‘’I just want to spend so much time with you’’  
‘’I know’’ I mumbled back to him as I pulled away slightly and brushed my finger tips against his jaw before sliding my hands down over the front of his chest as I looked up at him with a sigh. Hearing the giggling, I rolled my eyes slightly before I glanced down the hall to see one of the girls leaning in to the dorm before I turned back to face Adam again. ‘’stay’’ I told him suddenly which had him looking confused.   
‘’Tommy’’  
‘’I mean it, stay here today...I’ll…I’ll call in to my professors and say that im not feeling very well then we can spend the day together because I really don’t want you to leave either’’ I told him quietly, watching his face as he digested everything I just told him, I watched as the smile grew up over his lips before he nodded softly.   
‘’Okay…I’ll stay but I don’t want you missing to many lessons because of me Tommy’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’I promise, tomorrow I will go to my lessons’’ I grinned as he laughed softly and leaned down to press his lips back against mine again.   
‘’Oh my god, they are so cute but damn it, Lucy is going to be upset that he’s taken again’’ Hearing the girl’s not so quiet whispers, I sighed against Adam’s mouth before I pulled away and looked at him to see him smirking.  
‘’Who’s Lucy?’’ Adam asked me as I shrugged.   
‘’I have no idea’’ I grinned back before I was turning to look down at the girls. ‘’Stacy, your whispers aren’t that quiet you know and tell that Lucy, who ever she is that sorry, she has the wrong body parts for me’’ I smirked out before I was turning away at her blush to grab Adam’s hand and pull him back in to the dorm room.  
‘’That was evil Tommy-Joe’’ Adam spoke out before I turned to look towards him  
‘’She was butting in on the time with my boyfriend, fair is fair’’ I shrugged out before we headed back towards the lounge. ‘’anyway, im going to go make that call’’ I told him as he nodded and sat down, his own phone in his hands as I leaned down and brushed my lips over his softly.  
‘’Going to call my brother while you do that and let him knows where I am before he sends out a search party’’ Adam grinned as I laughed softly and nodded.

Heading back through to the kitchen, I looked up to see Isaac smirking at me which I rolled my eyes at as I headed towards the phone. ‘’Phoning in sick just to fuck all day, never thought you had it in you to do that Tommy ol’ boy’’ Isaac smirked as I rolled my eyes.   
‘’Actually, we aren’t going to ‘fuck’ all day as you put it,  we would’ve already had sex once this morning but we was walked in on twice and that killed the mood thank you very much’’ I told him as I started to search the pin board for the number I had to call, ‘’and we just want to spend more time together so we will probably just end up curled up together on the couch watching crappy movies all day’’ I told him as he chuckled softly.  
‘’So in other words, you want me to back your story up of being ill and to let Dave know so he can also back your story up in case he get’s asked as well although he has only morning lessons so he will be back again by lunch time at the most. So even if you did want to fuck around with Adam, it doesn’t give you a very big time window in which to do so’’ Isaac asked as I found the number and started to punch it in to the phone with a nod.   
‘’Pretty much, yes! And like I said, me and Adam just wants to spend more time together and probably just to get to know each other even more again’’ I told him before I was lifting the phone up to my ear as I hit the call button.

Finishing the phone call up quickly, I hung up and replaced the phone before letting a breath out as I pinned the number back to the board again and started to head out the kitchen when someone knocked on the door, turning down the hall, I peered through the peep hole before smiling softly as I pulled the door open.  
‘’You boyfriend is such a fucking cock block Sophie’’ I told her as she stared at me with wide eyes before busting in to laughter. ‘’I mean it, is it that bad for a guy just wanting to have sex to be walked in on twice’’ I groaned as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her before pulling me in to a tight hug.  
‘’There, there TJ everything will be okay, I promise you that…when we have our threesome we can totally cock block Isaac’’ She told me as I started laughing.   
‘’Hey I heard that’’ Isaac called out from the lounge as I grinned and glanced down the hall.   
‘’You look like you had a hook up with a vampire Tommy-Joe’’ Sophie told me as I turned back and smiled at her wider as she raised n eyebrow.  
‘’Not a vampire or a hook up’’ I shrugged before I was turning and heading towards the lounge, looking up towards Adam, I smiled softly as he pushed his phone on to the table, ‘’everything okay?’’ I asked as he nodded.   
‘’Just fine, he decided to chew my ear a little but he can’t do that much as I have a day off, so it works out perfectly’’ Adam grinned as I smiled, walking over, I let myself climb in to his lap before resting back against his chest as Sophie’s footsteps came in to the room and I glanced up to see her pause, eye going wide before she composed herself again and smiled towards Adam.   
‘’Sophie this is my boyfriend Adam, Adam this is the cock blocker’s girlfriend and my partner in crime Sophie’’ I spoke out as Adam smiled towards her.   
‘’Nice to meet you Sophie’’ He spoke out as she smiled brightly.   
‘’And you too Adam’’ She smiled before looking towards Isaac where it turned in to a frown. ‘’Isaac you’re not even dressed’’ She commented as he looked down and then up again with a shrug.   
‘’So’’ He spoke out before looking up at her where his expression changed. ‘’oh shit yeah…im sorry baby, I’ll be right back’’ He gushed out before he was running out the room and towards his own.   
‘’I don’t even want to know’’ I mumbled before curling in to Adam’s chest more as he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter and pressed a kiss against my temple.  
‘’I’ll explain everything soon baby’’ Sophie told me as I nodded and smiled towards her. ‘’and no it’s nothing to do with our lovely threesome we are still yet to have’’ She winked as I laughed.   
‘’Threesome’’ Adam asked as I glanced up at him to see the confused look which quickly appeared over his face at the mention of it.  
Feeling my stomach tighten suddenly as the memory of Andrew came back along with the arguments we had had over it, I breathed out deeply, my heart starting to get faster against my chest as the panic started to slowly fill up my body for the first time in a long time before there was hands moving up over my chest to rest against my neck. ‘’Baby…Tommy breathe’’ Adam’s voice broke through the cloud before a warm chest was against my back, a warm weight across my own chest, laying heavy against my heat ‘’just follow my breathing…that’s it’’ He whispered as I let myself fall in to the same rhythm of his chest before everything was suddenly coming back to me, the thought of the panic attack causing a blush to break out over my face as Adam wrapped his arms around my body tighter to hold me close.   
‘’It’s just a joke’’ I whispered out as I clutched at Adam’s arms, ‘’just a joke between us, please don’t leave me…don’t leave me like he did, just a joke…just a joke between us, its not real, please don’t leave’’ I whispered out before I was turning in to Adam’s chest as he moved a hand against the back of my neck and pressed his lips to my temple.   
‘’Im not going anywhere Tommy’’ He whispered to me, ‘’I promised you that, im not going to go anywhere without you’’ Feeling Adam’s hand keep rubbing over my back, I let my eyes close tightly as I tried to get my heart to calm down even more as he held me tightly against his chest.

‘’Holy shit, you talked him down from a panic attack so quickly dude’’ Isaac’s voice broke through, the wonder and amazement clear in his voice as I kept my fingers curled round Adam’s wrist, his pulse light under my fingertips which I concentrated on as my heart finally started to slow back down to a normal pace again.  
‘’Im okay’’ I spoke out quietly before I moved a little to look up at Isaac and Sophie who was looking at me with worry, ‘’im fine, it wasn’t that bad’’ I told them honestly as they both nodded.   
‘’How did you know what to do’’ Sophie asked Adam as her eyes flickered up towards him.   
‘’My brother used to get them a lot when he was younger and so did I in the beginning, so you kind of get used to the signs and how to go about bringing someone down with your own breathing depending on how far in to their head space they are’’ Adam spoke out, his chest rumbling softly behind me.   
‘’You sure you are okay sweetie?’’ Sophie asked as I nodded slightly and let my thumb move over Adam’s skin.   
‘’Im fine now, I promise…it was just a stupid memory which I should be over’’ I told her as she bit at her lip  
‘’It’s lucky you decided to call in ill today’’ Isaac spoke out as I nodded numbly.   
‘’Yeah…guess so’’  
‘’Sure you don’t want us to stay with you?’’ Sophie asked as I shook my head.   
‘’No it’s okay, Adam’s here…I will be fine’’ I spoke out a little stronger as she nodded and stood up, watching as she walked over and pressed a kiss to my cheek, I smiled softly at her as she pulled away and squeezed my hand.  
‘’Make sure you eat something okay honey’’ She told me as I nodded. ‘’make sure he does, he forgets too often’’ Lifting my eyes, I noticed her looking at Adam as he chuckled softly.   
‘’I promise to look after him, some sugary goodness will be coming up just as soon as Tommy’s ready to move’’ Adam spoke out which seemed to be the right thing as Sophie smiled and turned back towards Isaac who was pulling his jacket on.  
‘’Just call if you need anything dude’’ He spoke out as I nodded.   
‘’I will do, but I doubt I will’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’Well Dave will be home around lunch time anyway unless he goes out after class’’ Nodding to the reminder, I let myself fall back in to Adam more as Sophie and Isaac glanced towards us once more before turning and heading out the dorm. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, I slowly let a shaky breath out as I closed my eyes.   
‘’I guess I need to explain’’ I whispered out as Adam ran a hand over my skin softly.   
‘’You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want too’’ He told me as I shook my head.

Curled against Adam’s body and between his legs half an hour later, I let a deep sigh out as I linked my fingers through Adam’s tightly, ‘’So that’s how me and my ex…Andrew, broke up, he got jealous over nothing’’ I shrugged out as I finished explaining the whole joke me and Sophie had made up with Isaac and the threesome idea and the reason why I had broken up with Andrew. ‘’when Sophie mentioned it and you asked and I saw the confusion on your face just like he did, I panicked and my mind went back to all the fights we had over it’’ I groaned as I shifted slightly to bury my face in to Adam’s chest.  
‘’God, I wouldn’t leave you over that baby’’ Adam told me softly as he gave my hands a squeeze in his, ‘’he should’ve realized it was a joke’’ He mumbled as I nodded slightly, ‘’maybe we could change the joke in to a foursome instead’’ Adam mumbled quietly which had me laughing softly as I turned to lay on my side, my arm curling around his hip as I glanced towards the TV and then back to him.   
‘’You’re such a dork’’ I mumbled as he flashed a bright smile towards me.   
‘’I know, but im your dork so im allowed to be one around you baby’’ He shrugged out as I grinned and lowered back down against him again with a gentle sigh  
‘’so tell me more about Adam Lambert’’ I spoke out quietly after a few minutes of silence being only filled with the TV.   
‘’What do you want to know?’’ Adam asked as his fingers trailed over my arm softly.   
‘’Anything’’ I told him.   
‘’Alright’’ Listening to the quiet between us again as Adam thought, I shifted slightly and let my hand spray out against his ribs, ‘’As you already know, I have a younger brother, its just me him and my parents, I was born in Indiana before mom and dad moved down to San Diego when I was one and then a couple of years later Neil turned up’’ Adam told me as I nodded softly. ‘’growing up, dad tried getting my in to sport like football but I would always end up with mom and playing dress up in her clothes and makeup if no one was watching me carefully so in the end they got me in to theater where I had a blast of a time’’ Adam told me as I smiled, ‘’I carried on with theater throughout school and that’s where I found out that I had a good voice after I was heard singing backstage one day after class, I had thought I was alone so I sung my heart out and the teacher had come back to get something she had forgotten and heard so from then on I was made to go after bigger roles in the plays we preformed’’ Hugging in to Adam’s body more as he trailed a hand down the center of my back, I let my eyes close as I waited for Adam to carry on talking. ‘’the first time mom and dad heard me sing was a shock to them or so they said’’ Adam shrugged out, ‘’I met my first boyfriend near the end of high school and we were together for about a year and a bit before we ended on really good terms and now we are the best of friends’’  
‘’What about college?’’ I asked softly as Adam laughed softly again.   
‘’’Well that lasted for about a month and a bit before I dropped out’’ Adam told me as I smirked slightly and trailed my hand down his side slowly before I pushed it up under his top to rest against warm skin.  
‘’So how did you get in to this singing gig then?’’ I asked.   
‘’I was made to sing at a friend’s party with some others, they had booked this room out in this posh place and I don’t know…someone must of heard from another party and before I knew it, at the end of the night this guy was walking up to me with a business card and telling me to call him the next day so I did and he arranged a meeting, I turned up, met Lane and well…it just started out from there I guess’’  
‘’Sounds magical’’ I told him as I opened my eyes and tilted my head up slightly to look at him, a smile over his lips as he nodded.  
‘’Felt it too’’ He grinned.

Ω

‘’Tommy’’  
‘’Mhm’’  
‘’your phone is ringing’’   
‘’Oh’’ Stirring slightly and moving away from the warmth of Adam’s body from sleep, I let a breath out and pushed myself up on to my feet where Adam’s hands moved to my hips as I stumbled slightly. ‘’Thanks’ I mumbled before I was moving towards the TV unit where my phone was sat and picked it up, ‘’Mhm yeah’’ I mumbled out against a yawn before a laugh echoed through the line.   
‘’Oh honey did I wake you’’ Mom’s voice echoed through as I smiled slightly and turned back towards the couch where Adam was running a hand over his face.   
‘’Yeah mom you did’’ I told her as I walked back over and curled back in to the space between Adam’s legs again, his hands falling to my waist before slipping under to rest against skin. ‘’Why are you calling anyway…its like around seven am there right’’ I spoke out before I turned slightly to look at Adam. ‘’what time is it?’’  
‘’Half ten’’ Adam told me as I nodded and turned back to mom on the phone.   
‘’Yeah it’s like half seven there mom’’ I mumbled.   
‘’Who was that boy Tommy…and Isaac called me’’ Mom told me as I groaned and buried my face in to Adam’s chest  
‘’If Isaac called you then im pretty sure you know who Adam is and why he’s here’’ I mumbled out.   
‘’Actually honey, Isaac called just to let me know about your panic attack before him and Sophie left, he just said that you wasn’t alone and I thought Dave might have been there…so who is Adam sweetie, is he your boyfriend…ooooo is he cute?’’ Hearing moms voice, I couldn’t help let a soft laugh out as I glanced up at Adam to see him looking at me with a soft smile which I returned.   
‘’Yeah mom…Adam’s more than cute’’ I grinned out as Adam raised an eyebrow towards me as her laughter echoed through the line.   
‘’So does that mean that the answer you never gave me to the boyfriend question a yes?’’ She asked as I grinned slightly and trailed my fingers over Adam’s stomach.   
‘’Yes it’s a yes mom but its still early days so no giving the over protective parent speech okay’’ I told her, ‘’Dave and Isaac has already given Adam the dad speech already’’ I told her quietly as she sighed softly.   
‘’He would be proud of you honey’’ Mom told me as I smiled and glanced across the lounge to where there was a group of photos on the wall.   
‘’I know he would mom, just wish he was around’’ I told her.   
‘’I miss him too Tommy, we all do. When you come home next we can go see him okay’’ Mom spoke out as I smiled and nodded to myself.   
‘’I would like that a lot mom and we have a break coming up soon so I will be home for a few weeks to annoy you and Lisa…oh talking about Lisa, how is the little one?’’ I asked before biting at my lip slightly as Adam’s hand came up to trail across my stomach.   
‘’Bridget is fine Tommy, but no changing the subject anymore, how are you feeling?’’ She asked as I sighed   
‘’Im fine really mom, I didn’t get that far in, Adam helped me back from it okay’’ I told her softly, ‘’im completely fine’’  
‘’Okay I believe you, say hello to Adam for me and enjoy the rest of your day baby’’  
‘’Will do mom, enjoy your day too’’ I told her.  
Saying our goodbyes and hanging up, I couldn’t help but groan slightly as I leaned across Adam and dropped my phone on to the table beside Adam’s before I was crawling back in to his warmth again as he chuckled softly.  
‘’Mom says hello’’ I told him as he grinned and nodded.   
‘’So im more than cute am I’’ Adam teased before I felt my cheeks warm slightly, shaking my head, I let my body shift around before I was facing him, my arms bracing around Adam’s head on the couch arm before I leaned down and paused a few inches from his lips.  
‘’Well you’re god damn sexy and pretty much a Greek god in my eyes but I couldn’t exactly say that to my mom so in her books your just more than cute’’ I told him as he smirked slightly and trailed his hands up my back slowly.

‘’How long do you have left in school’’ Adam asked as we sat at the table, lunch in front of us in the form of chicken and rice, pausing as I looked up at him, I watched as Adam glanced up at me with a soft smile before down again.  
‘’Two more years’’ I told him as he nodded slightly.   
‘’I’ve just realized, I don’t even know what your taken’’ Adam spoke out as he looked up again, a small frown on his lips which had me grinning slightly.   
‘’I’ve taken three things. Music theory, Music history and Modern music’’ I told him honestly as he blinked at me in surprise.   
‘’Wow…I mean I knew it had to be something to do with music, I noticed the guitars in the bedroom and the drum sticks laying around but I didn’t think it was all that…how the hell do you have time to do anything’’ Adam gawked which had me laughing loudly before I covered my mouth to look at him.   
‘’You’ll be surprised, classes are quite soft and out of the whole week there’s only three days where im in fully, today was one of them, two hours of each subject, yesterday I had two hours of Music Theory, tomorrow I have three hours of Music history before another full day of lessons’’ I shrugged out as Adam looked towards me with a soft smile.   
‘’So Tommy-Joe,’’ Adam started, a grin on his lips which I shook my head at before looking back down at my lunch as I ate a little more, ‘’Tell me about yourself more’’ He spoke out, voice asking the same question which I grinned at.  
‘’What do you want to know’’  
‘’Tell me about your family’’ He told me before I was raising my head to look up at him, ‘’only the parts you want to tell me baby’’ He told me quickly as I nodded slightly.   
‘’Well im second born, the first was Lisa who has her own little one, Bridget who I mentioned on the phone to my mom, she’s a gorgeous little thing and I spoil her rotten whenever I have her or go see them.’’ I told him as he smiled softly. ‘’Lisa is my only sibling. My family is religious but doesn’t shove it in your face if you get what I mean, both me and Lisa was put in a private Catholic school but I kicked out and sent to public’’ I smirked as I thought back to that day.  
‘’And what did you do to get kicked out’’ Adam asked as I met his eyes.   
‘’I might of pissed up against the Virgin Mary in the courtyard’’ I shrugged out which had Adam laughing before shaking his head, ‘’what, I don’t believe in the whole god thing anyway and I used to try anything to get my parents to send me to public school which I got in the end so I won’’ I grinned out. ‘’anyway, after that incident, I went public and well…that changed my life when I met Mia, we became the best of friends and the pair which people didn’t like annoying because we used to pull great pranks which ended us in detention a lot’’ I chuckled before I sighed softly, ‘’she went off to Washington for college and we don’t get to talk much anymore.  As you know im nineteen’’ I blushed out slightly as I turned to look back down at the last remains of my meal, ‘’I only just managed to graduate high school with the grades I did and I only just scraped enough credits up to get accepted here in New York, which was something I’ve always dreamed off’’ I told him as I looked back up.   
‘’How…I mean you are pretty smart baby, I can’t see how you nearly failed high school’’ Adam told me as I looked down slightly and nodded.   
‘’I got in to a lot of trouble at the end of school, drank a lot, I was a mess’’ I shrugged out as I glanced up but dropped my eyes again and finished my lunch off before I was pushing the plate away.   
‘’So where was you born?’’ Adam asked, thankfully sensing that I didn’t want to talk about it.   
‘’Born and raised in Burbank, California’’ I grinned out, ‘’Im a real valley boy in the fresh’’ I teased as Adam laughed softly and stood to take our empty plates over to the sink where he pushed them in to the warm water. ‘’but no, I had always wanted to come here because of the school’s music program and the campus is quite close to Time’s square so its in the heart of the city, but despite that, im still a family guy and I go back home every break we have, another one is coming up in about a week and half so I have to get my plane tickets sorted out and I guess pack some stuff up’’

Standing up, I headed over to the sink and pushed my hands in to the water and grabbed the cloth to clean the dishes with as Adam grabbed the dish cloth and stood beside me as I washed and passed them to him to dry off. ‘’So what’s the next stop for you after New York?’’ I asked him quietly as he glanced over and I felt his eyes on me.   
‘’London, England’’ Adam told me softly as I nodded and turned my eyes back to the soapy water, letting the silence fall between us again, I couldn’t help but wonder where our relationship could go when I really started to think about everything Adam done and who he was as a person, I was afraid that he would meet someone else while on his tour and forget about me quickly, breathing out softly as I felt arms slide around my waist, I let my hands drop down in to the water before I was pulling them out and wiping them down on the cloth quickly before I was turning and curling my arms around his shoulders tightly as I buried my face in to the hollow of his neck. I knew I was falling for Adam quicker than I wanted too, but at the same time I felt alive with him and everything which had happened after meeting him in the bathroom just seemed to make my heart feel alive again. ‘’What’s wrong baby?’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as his hands slid up my back before down again as they tightened around my waist and held me closer.   
‘’I don’t want you to forget about me’’ I whispered out in admittance to him as he chuckled softly and pressed a warm kiss to my neck.   
‘’I would never forget you Tommy, you’re mine’’ He whispered as I nodded.   
‘’But im stuck here and you’re going to be everywhere doing what you do best and you’ll get bored with dating a stupid teenager who lied about his age’’ I breathed out as Adam’s hands tightened around me again.  
‘’Baby, two more years and you’ll be done with school, I’ll be off making history and we can survive anything if you want it’’ Adam told me, ‘’we have all kinds of ways to see each other and I would even walk to you if I had too’’ Adam whispered as I pulled away slightly to look at him. ‘’two more years and we can do whatever we want to’’  
‘’Do you really mean that?’’ I whispered back as he smiled softly and nodded at me.   
‘’I would do anything for you Tommy’’ Adam told me before resting his forehead against mine as I smiled slightly.   
Feeling him lean back against the counter, his arms pulling me with him, I let myself lean in to his chest, arms curled around his waist as he rested his forehead against my head. Letting the silence wrap around us as we stood there in each other’s arms, I let my eyes close as I pushed the sound of a key in the lock away as I turned in to Adam more, his arms shielding around me as he moved and pressed his lips against my temple. ‘’don’t worry about anything Tommy, we will be alright’’ Adam whispered in to my ear, ‘’I promise’’


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Tommy sleep, I knew he had worries about when I would be away and I couldn’t blame him for thinking them either, he had been hurt badly in the past and I was someone new stepping in to his life and treading through shallow water, just waiting for that deep edge to fall off on. I had already seen him at a low point when he had his panic attack, the way his eyes seemed to glaze over and he kept repeating himself quietly.  
Running my fingertips through his hair softly, I let a sigh out before leaning down and pressed my lips to his temple, my own eyes closed as I layed down behind him and slowly drew him back in to my chest, a hand resting over the one on his chest.  
‘’Everything is going to be just okay Tommy’’ I whispered quietly against his shoulder, ‘’im going to make sure it works, im going to fly out and see you whenever I have enough time off, I don’t care if I only have a few hours with you and a longer time on a plane or car, those few hours would be worth it’’ I whispered to his sleeping form as I lightly ran my thumb over his knuckles. ’’Gunna phone and text you all the time, gunna do it so often that you would be telling me to shut up and let you study or you will yell at me for getting you in trouble with your teachers while in class’’ Smiling lightly to myself, I stared down at our hands together, ‘’I want to take you places and explore them with you, find all the quirky little stores and go in, want to curl up with you and watch movies. But most of all I just want to be able to make you happy and smile all the time baby’’ I whispered against his shoulder with a sigh, ‘’I never want you to worry about anything’’ I whispered as I looked over Tommy’s sleeping face, just taking in his dark eyelashes against pale cheeks with a small smile before my eyes flickered up quickly as I heard movement from the doorway, seeing Dave resting against the frame, I gave him a soft smile before I was turning back and pressing a soft kiss to Tommy’s temple as I slowly untangled myself from his body and climbed off the bed as Dave backed up.

Leaving the bedroom quietly, I pulled his door closed so far and followed Dave through the hallway and in to the kitchen where I rubbed my hand over my face and yawned slightly.   
‘’Coffee’’ Looking up at Dave, I smiled softly.   
‘’Yeah, that would be great’’ I told him as he nodded and started to move around the kitchen as I settled down on one of the chairs again.   
‘’So did you really mean everything you said about spending more time traveling than with Tommy but it being worth it?’’ Dave asked a while later as he placed a cup down in front of me.   
‘’Thanks and yeah I did, any time I got to spend with Tommy would be worth every second’’ I told him honestly as he smiled and nodded. ‘’I really like Tommy and I never expected to meet someone the way we did but it doesn’t bother us, we’ve spent time together and im treasuring these hours already, just finding out the little bit about Tommy’s life which he told me today was amazing and I can see that he loves his mom and sister a lot with the way his face lights up while talking about them and the way he spoke to his mom when she rang this morning’’ I shrugged out.   
‘’Tommy told you about his family?’’ Dave asked as I nodded.   
‘’about his mom and his sister with her little one yeah, I could tell that there were some sore spots, like when he spoke about only passing enough to get in to college here, but I didn’t press him, I told him just to tell me what he wanted’’ I shrugged as I raised my drink to my lips and took a sip.   
‘’And you don’t mind that?’’   
‘’Why would I?’’ I asked, ‘’that’s his life and if he wanted to tell me then he would and I would listen to him and hold him if he wanted me too, but I wouldn’t try to make him tell me, that isn’t me, I wouldn’t ever do something like that to hurt him’’ Staring down at my drink, I let my tongue trail over my lower lip slightly before I looked back up at Dave as he coughed slightly.   
‘’So do you know anything about Tommy’s dad?’’ He asked quietly before I shook my head.   
‘’I know he mentioned to his mom that you and Isaac had given me the dad speech because he told her no to the over parental talk before he mentioned something about he wished that he was still around’’ I told him as he nodded and smiled sadly.  
‘’Tommy was always close with his dad, Isaac had never met him, just know about him from things Tommy has told him and the photographs he has seen of him and his dad together.’’  
‘’And what about you’’ I asked as Dave smiled softly.   
‘’I’ve known Tommy since we were kids and had met him a few times, a good man Ron was’’ Dave nodded.

Sitting in silence for a while, I finished my drink off before I was standing  and picking Dave’s empty cup up and moved back to the counter and started to make another drink when the front door being unlocked and pushed open and footsteps moved through as I turned back to the table and placed Dave’s cup back down again.  
‘’I was expecting to find you and Tommy wrapped up in bed’’ Isaac grinned, a glint in his eyes as I chuckled softly and blushed a little.   
‘’We were hiding away from people to do that’’ I told him as I sat down again, ‘’we just wanted to get to know each other more again’’ I shrugged out as another set of footsteps echoed and Sophie appeared with a soft smile.   
‘’Leave them alone Isaac, Tommy’s in his room sleeping and fully clothed just as he was this morning when we left’’ She spoke out.   
‘’Im just having fun baby’’ Isaac spoke out as I smiled and picked up my drink and took a mouthful of it before I was standing up again.   
‘’Im going to go check on Tommy’’ I spoke out quietly before I noticed Dave give a slight nod.  
Walking through the quiet dorm apartment, I slipped back inside of Tommy’s room and pushed the door half closed again as I let my eyes travel over to the bed to see him curled on his side, one of his arms under his head before I slowly walked towards the large board I had been looking at the night before, the photos a small memory of Tommy’s life as I grinned up at some of them.

Looking through them, I let my eyes pause on a photo of Tommy, his brown eyes staring at the camera from where he was sat in a chair, he looked slightly younger, his legs were curled close, one hanging over the arm of the chair and his arms wrapped around his legs. From the background I could tell that he was in a hospital before my eyes slowly trailed over the faint image of a band wrapped around Tommy’s wrist and I wondered what it was about before there was movement behind me, putting my cup down on his desk, I turned and looked over to see Tommy moving before I walked over and crawled up beside him again.   
‘’Hey baby’’ I whispered as I leaned down on my arm and brought my other up to curl through his hair as his eyes blinked open slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he moved closer and wrapped around my body.  
‘’Hi’’ He whispered, his cheek rubbing up against my chest as he sighed, ‘’how long was I out for?’’ Tommy asked as I curled my fingers around the back of his neck and leaned down to brush my lips over his forehead.   
‘’About forty-five minutes, maybe an hour’’ I whispered as he nodded, ‘’Isaac and Sophie are back, turned up just a few minutes ago’’  
‘’Isaac sucks’’ Tommy muttered against my chest as I laughed softly and moved my hand down to stroke over his covered back before I slipped down a little and brushed my nose against his before his head tilted up slightly and I pressed my lips to his. Kissing him back just as slowly as Tommy kissed me, I held him closer to me before I slowly pulled away and rested my forehead against his.  
‘’How you feeling’’ I asked as he shrugged a little.   
‘’I’m fine, just annoyed that I’ve slept more today then spent with you’’ He told me as I grinned.   
‘’I don’t mind, I’ve gotten to know more about you with everything you’ve told me and at the same time, I hate it because it makes me want to stay here with you a lot more than follow my dreams on this tour’’ I whispered as Tommy grinned.  
‘’That’s stupid Mr. I dress up in moms clothing and makeup when no one is watching’’ He teased, ‘’you should follow your dreams Adam’’ Tommy told me softly as his hand came up to rest against my stomach before sliding up on to my chest. ‘’don’t throw them away for me’’  
‘’I wouldn’t be throwing them away, I would be given them up for you and I would do that if you asked me too’’ I told him truthfully as his eyes came up to meet mine. ‘’I would give everything up for you.’’  
‘’Don’t say that’’ Tommy whispered to me, ‘’I would never ask you to give up your dream, this tour means everything to you and im not that type of person’’  
‘’I know you wouldn’t’’ I told him as I brought my hand  up to his neck and traced my thumb over his cheek lightly.  
‘’The only thing I would ask would be for you to bring me along on tour with you’’ Tommy teased again as I laughed.   
‘’You can come along, just as long as your have a holiday and not going to your moms place’’ I told him with a grin as his eyes grew a little.   
‘’You really mean that?’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’But like I said, just as long as you have a holiday and that you are not going to see your parents and I don’t want you to brush them off just to come with me because I would have to talk to my manager and she has to agree to let you come too and she scares me a lot too’’ I whispered as Tommy laughed and pushed his le between mine.

Staring up at the ceiling, I let my fingers run over Tommy’s arm and back slowly before he shifted and turned to look up at me a while later.  
‘’What?’’ I asked as he shrugged slightly.   
‘’Nothing’’ He shrugged out which had me grinning at him, my hand sliding up to the back of his neck before I let my fingers slide up in to his hair softly.  
‘’Nothing is that it?’’ I asked in a low voice as he hummed.   
‘’Yup’’ Tommy told me, his lips popping the ‘p’ slightly before they were curling in to a smirk which I returned, fingers moving a little further before I was gripping it slightly to pull his head back lightly, his breath hitching as I leaned down and paused inches from his lips.   
‘’What’s wrong’ I whispered as his breath hitched again and I felt his fingers dig in to my chest, ‘’found something you enjoy I think’’ I whispered as I ghosted my fingers over his side and slowly slipped them in under his hoody to touch against warm skin as he shudder slightly. ‘’Mhmm, I think I have baby’’ I whispered as I moved my lips to his ear before slowly working my lips down along his jaw.   
‘’Adam’’ Tommy breathed out as I pressed my lips to the soft spot just under his chin before nipping at it lightly, his breath hitching again before his own fingers were digging in to my body deeper as he tried to drop his head down slightly but quickly stopped with the light grip I had in his hair.   
‘’What baby’’ I whispered as I traced my lips back to his ear, ‘’tell me what you want’’ I whispered, teeth nipping at his lobe as he breathed out.   
‘’You’’ Tommy breathed out, ‘’I want you’’   
Turning my head, I pressed my lips back to his, my body turning to press against his slightly as his hands trailed up over my shoulders and around my neck as he kissed back, pushing my hand further up his side, I let my fingers spread out over his warm skin before trailing it around to his lower back and pulled it up towards mine as his own fingers tightened in my hair. Deeping the kiss again, I let my tongue press against the seal of his lips as I let his hair go and slipped my hand down on to the side of his neck as his hips pressed up against mine.   
Pressing back down against him, I muffled his small groan and held him tighter to my body, hips rolling as I pulled my lips away from his and trailed them down his jaw and on to his neck slowly as he breathed out heavily, his long fingers trailing down over my back before I felt blunt nails digging in to my shoulders as he arched up against me.   
‘Adam’’ Hearing Sophie’s voice from the hallway before a knock on the door,  I pulled away from Tommy’s neck and glanced down at him as he groaned slightly and dropped back as I chuckled softly.  
‘’Yeah Sophie’’ I spoke out as I turned and dropped back on the bed as she pushed the door open slightly and peered around with a small blush once her eyes met Tommy as he turned slightly to hide in to my side.  
‘’Sorry to come in…but your phone was ringing’’ She spoke out before walking across.   
‘’Thanks’’ I told her as she smiled.   
‘’Im going to drag the two boys out’’ She told us as I nodded slightly before she was heading out again, the door being closed behind her tightly as my phone started to ring again, looking down at the caller ID, I groaned slightly before Tommy moved and rested his head on my chest as I answered.  
‘’Lane, how lovely to hear from you’’ I spoke out with a sigh as I trailed my fingers down Tommy’s side before slipping under the waist band of his pants.   
‘’Where are you’’ Lane’s voice squeaked out to me which had me moving my phone away slightly with a sigh before bringing it back as Tommy glanced up at me.  
‘’It’s my day off Lane and im staying with someone’’ I told her.   
‘’Who Adam, I don’t want you getting in to trouble and where are you?’’ She asked which had me groaning and tighten my arms around Tommy as he chuckled against my chest, the sound only muffled slightly. ‘’is that a boy Adam…Adam where are you’’  
‘’Lane im fine, im with my boyfriend and im not getting in to trouble, its my day off so im going to hang up right now’’ I told her as I pulled my phone away from my ear and ended the call. ‘’she scares me so much’’ I groaned as I dropped my phone on the bed side unit and turned back in to his body as he laughed.

Rolling on top of Tommy as I heard the dorm door open and shut again, I grinned down at him as he smiled up at me. ’’I can’t believe your roommate’s girlfriend pulled the boys out so we could be alone’’ I whispered as he laughed softly.   
‘’That’s Sophie for you, she’s lovely and always knows when to let me have me time’’ He grinned back up at me as his arms came up to wrap around my neck again, ‘’so I was thinking…seeming we got interrupted twice this morning’’ He growled out lowly as I chuckled, leaning down, I pressed my lips back against his jaw lightly before trailing them down on to his neck as his body arched up in to mine again.

Nipping at his skin as I kissed down to the hollow of his shoulder as Tommy’s hands ran down my chest before slipping up under my shirt, grinning against his skin, I pulled away slowly and looked down at him as he smiled back, cheeks flushed slightly before he was biting at his lip and turning, his touch leaving as he was pulling the drawer open and digging around to pull the bottle out, leaning back down to press kisses along the column of his throat, I smirked against his skin as I felt him shiver under my touch.  
‘’Fuck’’ He groaned out as I pulled away to see him drop back, eyes closing as I frowned.   
‘’What’s wrong baby’’ I asked as he slowly blinked warm eyes open to stare at me before holding the small bottle open.   
‘’Empty’’ Tommy groaned out before sighing.   
‘’We don’t have to…’’ I trailed off as Tommy stared at me before pushing me away.   
‘’Get dressed, we’re going to the store’’ He told me as he pulled his goody off and climbed off the bed, next his sweatpants were pushed down as he walked across the room and tugged some jeans on, laughing to myself, I pushed myself up and slipped my feet in to my shoes before grabbing my jacket and wallet again, my phone being slipped in to the pocket with it as Tommy finished getting dressed.

Sliding my hand in to Tommy’s as we headed out of his dorm building, I smiled over at him as he grinned and swung our hands slightly as I laughed.  
‘’What’’ He asked as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Nothing, just that, we could’ve searched the house for something else to use’’ I teased as he shrugged slightly.   
‘’I would rather not comb through Isaac or Dave’s room nor the bathroom’’ Tommy spoke out as I chuckled softly and shook my head again.   
‘’You’re adorable Tommy-Joe’’ I grinned before letting his hand go to wrap around his shoulders as we started to walk along the campus. Feeling his arm tighten around my waist, I smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head which he laughed at before I felt his hand slipping down to rest in my back pocket before it was being squeezed. ‘’we are in public baby’’ I warned him as he glanced up and winked.

Shaking my head, I turned back and looked up in the direction we were walking before I glanced around slightly before I was letting my thumb stroke over his shoulder.   
‘’You go on to the store, im going to go check on the car and make sure I haven’t gotten any tickets’’ I told him as he laughed and nodded.  
‘’Alright, don’t be too long’’ He told me before leaning up and pressing his lips against mine, kissing him lightly I pulled away again and smiled.

Ω

Heading in to the store, I looked around before finding the lube, blushing to myself slightly, I grabbed a box before I was moving around and grabbed a few other things for the door room and some snacks before I was heading back to the counter and placing it up the side.  
Watching as the cashier looked down and started to ring the items up, I bit at the inside of my lip as she blushed at the lube and rung it through quicker and pushed it in the bag with everything else before telling me the total. Handing it over, I took the bag before the change and headed out the store to see Adam walking towards me, his head down and the cap low as I frowned slightly.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’I asked as he got closer and glanced up at me.   
‘’Huh…oh, some of the media found the car parked up’’ He told me as I froze up slightly.  
‘’That’s going to be okay right…I mean you don’t have to stay’’ I told him quickly as I swallowed and he looked up at me again, his face softening before he was stepping closer and wrapping his arm around my shoulder before he was pressing a kiss against my temple.  
‘’Stop worrying baby, I don’t care if they find out’’ He whispered to me as I nodded slightly, a hand coming up to rest on his side.   
‘’I just don’t want you getting in to trouble, I know you told your brother my age was twenty-two, he’s going to be pissed that we both lied’’ I whispered as he smiled softly.  
‘’I don’t care Tommy, im with you and im happy and I want to stay with you, it’s only five years between us, some people have bigger gaps’’ He told me as I nodded. ‘’so relax and lets just go back to your dorm like we planned okay, I want to spend more time with you before I have to head back to the hotel’’ Adam told me as I let a soft breath out and nodded again before I was wrapping my arm around his waist.  
‘’Okay, okay, im sorry…I, I guess, I just…I don’t know, I just don’t want to cause you any trouble, that’s all Adam’’ I told him as we started to walk again.  
‘’You wont be causing any trouble baby, I don’t think they noticed me’’ He grinned as I laughed softly and leaned in to him more.

Walking back together, I couldn’t help but lean in to him more before I was leaning up and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw with a grin which he returned before he paused, his hand moving up to my jaw and tilting it up before he was leaning down and pressing his lips back against mine. Kissing im slowly, I smiled against his lips as I slowly pulled away and nipped at his lower lip.   
‘’Thought you said we were in public Mr. Lambert’’ I teased which had him laughing softly, ‘’so save it for the bedroom, we’re nearly there’’ I teased which had Adam smirking slightly.   
‘’So why are we still stood here talking about the bedroom when we could be there already’’ Adam told me quietly as I laughed and reached up to push the cap back slightly, my arm sliding around his neck as I bit my lower lip, eyes down casted before I looked up at him through my lashes which earned a slight hitch in his breathe as he grinned.   
‘’Because you decided to stop and kiss me’’ I whispered to him as I bit my lip again, ‘’and because im more than just a hole’’ I whispered with a smirk as I leaned up and brushed my lips over his again as he laughed.   
‘’You would always be more than just that Tommy, never think of yourself like that’’ Adam whispered to as I smiled at him. Leaning up, I softly pressed my lips back against his before pulling away again with a soft smile.   
‘’Come on’’ I whispered as I dropped back down again and grabbed his hand, his fingers moving to fit through mine with his own smile before it started to slide and he reached up to pull his cap back down further.  
‘’Just keep walking and ignore anything which is said and don’t look back’’ He whispered to me as I glanced over at him to see an apologetic smile on his face.   
‘’The media’’ I asked as he nodded.  ‘’and they just got all that on camera didn’t they?’’   
‘’probably, sorry’’ Adam whispered as I smiled softly and squeezed his hand.   
‘’Forget about them’’ I grinned as we started to walk again, swinging our arms every so often, I glanced over at Adam to see him grinning slightly before his hand was letting mine go and wrapping around my shoulders again as I moved mine back around his waist. ‘’I never did say thank you for staying’’  
‘’I wanted too’’ Adam told me before I shook my head.   
‘’No I mean after everything which happened and when you found out my real age, most people would’ve dropped me for it but you never’’   
‘’Well…maybe that’s because you caught my attention from the moment you stepped in to that quiet bar, just the whole way you talked about things and acted and to mention how beautiful you looked when we were together’’ Adam whispered against my temple as I smiled softly and glanced up at him.

Getting back to the dorm building, I pulled the door open after punching in the student code and held it for Adam which had him laughing before pressing a kiss to my lips as he slipped past, stepping in behind him, I glanced through my hair to see them getting closer still before I pulled the door shut behind me, the small buzz telling me that it had locked again before I grinned to myself and headed towards the elevators where Adam was stood inside holding the door open.  
Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, I let my hips press forward as I looked down at the floor before I was moving my eyes up to look towards Adam to see him staring at me already, his eyes a shade darker as I laughed softly.  
‘’Sorry big guy, as much as I would love for you to jump me right here, the elevators are covered by cameras’’ I told him as he groaned slightly and fell back against the wall across from me, a hand moving to run down over his face as I smirked at him slightly.  
‘’I swear you are the devil Tommy-Joe’’ Adam groaned as I laughed and pushed away from the wall to walk over to him and stand in front of him, his hands moving to cup my hips as I smiled softly.  
‘’I would be anything for you…devil…fallen angel…anything’’ I whispered as I brushed my free hand down his arm until I reached his hand and pulled it away from my hip and let my fingers lace through his as I kept my eyes on his.  
‘’You’re going to kill me one day’’ He whispered back as I grinned softly and glanced over my shoulder before I was stepping away and pulling him with me as the elevator came to a stand still and the doors opened.  
‘’Come on’’ I grinned as I let his hand go and started to walk out, smirking slightly at the groan I head from behind, I kept walking down the hall and around the corner before I was heading down the hallway to my dorm room as large hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me back in to their chest. Laughing slightly, I shook my head before I was pulling away and turning before my laughter died out as I noticed Andrew stood there instead of Adam.  
‘’Hey Tommy’’ He spoke out with a grin as he took a step forward and I took one away as I glanced towards the corner and back again.   
‘’Why are you here?’’ I asked as he shrugged.   
‘’Missed you’’ He told me as I rolled my eyes and moved away from him again.   
‘’Well forget it, go find someone else, im with someone Andrew’’ I told him as Adam came stepping around his eyes moving between the two of us before he was stepping closer to me.  ‘’just leave Andrew, like I said, im with someone else’’ I told him again as I grabbed Adam’s hand and started to walk down to the dorm.   
‘’Are you okay baby?’’  Adam asked softly from behind as we paused outside the dorm and I nodded slightly.   
‘’He just needs to let go’’ I muttered as I started to pull my keys out, feeling Adam’s arms wrap around my waist, I smiled softly before I was leaning back in to him and let a breath out. ‘’I’m glad you are here’’ I told him as I tilted my head back to look at him.   
‘’Me too, wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now’’ He told me as I smiled softly, leaning up, I brushed a kiss to his jaw again before I was turning back to the door and unlocking it before my eyes was moving up the hallway to see Andrew was still stood there staring before I was swallowing and stepping inside, my hand grabbing Adam’s and pulling him in with me before I was letting him go and dropping the bag down on the hall table and turning to lock the door again.

Laughing softly as I felt Adam’s lips press against the side of my neck as I finished locking the door, I let my head bow slightly as his body came to press up against my back as his hands slipped around on to my stomach before sliding up under my top to touch against skin as I breathed out.   
Turning around in his arms carefully, I raised my eyes to meet his as Adam slowly backed me against the door, his body pressing against the front of mine again as I ran my hands up his arms and on to his shoulders before I was meeting him halfway in a kiss.  
Wrapping my arms around his shoulders tightly as Adam’s body pressed me tightly against the door, I let a small groan out against his lips as his hips pressed in to mine and rolled slightly, breathing out as I parted from his mouth, I let my eyes stay shut before I was tilting my head back up and kissing him deeper again as his hands slipped down over my ass to bring our lower bodies closer again.   
‘’Bedroom’’ Adam breathed out against my lips as he pulled away and kissed along my jaw, his breath hot against my skin as I nodded and lightly shoved him away.  
‘’Phone your brother’’ I breathed out to him, ‘’you wont get in to as much trouble when the truth comes out’’ I told him as our eyes met and he swallowed slightly.   
‘’Now of all times’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’The media works quickly, you know that’’ I told him as he groaned slightly.   
‘’You’re right, I wont be long’’ Adam told me before pressing a kiss against my lips again.

Watching as he walking to the lounge, I kicked my shoes off before I was picking the bag up and digging through it for the lube before I was leaving the rest on the hall table as I worked my way through the dorm and in to my bedroom where I threw the bottle on to the bed before my hands were moving up and tugging my shirt off nd dropping it down before I was working on my belt and jeans before crawling back in to bed again.

Ω

Biting at my lip to muffle a small groan, I let my and slide away as I leaned over and grabbed a top from the floor and cleaned my fingers off before I was putting the lube bottle on my nightstand and laying back again, an arm moving up under my head as Adam walked back in to the bedroom, the door being closed behind him as he smiled lightly at me.   
‘’How did it go’’ I asked as he grimaced slightly.   
‘’Well the ‘I told you so’ remark was there and he yelled my ear off about your age and how it could ruin everything which is when I cut my brother off and reminded him about some of his past girlfriends who has had a bigger age gap between them and he soon shut up’’ Adam grinned as he started to slowly get undressed.   
‘’I didn’t cause too much trouble did i?’’ I asked as Adam chuckled softly and pushed his boxers down before he was crawling under the covers with me, his warm hand catching my waist before he was sliding it up my side.  
‘’Nothing you do could cause me trouble baby’’ Adam told me softly as he was moving closer. Kissing him back just as softly as he moved over me, I let my knees part as he lowered over me, my arms moving over his shoulders before he pulled away and breathed out heavily. ‘’lube’’ He whispered as I bit my lip and felt my cheeks heat slightly.   
‘’Already done it’’ I whispered as his eyes met mine with a dark look as his hands rubbed over my sides before one trailed down over my hip and thigh slowly.   
‘’Can I?’’ He asked as I swallowed and nodded slightly as I bit at my lip again as his hand slowly trailed around. Feeling the first finger push in, I bit at my lower lip as I arched up in to his touch, fingernails digging in to his back as Adam breathed out, his lips touching against my jaw as he pulled his hand back and pushed forward with two fingers as I let a small groan out. ‘’so beautiful Tommy’’ Adam whispered against my ear as I let a shaky breath out at the feeling of his fingers drawing back. Letting my eyes open as Adam moved, I watched him grab the bottle again before pouring a little on to his fingers again before it was being chucked back again and he was settling back against my body again, his eyes meeting mine as I trailed a hand up the side of his neck and along his jaw. ‘’Sure you want to stay this way?’’ He asked as I nodded softly.

Smiling back at Adam as he smiled, I tilted my chin up slightly as he leaned down, our lips touching lightly together as I felt him shift slightly before the slight pressure as he started to slowly push in, arching up against his body with a heavy breath as he slowly moved further, I dropped my head back again and let a small groan out as he finally stilled against me, his own breath harsh against the side of my neck as Adam wrapped his arm around my waist and let his other hand rest against the side of my thigh.  
‘’God, so beautiful Tommy’’ Adam whispered out as his lips traced over the hollow of my shoulder before he was pulling away my eyes opening to look up at him as I trailed my hands up over his shoulders and down on to his chest as we stared at each other. I new that I was starting to fall for Adam quicker than I had really wanted too but i couldn’t find any faults in him as he started to slowly pull out before pushing back in again, my breath hitching in my throat as I let my head drop back on to the pillows, Adam’s lips ghosting over my throat as I let my eyes close. Part of me wanted to be selfish and ask him not to leave, to stay with me longer but I pushed that back as his lips touched along my jaw and I turned my head slightly to press mine against his.

I knew that Adam was right, that two years was only a small amount of time to wait and that we could deal with the distances and things like that if we really put our mind to it. That I would get through college and not have to worry about anything else, I knew that Adam would be faithful and that we would fight but he would never hurt me intentionally, part of my mind was trying to push the thoughts of love away, that it was too early to be thinking about it but I knew that I was starting to fall in love with Adam and I knew that no matter what, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.  
Letting a groan out as Adam shifted slightly, I let my hands run back up to his shoulders as I arched up against his body again, his hold around me growing tighter as he buried his face in to the side of my neck and kissed the skin there.   
‘’Fuck Tommy’’ Adam groaned out before he was sliding a hand down between us and wrapping his fingers around me, biting my lip as he started to stroke, I let a small cry out as I came from his touch, his own groan echoing against m sweaty skin as he thrusted back in slowly and stilled against me, both of our breathing hard as I wrapped my arms around Adam’s body tighter as he done the same.   
Squeezing my eyes shut as I buried my face in to Adam’s neck, I tried to get my heart under control before he was moving and I slowly let him go, my teeth catching my bottom lip again as he slowly pulled out. ‘’Shower’’ I whispered as his blue eyes met mine with a smile as he nodded.   
‘’Only if I can join’’ He teased as I smiled at him warmly and pulled him back down in to a kiss before I was pulling away again and slowly rolling over on to my side before I was sitting up, the dull ache at the bottom of my spine making me smile as I pushed up on to my feet and started to walk toward the door, not hearing him following, I paused slightly before glancing over my shoulder to see Adam staring at me, blushing slightly as he grinned and started to get up, I pulled the door open and headed out of my bedroom and moved towards the bathroom.

Starting the shower up and sticking my hand under the water, I waited for it to warm up before I was moving underneath, my eyes close from the stream before I was reaching up and running my fingers through my hair to get it wet when I felt Adam’s hands slide over my waist as his body moved against mine again.   
‘’Have I told you how beautiful you are’’ He whispered in to my ear as I laughed softly and turned around in his arms to wrap mine around his neck.   
‘’Constantly’’ I told him as he smiled softly and leaned down, his forehead resting against mine as he sighed.   
‘’You make me happy’’ He whispered as his fingertips rubbed small circles in to my wet skin with a smile. ‘’I haven’t felt this happy in a long time’’ He whispered again as I bit my lip.   
‘’You make me happy too’’ I whispered to him as he smiled down at me and I swallowed slightly. ‘’I think im falling for you Adam’’ I whispered to him as his eyes met mine again, ‘’and it scares me so much’’   
‘’I wont hurt you Tommy’’ He whispered as his arms pulled me closer and I turned my head slightly to rest against his shoulder as I tightened my arms around his body and breathed out, my eyes closing as I took comfort in his warmth. ‘’I wont let anyone hurt you baby’’ Adam whispered against my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

‘’Tommy’’ Calling out softly as I spotted him stood by the large board which displayed all the flight information, I watched as he turned and looked around until his eyes landed on me and his face pulled up in to a large smile.  
‘’Adam…what…what are you doing here?’’ Tommy asked as we both stopped in front of each other, his smile still bright as he stepped closer, ‘’I thought your flight wasn’t until later?’’   
‘’It is, I made everyone turn up early so I could be with you’’ I admitted as his eyes moved over my face, ‘’I couldn’t leave for London without spending my last hours with you’’  
‘’You really wanted to do that after all these weeks?’’ Tommy asked as I smiled at him and caught his hand in mine with a smile as I pulled him in to my arms and wrapped mine around him tightly as I felt his move around my waist.  
‘’I did, these past three weeks has been amazing Tommy and that was because of you’’ I whispered in to his ear as he laughed softly and pulled away slightly.   
‘’What even when the media found out about you dating a college student’’ He winked out which had me smirking.   
‘’Even when they found out I was dating a college student’’ I teased as he grinned and leaned up to press his lips to my jaw. ‘’come on’’ I told him as I started to lead him away and back towards the group who was with me along with Neil and Lane.

Sitting down a few chairs away from them, I smiled softly as Tommy pulled himself up in to the chair slightly and wrapped his arm around his leg after dropping his carry on bag down, glancing towards the others, I could see both Lane and Neil looking Tommy over before I pulled my eyes back and turned to watch Tommy as he fiddled around with his phone.   
‘’Are you looking forward to seeing your mom and sister again?’’ I asked quietly as Tommy’s eyes lifted to meet mine with a small nod.   
‘’Yeah, it’s been a few months’’ Tommy told me as I smiled towards him and leaned back against the chair more as I just watched him. I could tell that he was acting a little quieter than normal and that he seemed to be sitting a lot stiffer as I sighed softly and reached other to grab his hand softly.  
‘’Whats wrong Tommy?’’ I asked quietly as he shrugged slightly.   
‘’Nothing’’  
‘’don’t lie to me, I can tell baby’’ I whispered as his shoulders sagged slightly and he turned to glance over his shoulder and towards Neil who turned away quickly again as I sighed as he tuned back.   
‘’He doesn’t like or even trust me’’ Tommy whispered as his eyes met mine again, ‘’he probably thinks that the moment I hit California that I’m probably going to go to the media and sell you out but im not like that’’  
‘’Baby you don’t have to worry about him, I know you wont’’ I whispered out as he shrugged slightly, it pained me to see that he was feeling uncomfortable before I sighed and stood again. Grabbing his bag and hand, I pulled Tommy to his feet before I led him away from them and towards the large windows where I put his bag down and sat on the floor against the glass before I tugged Tommy down in to my lap and wrapped my arms around him tightly. ‘’forget that they are even here, it’s just me and you okay baby’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’Okay’’  
‘’so, what have you and your mom got planned for when you’re home?’’ I asked as he smiled softly and shrugged slightly.   
‘’I have no idea, the only thing I know for sure is that we are going to go visit dad like we do every time I come home’’ Tommy told me as I nodded and wrapped my arms around him tighter. ‘’probably have a real family sit down dinner if mom feels like cooking that big, other than that I have no clue really, I guess we are the type of family who does things as they come’’  
‘’Well it sounds like you’re going to have a great break away from college anyway’’ I told him as he smiled and leaned in to me more.   
‘’Yeah’’ He sighed.   
‘’There’s still something on your mind’’ I whispered softly as Tommy shrugged again.   
‘’I just don’t want to leave you, I just want to be with you all the time and I know that once I’m on the plane, I’m going to miss you like crazy and miss you every moment I’m not with you’’ He whispered as I held him tighter and pressed my lips against his temple. ‘’it’s like, when am I even going to be able to see you again in the flesh like this?’’ Tommy asked as I glanced down at him before I was turning my eyes towards the others with me, my eyes meeting Lane and Neil who were talking together as I swallowed softly and looked back down at Tommy.  
‘’I don’t know baby’’ I whispered to him as he turned in to me more, his arm moving around my own waist tightly as I breathed out deeply.

Sitting together in comfort, I hummed a soft tune in to Tommy’s ear as we both watched people walk past us and different flights get called, rubbing my thumb over his palm lightly, I let my forehead rest against his head as I closed my eyes and tried to push the sounds of the airport away as I concentrated on the feeling of Tommy’s body against mine, I had missed falling asleep with him in my arms the night before, I had wanted to stay with him but I knew I had to go back to my hotel and pack and to make sure I had everything I needed and that I knew what was going on for when I got to London.  
Hearing Tommy’s flight get called, I lifted my head and looked up to see a few people starting to get up before I felt Tommy move and I helped him to stand before I noticed how stiff he was looking again, his breath a little quicker before I moved and stood in front of him as I brought my hand up on to the side of his neck.   
‘’Baby, look at me’’ I whispered to him as his brown eyes finally met mine and he swallowed deeply, ‘’everything is going to be okay, I promise you that’’ I whispered as he breathed out deeply, his hand over my wrist and fingers against my pulse as he nodded slowly. ‘’we can talk all the time okay, whether it’s over the phone or on Skype, we will always be in contact okay’’  
‘’I know’’ Tommy whispered as he swallowed again, smiling weakly, I let my and moved away from his neck and my fingers slide through his as I pulled away and brushed my lips over his knuckles.  
‘’Come on, let’s get you on that flight home to your mom’’ I whispered as he let a small smile out and pulled his bag over his head to rest against his shoulders.

Walking past my brother and manager again, I took the slow walk towards the gate where Tommy’s flight was with him before we paused and watched a few people hand their tickets over and head through as Tommy leaned in to my side heavily and I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and pushed him forward slightly. ‘’Go Tommy, before you miss your flight’’ I whispered as he turned to look at me, his brown eyes filled with sadness as he nodded and leaned up to press his lips to mine.   
Kissing him back just as slowly, I let my fingers curl around the back of his neck as I wrapped my other arm around his waist tightly and held him to me before I was pulling away slowly and resting my head against his as I let a slight breath out. ‘’it’s going to be okay’’ I whispered, ‘’and we are going to see each other before you know it baby, I promise you that’’ I whispered.   
‘’Promise you will call me when you land and get to the hotel’’ Tommy whispered to me as his eyes met mine again.   
‘’I promise, and you text me when you land okay, I’ll probably still be in the air, I have an eleven hour flight to sit through and miss you on’’ I whispered with a soft smile which he returned, glancing up, I could see the last few people heading through as I breathed out and kissed him one last time. ‘’go before you miss your flight’’ I whispered as he pulled away and took a few steps away from me.   
‘’I’m going to miss you lie crazy’’ Tommy told me as I let a small laugh out and nodded.   
‘’Going to miss you too Tommy’’ I told him truthfully as he smiled sadly and turned towards the small counter and handed his passport and ticket over to the women before he was taking it back again and moving towards the gate. Watching as he paused to push everything in his bag again, I raised my hand soft in a wave returned as he waved towards me one last time. ‘’soon’’ I whispered as he smiled and nodded.

Buying a coffee quickly, I moved back towards my brother and Lane and sat back down again as I stared out the window and watched as the plane pulled out of the Taxi and headed towards the runway before I dropped my eyes down to my coffee and let a small sigh out as I watched the small air bubble pop in the foam around the edges.   
‘’Are you okay Adam?’’ Looking up at a voice, I nodded towards one of the other people who was with us for when we get to London, his British accent strong as he smiled softly and turned back to doing what he had been doing before hand as I tucked one of my legs up under me and sipped at my hot drink.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing Neil’s voice, I glanced over to see him standing up and walking over before he was dropping in to the seat beside me.   
‘’What do you want now?’’ I asked tiredly.   
‘’Are you really sure about that Tommy guy, you’ve only known him what a week-‘’  
‘’Three nearly four weeks’’ I corrected as he rolled his eyes.   
‘’Whatever, are you sure you can trust him I mean’’ He asked as I swallowed slightly and turned to glare at him. ‘’I mean he could sell you out to the media, sell some story whatever you have told him’’  
‘’I trust Tommy okay, if he was going to sell me out, he would’ve done it the moment he found out who I was okay, Tommy isn’t like that’’  
‘’But how do you know Adam, he’s just some college kid, they are always after money…heck he probably sells something to even pay for the flight he just got on’’  
‘’For one, Tommy may be a college student Neil, just like you and I was at one point and for two, Tommy paid for this trip out of his own money,  he works just of campus in a coffee shop in the short hours between classes and weekends and he has been saving up to head home’’  
‘’And how do you even know he works at that coffee store’’ Neil asked with a huff.  
‘’Because I have sat there god knows how many times doing something while he’s been working just to be near him Neil okay, if Tommy was going to go to the media, it would’ve already of happened and it hasn’t so stop going on about it okay, for the first time in a long time I really like a guy and you are trying to ruin that for me’’ I snapped at him, ‘’the moment the media found my rental car parked at the college and found me there, we were coming back from the store and the moment we were back in his dorm he made me call you to tell you so you wouldn’t find out second hand that I was dating a college student, so tell me, is that really someone who’s going to sell me out’’ Placing my coffee on the chair beside me, I grabbed my bag and pulled it closer before I was sorting through it for my Ipod and headphones before I was pushing them in to my ears and turning my music on as I glared at Neil for him to get the picture that the conversation was over as I turned away and picked my coffee up again and sipped at it, my eyes watching out the window as another plane landed.

.o0o.

Staring out the window as I dropped down in to my seat, I couldn’t help but think back to the way Adam looked outside of the gate, his eyes following each of my movements, almost like that he hadn’t wanted to let me go either, I knew that he was right in that we would see each other again before we knew it, but at the same time, I also knew that it was going to be a long time until I saw Adam in person again.   
Listening to the person at the front of the plane go through the safety procedures, I turned back to stare out the window as I thought about the conversation we had had yesterday morning before Adam had to leave to go ort his own things out, the way he talked about the places he was going to be heading too after London, I knew that  he was going to be hitting South Africa and Hong Kong as well as China and Russia and other places before he would even be back in America and it made my heart squeeze slightly as I thought about how much I had fallen for Adam in the last three and half weeks that we had known each other.

Letting a small sigh out as the plane started to run down the runway, I turned away from the window and glanced around the cabin at the other people who was on the flight, my eyes running over a couple with a small child before I turned to watch a guy who had to be in his mid forties tap his chubby fingers against a closed laptop and I just knew that he was waiting for the moment we were high enough to turn it on and carry on with whatever business he worked for before I was turning my eyes towards the window again as I watched the ground slowly grow further away from us and further away from Adam.  
‘’You look heart broken daring’’ Hearing a gentle voice, I turned to look at the women sat beside me before I smiled weakly and gave a small shrug.   
‘’Just thinking’’ I admitted as she smiled warmly.   
‘’Let me guess, leaving someone special behind’’ She asked as I nodded slightly.   
‘’In a way, he’s got his own flight in a few hours’’ I told her as she nodded. ‘’Im heading home on break while he’s heading off to London and other places for work’’  
‘’Sounds like a busy person, what does he do for work?’’ She asked before I paused slightly as I wondered if it would be okay to talk about Adam, in the end I could feel my heart win as I turned towards her slightly.  
‘’He’s a singer, he’s going off for his first major tour over in Europe’’ I told her. ‘’He made his brother and manager and the other people with him turn up a few hours earlier just so he could be with me until I had to get this flight so I wasn’t alone’’  
‘’Oh he sounds like a lovely person’’ She smiled, ‘’that is just adorable for him to do that’’ Nodding softly, I let a small smile play on the corner of my face as I dropped my eyes back down to my hands slightly. ‘’and you miss him already like crazy’’ She asked as I laughed softly.   
‘’You got it, I just know its going to be a few months until I see him again and it worries me that he’s going to meet someone else while he’s over there, we’ve only been dating for three weeks but I really like him’’ I shrugged as she laughed softly and patted my knee.  
‘’Sweetie, it sounds like that boy is smitten with you too, I don’t think his eye is going to be wondering anywhere but your picture if he has one’’

Resting against the wall a while longer, I let my eyes stare out of the window and at the clouds as I smiled softly, I knew that I was going to be waiting for Adam’s phone call and I knew that it wouldn’t be until much later after Adam’s flight and the time zones but I knew that even if I was asleep, that I was going to answer it no matter what because I knew that any time I got to hear his voice again would be more of Adam than I had before hand and the moment we got to see each other in person again was going to be one of the best times ever.  
Spending some of the flight sleeping, I was woken to a soft shake before I blinked my eyes open slowly and turned to see the same women I had spoken to on take off smiling softly.  
‘’We’re landing sweetie, thought you would appreciate the wake up before hand’’ She whispered as I smiled softly.   
‘’Thanks, means a lot’’ I told her as she nodded, sitting up more slowly, I reattached my seatbelt as the signs came on and stretched my neck out slightly before I turned and glanced out the window to see the ground of California coming in to view.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself grabbing my bag off the belt before I was turning and heading through the airport towards the arrivals doors, the sunlight bright as I gripped the strap of my messenger bag a little tighter and the handle of my travel bag as I headed through, my eyes darting around before I smiled widely as I noticed my mom stood near by. Heading towards her, I laughed softly as she squealed before I was dropping my bag and returning her hug tightly.   
‘’Hey mom’’ I laughed out as she pulled back, her hands moving to my jaw as she looked me over.   
‘’My, you have grown even more since I last saw you Tommy, oh my baby boy is turning in to a man’’ She gushed as I felt my cheeks warm slightly.   
‘’Mom’’ I groaned with a smile as she rolled her eyes.   
‘’I have a surprise for you’’ She grinned as I raised an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’And what is that?’’ I asked as she let me go and turned slightly before nodding.   
‘’Her’’ She told me before the loud shout of my name had me turning just in time as I noticed Mia come running towards me, laughing brightly, I wrapped my arms back around her and picked her up slightly as she laughed and pulled away.  
‘’Mia…oh my god’’ I breathed as she laughed.   
‘’I could say the same about you Mr. come on, I want to know everything’’ She grinned before her hand was grabbing mine and pulling me through the crowd as mom grabbed my travel bag and started to follow.  
‘’What do you want to know first?’’ I asked as she laughed and glanced back.   
‘’Well, everything to do with college and New York but first…I want to know everything about this Adam boy your mom has told me about Tommy-Joe’’ She smirked as I felt my cheeks warm brighter again, ‘’oh my gosh, you are just adorable and I’ve missed you so much’’ She laughed out.   
‘’It’s good to be home’’ I muttered out which had both her and mom laughing as I smiled towards them both.

.o0o.

Looking up to find Lane stood over me after feeling someone tapping my shoulder, I slowly pulled my headphones away from my ears and dropped them around my neck as I turned back to look at her.  
‘’Flights just been called, come on, time to go’’ She told me as I nodded, pausing my music, I pushed my Ipod in to my pocket as I stood and grabbed my bags before I was turning and heading towards Lane as I pulled my own passport and ticket out and handed it over to the person behind the counter as we moved through the line.

Pushing my things in to the over head compartment’s I closed the small door again before I was sliding in to my seat and buckling my seatbelt as I yawned slightly and settled back in to my seat, pulling my phone out, I glanced up as one of the crew passed before Lane was sitting down beside me and I was dropping my eyes back to my phone again to see that is I had no messages of missed calls yet before I turned it off and pushed it in to my pocket again. I knew that Tommy would either still be in the air nearly in California or he would be close to landing, but at the same time I still felt myself missing him and wanting to turn my phone back on and call him just to hear his voice.  
‘’We have eleven hours Adam, don’t even think about it’’ Lane whispered to me as I jumped and pulled my hand away from my pocket to find her smirking at me, ‘’I can see how he makes you feel, and I’m happy for you, but you can go without contact for a while’’ She whispered as I nodded slightly and swallowed.   
‘’You’re not going to try and tell me that he’s wrong for me or that he could easily go to the media to sell me out’’ I asked as she laughed softly and shook her head.   
‘’I wont lie to you, I did have my doubts at first but I over heard what you said to you brother and just like you said, if he was going to do that, it would’ve already happened and he wouldn’t of told you to ring Neil so he didn’t find out second hand’’ She told me as I smiled softly. ‘’but try and get some sleep Adam, you look tired, once we land in London its going to be quite late and then it’s going to be another hour in a van until we get to the hotel’’  
‘’What do we have planned for tomorrow?’’ I asked as I felt the engines of the plane start up before it was moving along the runway.   
‘’Nothing, tomorrow and the day after are free for us to mainly get the jet lag out of our systems and get used to the different time zone before your first interview in two days time followed by a brief appearance on an early morning show and more interviews after and your first show is the day after again’’ She told me as I nodded softly and let a deep breath out as I turned back to look out the window and at the fading ground of New York.

≠

Feeling myself get woken up, I jumped slightly before Lane’s hand on my arm reminded me where I was as I brought my hand up and ran it over my face slightly and yawned.  
‘’What time is it?’’ I asked through a yawn as she smiled.   
‘’We will be landing in about ten minutes, just having another turn around because weather isn’t the greatest’’ Lane told me as I nodded slightly and pushed the airline blanket away slightly and sat up again as I turned to look out the window to see the sky dark and small droplets against the window before the captain’s voice was coming on over head telling us that the rain had stopped long enough for the plane to land on time.

Standing, I stretched my arms up over my head before  I was pulling my bags out of the over head and heading down the plane with the others again and finally out through the gate where I joined Lane and Neil at the baggage claim.  
‘’You look tired still’’ Lane told me as I blinked my eyes clear slightly and nodded.   
‘’I am’’ I admitted as I watched luggage to pass.   
‘’Go on out to the van, our guide who was with us should be out there by now so you wont get lost’’ She told me as I frowned slightly. ‘’I’ll grab our bags Adam, just go before you fall asleep on your feet’’ She chuckled as I nodded slightly.   
‘’Thanks’’ I told her as I turned away and started to head through, my eyes glancing about before I quickly found the exit and headed towards it, sure enough, I spotted our guide and moved towards him as he smiled and took my other bags before I was climbing in to the van and grabbing a seat near the back as I waited for the others, sleep still taken me in and out before the slamming of a door had me jolting awake and blinking my eyes open to see everyone else climbing in to the van and grabbing a seat before the guide was climbing in to the passengers seat and the driver started the engine up.  
Breathing out, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed the power button before I was glancing out the window as I waited for it to turn back on again, dropping my eyes down as it came on, I quickly unlocked it and entered my passcode to find a message sitting in my inbox. Opening it, I couldn’t help but smile softly when I noticed Tommy’s name sat attached to it before I checked the time it came through to see that it was sent not that long after I had taken off from New York, smiling again, I couldn’t help but feel the happiness run through my body knowing that Tommy was back home safely and that he had no trouble with his flight. I knew right then that I had wanted to call Tommy but at the same time, I forced myself to lock my phone again and push it back in to my pocket until we were at the hotel and I was in the privacy of my hotel room before I called Tommy to hear his voice and make good on my promise too him.

Staring out the window as dark streets passed, I knew that I couldn’t wait to explore the city and just have fun somewhere which wasn’t America; I wanted to try new things and get confused with others. Settling back in the seat again, I rested my head back against the head rest as my eyes watched the light patch of sky start to appear over the tops of the buildings, telling me that the new day was just about to start, thinking back to Tommy, I couldn’t help but smile slightly to myself as I thought about the way Tommy looked when I had woken before him and he was still laid out fast asleep, the calm over his face made him look even more beautiful, I thought about the way the sun would dance across his skin if the curtains were open slightly, the way it made it look like ivory and the finest silk in the world, it was those mornings that I loved to lay there and just trace my fingertips across his warm skin, just feeling his body move with soft breathes he took as he slept.  
Shaking my thoughts away, I turned back to look through the mini van at everyone, the knowledge that I was actually doing something which I loved and always dreamed about ran deep through my body as the van started to slow down and people started to move around slightly before we were all climbing out. Stretching, I pulled my bag over my head and looked up at the hotel before down again as I felt someone nudge me, grinning back at Lane, I followed her inside and towards the reception desk where she started to talk to the women behind it, her smile forced to push it pass the tiredness clear on her face as I turned and glanced around the lobby.

‘’Adam’’ Turning at the sound of my name, I took the key card from Lane as she told me the number and I nodded slightly and moved towards our bags and found mine, heading across the large lobby, I pressed the call button for the elevator and waited for it to turn up before I was stepping on with a few others before the doors closed and it was moving again.   
Leaning back against the wall, I pulled my phone out to see that the time had changed automatically and that it was close to five thirty in the morning now, yawning slightly as I pushed it in my pocket again with my key card, I grabbed hold of my bags better as the elevator came to a stop and I headed off it and started to walk down the hall towards my room.

.o0o.

Waken to the sound of my phone ringing, I groaned slightly and rolled over as my hand reached out and patted my bedside table down a few times until I felt it and pulled it closer as I swiped my thumb across to answer.  
‘’Mm E’lo’’ I mumbled out as I settled down against my pillow again.   
‘’Shit it’s late, baby I’m so sorry’’   
‘’Adam’’ Hearing his voice, I felt myself wake up a little as I let my eyes open and look across in to the darkness.   
‘’Yeah it’s me, I’m sorry Tommy, I forgot about the time zone, it’s late for you and I woke you up didn’t I?’’ He asked as I laughed softly and dropped back down on to my bed.   
‘’You did’’ I yawned out before I pulled my phone away to look at the time, ‘’I was expecting you to call a few hours ago, what happened’’ I asked quietly as there was a sound of rustling sheets on the other end.   
‘’I fell asleep when I got in the hotel room’’ Adam admitted, ‘’I’m sorry, go back to sleep baby, I’ll call you later’’  
‘’don’t you even dare think about hanging up Adam, you do that and I will get the first flight there is to London and personally kick your ass and then kiss you, maybe not in that order’’ I mumbled out as he laughed softly. Letting the silence fall between us for a few minutes, I almost thought Adam had fallen asleep again before the sound of movement came through the phone. ‘’what are you doing?’’ I asked softly.   
‘’Just climbed out of bed’’ Adam told me, ‘’and now standing in front of the windows and just looking at the view, its amazing baby it really is’’ He told me as I smiled.  
‘’I bet it is’’ I grinned out.   
‘’Hold on one second’’ Adam told me before the phone was moving, hearing a small chime on my phone, I pulled it away from my ear to see a message from Adam which had me laughing softly before I was opening it to see that it was a photo of Adam’s view, the city looked like it stretched on for miles in the sun before I was closing it and moving my phone back to my ear again.   
‘’It’s beautiful’’ I told him honestly.   
‘’But not as beautiful as you are’’ Adam whispered as I felt my cheeks warm slightly.   
‘’That’s just cheesy Adam’’ I told him as he laughed brightly and I sighed slightly, ‘’I miss your smile and laugh’’ I admitted as silence fell between us again.   
‘’I know baby’’ Adam whispered as there was a sound of something dropping back and I took it for Adam dropping on to the bed again, ‘’I slept hugging a pillow the night before our flights and I woke up just know hugging one…I miss you so much Tommy’’ He whispered as I smiled softly.  
‘’I miss you too, more than you think’’ I whispered back as I lowered down in to bed again and pulled my covers closer around me, ‘’I haven’t been this happy in  long time Adam, even when I was with Andrew, I wasn’t this happy, I just don’t know what it is about you but…you just make everything feel better and no one has been able to do that since my dad died’’ I admitted quietly, ‘’I didn’t think I would find that happiness again, it felt like it died and got buried with him on the day of his funeral but somehow you have managed to find it again.’’  
Breathing out slightly as I felt tears come to my eyes, I reached up and rubbed at my eyes slightly as I listened to the sound of Adam’s breathing on the other end, telling me that he was still there.  
‘’God Tommy’’ Adam whispered, his voice thick, ‘’I just want to be there holding you so badly right now’’ His words were slightly choked as I swallowed.   
‘’I’m glad you came to the airport early just to be with me’’  
‘’me too’’ Adam whispered back as I smiled.

‘’God damn it Tommy, will you shut up already, I can hear your voice from the guest bedroom’’ Mia’s tired voice came from the doorway as I jumped and turned to look through the darkness to where her shadow was.   
‘’Sorry’’ I told her before I was turning back again. ‘’you should go, get some more sleep before you’re too busy for it and you get too tired to do anything, I don’t want to be the blame for it’’ I told Adam.   
‘’I wouldn’t let anyone blame you baby’’ Adam told me as I chuckled softly and glanced back towards the doorway again to see Mia there still.   
‘’I know you wouldn’t Adam, just enjoy London okay and blow peoples minds’’ I told him.   
‘’Adam…oh god Tommy, I’m so sorry’’ Mia spoke out quietly as she walked over, ‘’if I had known…’’   
‘’Tell her it’s fine baby, you have a point, im still tired from the flight and everything, I just wanted to ring you and let you know that it was safe, I would’ve done it sooner if I never fell asleep’’ Adam told me as I smiled.   
‘’I’ll tell her’’ I told him.   
‘’Goodnight baby’’ Adam whispered.   
‘’Goodnight or good morning, whatever the time is for you’’ I told him back as he laughed softly before the call was disconnected, pulling my phone away from my ear, I smiled softly as I reached over and put it back down before I as moving over in my bed as Mia crawled under the covers with me. ‘’Adam said it was fine’’ I yawned out to her, ‘’he’s going to get some more sleep again’’ I mumbled as I wrapped my arm around her.   
‘’You really like him don’t you’’ Mia asked quietly a while later as I felt myself on the edge of sleep.   
‘’Mhm, think I love him’’ I mumbled out as I curled closer to her and let the feeling of her fingers moving over my arm sooth me back to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

‘’Baby’’ I called out softly as I dropped back down in to my chair again, the glass cold against my hand from where the ice clinked against the sides.   
‘’Mhmm’’ Tommy’s voice was soft as he let a small nod out, showing that he had heard me.   
‘’Can I ask you something?’’ I asked as Tommy looked up at his computer screen, his eyes tired from all his college work he had been given lately.   
‘’Sure’’ He replied, his voice scratchy slightly over the connection on Skype as his hands were pushing papers away and turning back again.  
‘’Before I left, I remember a photograph up on your board, I’ve seen it before actually but I’ve just remembered it’’ I told him as he nodded softly. ‘’you’re sat sideways in a chair, one of your legs were curled close with one of your arms around it and you had your other trailed over the arm and it was a hospital if I remember rightly, I was just wondering what it was about…would you tell me?’’ I asked as he stared somewhere off screen, his face almost looking torn as if he was trying to work out whether or not to tell me the story behind the photograph in his dorm room.   
‘’Okay’’ Tommy sighed softly and turned his eyes back to his own screen again, ‘’it was about a year, year and half ago now and I never ate really’’ Tommy shrugged and I watched his brow pull in to a frown softly, ‘’it went on for a while and then people started to notice me making excuses up all the time so I would eat and then later when I was alone I would throw it up again. I guess it went too far and I lost too much weight so I end up in the hospital for a month or two until they decided that I had put enough weight back on again and I was allowed back to college, where Dave and Isaac made sure I ate and then didn’t throw up again’’ Tommy explained to me as I nodded slowly, breathing out, the knowledge of the photograph had me missing him more.   
‘’I wish I was there’’’ I told him honestly, ‘’I just want to hug you so tightly right now’’ Watching the sad smile form over Tommy’s lips, I pushed my laptop back a little and leaned forward against the desk.   
‘’I miss you like crazy’’ Tommy whispered, his voice just coming through as I nodded.   
‘’Me too baby, me too’’  
‘’How is the tour going? Where are you even to now?’’ Tommy asked as I smiled softly.   
‘’It’s going amazing baby, I’ve gotten to know everyone else so much more and we are all like a big family now’’ I chuckled softly, ‘’and we are currently in Germany now’’ I told him as Tommy’s lips curled up in to my favorite smile. ‘’I’ve also brought you a present from every country we have been too so far. I’m either going to have to buy another suitcase or send them too you soon, they are getting everywhere’’ I grinned which had Tommy laughing, the sound warm before it made me sigh softly knowing that he was still too far away from me.

‘’Hey Adam’’ Turning my head slightly, I turned to look towards the doorway of the dressing room to see one of the guys which worked along with Lane, ‘’you have about five minutes before we have to get started for the show’’ He told me as I nodded softly.  
‘’Alright’’ I called back.   
‘’You have to go don’t you’’ Tommy’s voice skipped a little, the image of him freezing before it was coming back to show him staring at the bottom of his laptop.   
‘’I wish I didn’t’’ I whispered softly to him as he nodded. Watching as he looked back up, I watched the smile tilt his lips up but I could see that it was forced, that it never made his eyes as he let a breath out, I knew it was hard for both of us to say goodbye, that we knew our Skype calls were never long enough to satisfy our need to talk.   
‘’I know’’ He breathed out, ‘’but go make people happy Adam’’  
‘’Talk soon yeah baby?’’ I asked softly as a more natural smile appeared and he nodded.   
‘’I hope so, I miss you when we don’t talk much’’ Tommy admitted as I smiled softly.   
‘’I miss you all the time too, a month has already gone by and it won’t be long now Tommy, just another month and half maybe two and I will be back to see you’’ I told him as he smiled and nodded.  
‘’Promise’’ Tommy asked as I grinned.   
‘’I promise baby’’ I replied, ‘’already awaiting our next call’’ I teased as Tommy laughed and shook his head softly.   
‘’You are a dork Adam’’ Tommy told me as the connection glitches again, whether it was my end of his, I didn’t know as his smiling face  froze on the screen before moving again, his lips moving ‘’-so what do you think?’’  
‘’Sorry baby, the connection froze’’ I told him as he nodded slightly.   
‘’I just said about some stuff I was doing in class, I was thinking about maybe one of your song and changing a few things to make it my own’’ Watching the shy look come over his face, I couldn’t help but grin.   
‘’Do what you feel baby, I’m sure you will make it perfect’’ I teased before there was another knock and I turned to see Lane at the door.   
‘’We need to get going Adam’’ She told me as I sighed and nodded,   
‘’Alright, give me five minutes’’ I told her,   
‘’No, you had five minutes already Adam, we need to get you in with Sutan and on stage in twenty minutes’’ Lane told me before she was turning and leaving before I could say anything else.   
‘’Sorry’’ Tommy’s voice came out as I snapped back around to see a blush on his cheeks.   
‘’What…no it isn’t your fault baby’’ I tried telling him softly, ‘’but I should get going, Sutan hates it when I’m late in to his chair’’ I chuckled as Tommy smiled weakly.   
‘’Talk to you soon yeah’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’Soon baby, you keep concentrating in class okay’’ I teased as he nodded. ‘’bye beautiful’’ I whispered out softly.   
‘’Bye Adam’’

Ending the call and closing everything down, I let my fingers push the laptop closed before I was leaning back in the seat with a small sigh as I thought about the sad look in Tommy’s eyes as we said goodbye once again. Shaking my head, I pushed to my feet and ran my fingers through my hair as I left the dressing room and started to head down the hallway and towards Sutan.

Ω

Rubbing my fingers against my jaw, I let a quiet sigh out as I passed yet another couple who had been curled around each other, their lips locked or hands together, it had been just over a week since the last conversation with Adam, I knew that it happened sometimes, that the connection was never strong enough to connect or the signal strength wasn’t enough for texts.  
Lifting my bag up over my head, I headed towards the station to grab the train back to campus again after the last lesson which had been terrible. Shaking the thoughts away as the rumble of a train on the tracks had me pushing away from the wall I had been leaning against and let my feet carry me through until I was dropping down in to a seat, my bag half in my lap and beside me as I watched others come through the doors until they were closing and the rumble started up again and the train was moving away from the station.

Drifting with my thoughts full of Adam and what he was up too, I couldn’t help but smile to myself before I was pushing myself from the hard seat and moved towards the door and out once the train came to a stop and doors opened. Jogging down the station steps, I let the sounds of the city come to life around me and I grinned as I headed along to fifth street and turned towards the  coffee shop I sometimes done shifts at.  
‘’Thomas, my darling’’ Hearing the voice call out once I pushed the door opened, I smiled brightly towards the owner before I was heading through, I always wondered how I didn’t mind her calling me by my full name instead of Tommy where when other people did, it bugged me to no ends.  
‘’Hey Josie’’ I called back as I walked through the quiet little shop and closer to the counter where I took one of the seats and pulled my bag up on to the one next to me.   
‘’And what can I get you today young man?’’  She asked as I shrugged.   
‘’Hot chocolate would be good’’ I told her as an eyebrow rose and she pinned a stare at me.   
‘’Bad day honey?’’ She asked before moving around as I glanced around the shop and turned back with a sigh.   
‘’Could say that’’ I told her, ‘’how’s the day been for you?’’ I asked as she headed back over again, one of the oversized mugs between her winkled hands before it was being put down in front of me.  
‘’Cream?’’ Shaking my head, I took the spoon and stirred in some sugar, ‘’and today has been god, a little rush at lunch but nothing I couldn’t handle on my own, but enough about me, tell me what’s gotten my Thomas all in a rut’’  
‘’It’s nothing really, just silly things going on in my mind’’ I told her as she handed over a fresh pastry and I smiled in thanks as my fingers pulled a small corner off and pushed it between my lips.  
‘’I can sense you had a troubling mind, you have yet to tease me in my ways today’’ She commented which had me pausing and looking up as she smiled warmly and thinking of my own grandmother.   
‘’Sorry’’ I told her with a sigh, ‘’just some stuff with college which is getting on top of me, people messing with my guitars and that sort, stupid stuff’’ I told her as she pulled her stool over from behind the counter and settled with a understanding look.  
‘’But I sense that isn’t all?’’ She asked as I nodded a little and glanced up at her from under my bangs.   
‘’I miss him’’ I whispered which had her smiling softly and leaning closer to place her arms on the counter top, the whole look making her look like a teenager gain when they were leaning in for a good gossip.  
‘’Ahh, that lovely boyfriend of yours’’ She whispered as I nodded and felt the smile spread over my lips which had her awing, ‘’young love, I remember it all myself’’  
‘’Lies, you’re hardly a day over nineteen’’ I told her which had Josie laughing and reaching over to squeeze my hand.   
‘’And that’s why you’re my favorite Thomas’’ She winked before getting up and moved across the counter to serve someone.

Letting myself sit in silence as I ate and drank my chocolate, I glanced up every so often and watched out the windows before I was turning back, my eyes watching Josie talk and smile with people she knew, I knew I loved coming to this place and Josie held her own special place in my heart for the way she would act around me, it was almost like I had known her all my life and not just since I stumbled across the café one day after a night out and found it open still. She knew how to look after the people she liked and cared about, just like she knew how to make me smile and when to back off like she did today with Adam. Thinking about Adam, I couldn’t help but let a small sigh out as I pulled my phone out my pocket and checked through Skype and my emails before it was being put down again.  
‘’Thomas dear, would you mind?’’ Looking up at Josie’s voice, I noticed the customers starting to build up with the evening rush before I shook my head and grabbed my bag, working around and out the bag, I pushed it under the table which held a small microwave and grabbed an apron before I was moving back out to help her.

Ω

Heading along the hallway near enough two hours later, I let a small yawn out as I reached up and rubbed at the back of my neck as I turned the corner towards my own dorm room when the loud laughter had me looking up to see some of the girls stood at their dorm before their eyes were turning towards me with a smile.   
‘’Hey Tommy’’ One of them spoke out, her name escaping my thoughts as I nodded slightly.   
‘’Hey’’ I spoke out.   
‘’So haven’t seen your boyfriend around lately’’ Stacy called out as I went to move past and paused again to turn and look at them, ‘’you haven’t broken up have you?’’  
‘’No, he’s busy at the moment’’ I told them.   
‘’Busy doing what?’’ She asked as I sighed a little.   
‘’Work, he’s currently over in Europe on tour’’ Watching as they stared at each other with wide eyes, I slowly watched everything slot in to place before they were turning back to stare at me.   
‘’What…is he in the army?’’ The un-named girl asked as I rolled my eyes.   
‘’No, Adam’s a singer’’ I told her as she ‘ohed’ slightly, ‘’anyway, I have to get going, got tons of work I need to finish’’ I told them as they all nodded softly, going to take a step back, I watched as a guy carrying a large box past and I watched as he went to carry on walking before I called out and watched as he turned, ‘’are you heading down to the last dorm?’’ I asked before the guy nodded.   
‘’Yeah, got a deliver for a Tommy Ratliff’’ He told me as I grinned.   
‘’That’s me’’ I told him before I was pulling my wallet out my pocket and turned it open to grab my college ID and showed it to him.  
‘’Alright, if you would just sign here sir’’ The guy told me as he held a clipboard out, taking it from him, I signed my name on the lines he told me before I was handing it over again.   
Taking the box from him, I let my eyes glance over it before I heard Stacy move and her hands moving over my arms to try and look at it.  
‘’Where’s it from’’ She asked as I glanced up and looked down to see the stamp mark reading China which had me shaking my head.   
‘’Idiot’’ I muttered to myself once I realized that Adam had actually done what he had spoken about the last time we spoke.   
‘’Tommy’’  
‘’Oh, China’’ I told Stacy as she giggled slightly and glanced at the other girls. Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket, I excused myself from the girls as I adjusted the box in my arm and pulled my phone out to only grin at it as Adam’s name flashed across the screen.

‘’Either you have boxed yourself up real tiny or the suitcases from China are too expensive for you to buy’’ I spoke in to the phone only to hear Adam’s rich laugh come from the other end, nodding to the girls and started to head down towards the dorm,   
‘’You received my gift then’’ Adam chuckled as I shook my head with a grin.   
‘’I did and you’ve over done yourself babe’’ I told him as I rested my phone between my ear and shoulder to carry the box better.   
‘’Well it’s not the last of the gifts baby’’ Adam told me, stumbling slightly, I put the box down outside my door and stood up again as I picked my phone back up,   
‘’There’s more’’ I asked shocked as Adam laughed and the line crackled slightly, frowning, I pulled my phone away from my ear to see the signal bar full still before I was sighing and bringing it back just as the line cleared. ‘’the signal’s shit isn’t it where you are?’’ I asked softly as Adam sighed.   
‘’It sucks baby’’ Adam told me as I pushed my hand in to my pocket to grab my keys, ‘’I’m stood on the balcony at the moment leaning over it just to get a clearer line’’   
Freezing at his words, I swallowed thickly, ‘’please get your ass off the balcony and back inside before you fall and end up killing yourself’’ I told him, ‘’we can try Skyping in a bit if you want or maybe later if you have enough time, I’m not sure of the time zones so I don’t know if you have a show or done one or whatever’’ I rumbled out to him as I finished unlocking the dorm door and Adam chuckled softly.  
‘’Have you finished your work?’’ Adam asked as I groaned.   
‘’I haven’t even started’’ I muttered out which had another warm laugh leaving his lips.   
‘’Alright baby, I’ll try and call you on Skype a bit later’’ Adam told me as I smiled.   
‘’Okay, I’ll be waiting’’ I told him before we were hanging up, pushing my phone back in my pocket as I pushed the door open, I leaned down and picked the box back up again and headed inside, closing the door with my foot, I headed through and in to my room where I put the box on the bed and started to slip my bag and jacket off.

Pausing in going back to my bag to pick my work out, I stared at the box sat on my bed before I was moving back and opening it up, pulling the folds open and pulling the paper away, I couldn’t help but laugh softly as I looked at the little quirky gifts and teddies before I was sitting it beside me and carried on moving through the gifts  and trinkets from each country, shaking my head once I had finished, I started to move around my room and placed everything in to places before I was pushing the box under my desk and moved back to my bed.  
Sitting down and logging in to my laptop, I loaded Skype up before I was grabbing my bag again and started to pull my work out. Working through a couple of sheets slowly, I heard the sound of a phone call coming through on Skype before I was glancing up just long enough to accept before my eyes was dropping again, a pen between my lips as I frowned at one of the questions on the sheet.  
‘’So…often accept phone calls without looking first?’’ Adam’s voice echoed out as I snapped my head up and grinned at him widely.   
‘’Well, no one else ever calls me’’ I teased him as Adam laughed and I glanced around to see him sat outside, a jacket on before I was shaking my head.   
‘’What…I’m not leaning over it this time’’ Adam told me as I laughed.   
‘’Well I guess not, it’s a better improvement’’ I laughed as Adam nodded. Talking for a little while, I kept glancing down and filling a few words out before I was looking back up again as Adam continued to tell me about his day and the things which had happened during the week we hadn’t spoken to each other.  
‘’You should finish your work of baby and I will try to call you later’’ He told me before I was shaking my head.   
‘’I’m fine’’ I told him, ‘’plus we haven’t talked in a whole week and that’s felt like torture to me’’ I admitted as Adam laughed brightly.   
‘’I’ve missed you too baby’’ Adam told me as I smiled down at my work sheets and filled another question out.   
‘’Thank you for all the gifts too’’ I told Adam as I looked back up again and smiled at him, ‘’I really liked them, put them all around my room already’’  
‘’I’m glad Tommy, then you should like the rest when they turn up either in another box or if I bring them back, haven’t decided yet’’ He teased as I nodded.   
‘’Looking forward to it’’ I smiled honestly, hearing a knock on the dorm door, I turned towards it with a small sigh before I turned to look back at Adam again, a mug in his hands and at his mouth as I smiled.  
‘’Won’t be a moment, someone is at the door’’ I told Adam as he turned to the laptop and nodded, moving my laptop on to my bedside table, I turned and started to move towards the bedroom door before a whistle had me looking towards my laptop with a slight grin and my  cheeks warming

Shaking my head as I headed through quickly and pulled the door opened, I paused and took in a girl I recognized from where we had worked together before but wasn’t sure with her name either before she was smiling shyly.  
‘’Tommy right?’’ She asked as I nodded slightly, ‘’oh good, um…I was wondering, just that, we share music theory together and I was wondering if you had a spare copy of the worksheet we got giving, I lost mine’’  
‘’Oh yeah…I’ve got one, sorry’’ I grinned as she smiled, ‘’come in a second’’ I told her as I took a step away and started to head back towards my room.   
‘’Who was it baby’’ Adam’s voice asked as I pulled my bag on to the bed and looked up at him with a smile.   
‘’Just a friend from my music theory class’’ I told Adam with a smile as I looked through my worksheets and sat on the bed before I was looking up as footsteps echoed and I smiled towards the girl as she stepped in to the doorway, her eyes darting around as I dropped them back down and found the worksheet. ‘’I’ve found it’’ I told her as I looked up again to find her staring towards my laptop, glancing back to see Adam swinging back in his chair, and looking towards the inside of his room, I couldn’t help but chuckle softly. ‘’babe, you shouldn’t swing’’ I spoke out which had Adam’s head snapping back around, ‘’you remember what happened last time’’ Hearing Adam laugh and grin, I shook my head and turned to look at the girl quickly as she made a high pitched noise.  
‘’That’s Adam Lambert’’ She squeaked out and I swallowed, turning back to my laptop, I could see Adam staring off the camera slightly knowing that he could see her.   
‘’Is it alright if I call you back in a bit?’’ I asked as Adam’s eyes turned to me with a soft nod.   
‘’its fine, I’ll talk to you in a bit baby’’ Adam told me before the call was ending and I was turning back to the girl.   
‘’You’re him’’ She gasped out slightly which had me pausing as I went to stand, the worksheet in my hand again.   
‘’I’m who’’ I asked.   
‘’The guy the media is talking about…they’ve been saying Adam Lambert was seeing a college kid…it’s you.’’

Walking towards her a little, I handed the worksheet over and glanced at my closed call before I was turning back again. ‘’you need to leave and not tell anyone’’ I told her as she nodded, closing the door after she left quickly, I let a loud breath out before I was pushing away and quickly headed back to my room again.  
Climbing on my bed and pulling my laptop closer, I sent another call to Adam who answered quickly.   
‘’she knows Adam, she knows it’s me who you’re dating’’ I told him before he could get anything across himself, his face straight as he stared at me silently before he was chuckling softly.  
‘’Baby it’s okay, I don’t mind if she knows and I don’t mind if the media finds out, I’m not ashamed of you baby’’ Hearing Adam’s words, I couldn’t help but smile softly as I nodded. ‘’so you really liked my gifts?’’ Adam asked and I couldn’t help but laugh as I nodded.   
‘’I loved them’’ I told him before he was turning again and nodding to someone.   
‘’Baby I have to go got some sort of press conference I need to do for the shows’’ He told me as I smiled softly.   
‘’its okay, I need to finish my work off anyway Adam’’ I told him as he smiled.   
‘’That’s settled then, I will talk to you soon’’ Adam told me before he was blowing a kiss at the camera which had me laughing as I pretended to catch it and smiled.   
‘’Bye Adam’’ I told him as I waved bye and watched as the call ended.

Ω

Finishing my work off, I pushed it all back in to my folders and started to head back in to the lounge area of the dorm when the front door opened, glancing up, I smiled towards Isaac before grinning softly as Johnny stepped in behind him.  
‘’Drop any work you have and grab your fake ID and jacket, we’re going out’’ Isaac told me as I grinned slightly.   
‘’My works all finished actually’’ I told him before he was stopping and staring at me before he was shaking his head.   
‘’Whatever, I don’t believe you, but its Friday night as we are going out’’ Laughing softly, I nodded before I was heading back in to my room and grabbing my jacket and wallet, double checking my fake ID was inside, I pushed it in to my pocket before I was heading back out to meet them by the door before we were heading out.

Heading through the campus, I couldn’t help but notice a few people turning to glance towards us, their eyes landing on me before I was shaking the thoughts away as we headed towards the station, laughing at the things Isaac and Johnny was saying, the journey in to times square went by before we were getting off and heading down the steps laughing again.   
‘’God we haven’t been out here in ages’’ I complained as Isaac laughed and hooked his arm over my shoulders and grinned at me fully, Johnny on my other side shaking his head before Isaac was nudging me. ‘’what’’ I asked as he smirked and let me go again.   
‘’Look up lover boy’’ He teased before I was lifting my eyes to see one of the large boards advertising a upcoming gig for Adam, laughing brightly, I pushed Isaac away before we were heading in to a local bar and ordering drinks.

Letting a few hours go by and a few different bars and clubs, I felt happy a little when Johnny suggested heading back closer to campus before the trains stopped for the night.  
‘’You know, tonight’s been amazing so far’’ I laughed as I slung my arm around his waist and leaned in to the other man as he grinned.   
‘’Well, at least you have enjoyed yourselves’’ Johnny teased as I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him playfully.   
‘’Enjoyed, dude, we still are’’ Isaac laughed as he tugged me away from Johnny and headed in to another bar near campus. Heading through to a table, I noticed the way people was looking at me again before I was tugging my jacket off and grabbing my wallet as the other sat, ignoring them, I headed away and started to head towards the bar.

‘’Hey can I get two beers and a coke’’ I called out to the bar tender before I was leaning against the bar and tapping lightly, drinks in front of me, I handed the money over with a quick smile which had the tender smirking back before I was picking the drinks up and turned to head back. Feeling someone bump in to me, I cursed slightly and tightened my grip around the glasses before the other guy was looking up.   
‘’Dude, I’m so sorry’’ He told me as I nodded and he started laughing, ‘’wait…dude you’re the dude dating that queer’’ Biting my tongue slightly as he turned away again, I headed back towards the table and got the drinks down.   
‘’Are you okay man?’’ Isaac asked as I dropped down in to my seat and nodded.   
‘’I’m fine’’ I grinned as I picked my drink up and took a few mouthfuls of coke. ‘’so how was your classes today?’’ I asked Isaac as he groaned around his beer.   
‘’Horrible, our teacher was out so had some sub who hardly knew anything’’ Isaac groaned as I laughed softly and shook my head.   
‘’Tough man, is that your reason for a drink or two tonight’’ I teased as he flipped me off, laughing brightly; I pushed my glass back on to the table again before my phone started to buzz in my pocket.  Pulling it out, I couldn’t help but grin to see Adam’s name flashing against the screen. ‘’Going to take this outside’’ I grinned as Isaac rolled his eyes.   
‘’Tell him I said hi’’ Isaac smirked as I stuck my tongue out at him and nodded, heading out the bar quickly, I accepted the call with a small grin.   
‘’Why are you calling so late for?’’ I asked in a teasing way once I was outside with my phone against my ear, Adam’s curse loud before he was laughing softly.  
‘’I miss you’’ Adam whined which had me smiling softly, my free hand sliding in to my pocket as I kicked at the loose stones.  
‘’I miss you too Adam, what are you doing?’’ I asked softly.   
‘’Hanging out in the hotel room and I’m waiting for room service because I was naughty and ordered cake’’ Laughing, I shook my head softly before there was a bleep coming from Adam’s end of the line. ‘’what was that?’’  
‘’Just twitter, had an alert, hold on one second baby’’

Hearing the muffled curse, I couldn’t help but frown softly, ‘’what’s wrong Adam’’ I asked quickly before the line was becoming louder again.   
‘’Have you got twitter Tommy?’’ He asked.   
‘’I do but what has that got to do anything?’’ I asked softly as Adam breathed out.   
‘’Follow me and check the last tweet I got’’ Adam told me as I nodded slightly, pulling my phone away from my ear and quickly brought my main menu up and then the twitter app, waiting for it to load, I quickly typed Adam’s name in and smiled when I found his profile and pressed follow before I was bringing his tweets up and quickly looked at them, ‘’do you know what your boy is up too’’ I read out with a slight huff, ‘’original really’’ I muttered before I was opening it up, finding a photo of myself at the bar, I swallowed deeply before closing it and brought the phone back to my ear again just in time to hear another bleep from Adam’s end. ‘’another tweet?’’ I asked  
‘’Yeah’’ Adam’s voice was distant and I knew he had me on speaker for a moment, listening to the soft silence on Adam’s end, I bit at my lip and glanced around at first before I was dropping my eyes down again as I kicked a slightly larger pebble. ‘’baby’’  
‘’I’m here’’ I told Adam as his voice came back louder.   
‘’Good, now listen to me Tommy, go  and grab whatever you have with you and the others and go back to your dorm’’ Adam told me as I frowned slightly.  
‘’Adam, what’s wrong?’’ I asked as I swallowed.   
‘’I was just tweeted a link baby, it was to a blog and it has different photos of you on it, including ones of you on the phone and outside the campus bar’’ Adam told me as I turned and looked at the place, his words making me pause before I was looking around again.  
‘’Okay’’ I breathed out, ‘’I’m heading back inside now’’ I told Adam as I pulled the doors open and stepped inside, moving my way through the crowd as quickly as I could before I was glancing through and saw Isaac and Johnny laughing together before they both turned to look at me as I reached the table. ‘’grab you things, we need to leave now’’ I told them before Isaac and Johnny was glancing towards each other.   
‘’Tommy what’s wrong?’’ Isaac asked as I swallowed softly.   
‘’Baby, there’s new photos’’ Adam told me as I let my fingers tighten around my jacket, ‘’they are showing you walking back inside and at the table’’  
‘’Shit’’ I muttered before I was glancing around us, my eyes running over different people with their phones before I was turning back again. ‘’I’m talking to Adam and there’s photos being taken and posted on some blog’’ I told Isaac who stared at me, ‘’we need to leave’’

Heading out of the bar, I kept my eyes open and around before we were outside again, slipping my jacket on as I breathed out. ‘’it was her, I just know it’’ I spoke in to my phone as I changed hands and slipped my other hand in to my jacket as Adam breathed out. ‘’god, I’m so sorry Adam’’  
‘’Baby, don’t worry, it isn’t your fault okay and I don’t care what the public thinks’’ Adam told me as I started walking again, Isaac and Johnny up ahead as I breathed out, ‘’I just care about your safety and I’m going to get Lane to get in contact with whoever owns the blog and get them to take the pictures down’’  
‘’Don’t worry about it Adam, it’s just photos I didn’t get harmed by anyone’’ I told him.  
‘’Are you sure Tommy’’ Hearing his worry, I smiled softly.   
‘’I’m sure’’ I grinned out before I was glancing up at the other two again before back down as I slipped my hand in to my pockets. ‘’I saw the advertisement for your New York gig tonight, big board too’’ Hearing Adam’s laugh, I bit my lip and grinned.   
‘’I was going to tell you about that baby, was going to ask you to come along so you were back stage after it too’’ Adam purred out as I bit my lip harder.   
‘’Is that so’’ I asked as I heard Adam move about on the other end, listening to him say thanks I grinned as the sound of the door closed. ‘’is that your naughty cake’’ I breathed out an Adam groaned.   
‘’I’m going to regret this so much in the morning’’ Adam whined as I laughed.   
‘’Enjoy yourself Adam, you’re only young once’’ I reminded him. Looking up as I headed up the steps and through the door to the dorm building.  
Heading up the stairs, I listened to Adam complain about how much he was going to put on and how much he was going to have to work out to get the weight off again and I couldn’t help but laugh brightly as I entered our hallway and moved closer to the dorm.   
‘’Back at the dorm now’’ I told Adam softly with a sigh.   
‘’Good’’ Adam told me, ‘’I’m glad, you should get some sleep baby, it’s been a long night from the looks of it’’ Adam told me as I hummed lightly. Heading through to my room, I shifted around and got out my jacket before I was yawning softly and dropped down on to my bed, ‘’Where are you off too next?’’ I asked quietly as I moved an arm up behind my head.   
‘’We have one more show here in China before we are off to Japan for two weeks’’ Adam told me as I groaned softly.   
‘’Can’t you be back already’’ I mumbled out, ‘’I wish you were, I just want to see you already and be able to touch you’’ Hearing Adam’s soft laugh, I breathed out.   
‘’I feel the same baby, it will be over soon okay, but get some sleep its late Tommy, I will call soon’’  
‘’Alright, and enjoy the cake Adam, nothing bad will happen’’ I teased quietly as Adam laughed and whispered a final goodnight before the call was ending.

Standing, I quickly put my phone on charge before I was moving around and getting changed in to a pair of  sweat pants, I grabbed my laptop and crawled back in to bed before I was logging in to twitter and quickly found Adam’s page again to see the last tweets before I found the link to the blog and clicked on it, looking through the photos, I couldn’t help but sigh loudly as I closed the page and went back to Adam’s twitter again to see that he had tweeted something in the moments after we said goodnight.  
‘’It’s an invasion to take photos of someone without their knowledge, please stops peeps, you wouldn’t like it if it was you instead being photographed’’ Laughing softly to myself, I shook my head as I favoriteded it and retweeted it. ‘’but seriously Adam, who uses the word peeps anymore’’ I chuckled to myself as I closed everything down again and  pushed my laptop on to my bedside table before I was reaching up and turning my lamp off as I settled down. ‘’goodnight Adam’’ I whispered to myself as I curled my arms around one of my pillows and pulled my covers closer with a yawn, I knew in the morning  that Isaac would be asking more questions about tonight, but until then I was just ready to sleep.

Ω

Stretching out on the hotel bed, I couldn’t help but let a loud sigh out before I was grinning to myself, the show tonight had been amazing and I knew that Japan was going to be just as good as China had been once we travelled over there tomorrow.  
Pushing myself up, I let myself glance towards my laptop which sat on the desk across the room, my mind torn between calling Tommy or checking the blog to see what photos had appeared on it, letting my feet lead me towards the laptop, I logged on before I was finding the blog in my book marks and brought the blog up. Staring at the new photos, I could feel the angry build up inside again at the way they were using Tommy for their own personal pleasures instead of thinking about Tommy’s feelings. Going through them softly, I let myself take in Tommy’s looks from different days before I found myself getting the better of me as I moved the mouse over one of the photos of Tommy where he had been sat at a desk with his books in front of him and a pen against his lips while his other hand had been buried deep in his hair, while his headphones dangled from his ears. Smiling softly at the image, I let myself guide through the other photos before I was saving another one of him, the way he had been caught with a large smile on his face and a guitar in his lap made me grin myself just being able to see him so care free and happy during his classes, something I wouldn’t normally get to see.   
Refreshing the blog once more, I let a sigh out once I noticed a new photos of Tommy heading out of the coffee shop near his campus, a to go cup in his hand and phone against his ear as he spoke to whoever was on the other end.

Ignoring all the warnings to stay away from the blog I had in my own mind, I let myself keep searching through it a week later before I was sitting back with a frown as I looked at the newest photos which had been uploaded of Tommy, his whole appearance seemed to have been changed within the week, going through the weeks photos, I noticed how the way tommy seemed to be smiling a lot less and his clothes weren’t as tight as I felt worry run through my body,  pushing myself up from the desk, I crossed back over to where I had left my phone and sat on the edge of my bed before I found myself dialing Dave’s number.   
‘’Adam…what’’ His voice came through tiredly.   
‘’Is he okay?’’ I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair and stared towards the darkened windows.   
‘’Is who…’’  
‘’Tommy, is he okay, I’ve seen the photos Dave and he looks terrible, there hasn’t been one of him smiling for days now and I’m worried about him, is he eating and sleeping?’’  
‘’He’s fine Adam, don’t worry so much, he’s eating just fine and his sleep is okay, I think Tommy’s only tired of not being able to go places without someone taking his photo any more, I think he just wants people to stop pushing their phones in his faces, but he’s fine’’ Dave told me as I let a soft sigh out.   
‘’I was just worried you know I hate not being able to see him in person’’ I whispered out as Dave laughed softly.   
‘’It’s fine Adam, really, I know he misses you too but he’s okay and will be okay, I think Tommy has just decided to not go out as much and I know some of his professors has been emailing his work to him so he doesn’t have to go to the lessons in person’’  
‘’Okay, thank you anyway Dave, sorry if I woke you up or anything, I’m not sure of the time zone’’ I chuckled.   
‘’No troubles man, but call him soon yeah, he misses you’’  
‘’I miss him too’’ I admitted as Dave chuckled softly.   
‘’How long have you have left of your tour?’’  
‘’About three maybe four weeks’’ I sighed softly, ‘’I kind of want it to be over already so I can see Tommy’’  
‘’I’m sure he would think the same way’’ Dave chuckled tiredly.   
‘’Of course, I’m going to let you sleep again’’ I told Dave as he hummed.   
‘’Alright, but remember what is aid, call him soon’’  
‘’I will, I promise’’ I told him.

Ending the call, I pushed my phone back in to the charger and let a loud sigh out before I was biting my lip and thinking over the free days that we were going to have before I was pushing to my feet and heading out of my hotel room and down the hall before I came to Lanes, knocking on her door, I took a step back and glanced either side of the hall before her door was being opened and I turned back to look at her again.   
‘’Adam it’s late…what do you want?’’ She asked as I rubbed my hands together slightly.   
‘’When have we got our free days next and how long are they?’’ I asked her before she was letting a sigh out and opening her door further, heading inside; I moved towards the couch and sat down as Lane came over, the planner in her hand, her face being lit up by the light as she sat.  
‘’We have three days coming up the day after tomorrow’’ Lane told me as I nodded and she looked up, ‘’can I ask why this has suddenly come up?’’ Lane asked.   
‘’I want you to book me a flight back to New York’’ I let her know as her forehead frowned slightly, ‘’I need to see Tommy’’  
‘’this is about the blog isn’t it?’’ She asked as I let a sigh out and nodded slowly.   
‘’Yeah, I think it’s starting to affect him more, the photos are changing from how he used to be and I’m worried about him’’ I admitted as she nodded and crossed her legs.   
‘’I will do that straight away Adam and I will also get in touch with the college dean and mention to them about the invasion of privacy that their students are doing and ask them to deal with it before we take the matter to higher matters.’’ Lane told me as I nodded and smiled at her softly.   
‘’Thank you Lane, it means a lot’’ I told her before  I was standing again, saying goodnight again, I left her room and quickly returned to mine again where I started to pack a small bag for the few days I would be back in New York for, knowing that most of it will be spent with Tommy in the dorms instead of going out, I knew that I should’ve gotten in contact with Tommy to let him know that I was coming but at the same time I didn’t want to let him know, that I wanted to give him a surprise after the way the past few days had been for him.

Ω

‘’Hey dude, we’re heading out now, are you sure you don’t want to tag along?’’ Looking up from where I stretched out on the bed, I couldn’t help but sigh and shake my head.   
‘’No, I think I’m going to stay in today again’’ I told both Dave and Isaac as they glanced at each other and nodded lightly towards me.   
‘’Alright, but call us if you change your mind or need anything’’ Dave told me as I smiled and nodded towards them again, I knew that they were worried about me and worried about all the photographs but I had tried my best to try and tell them to forget about them, that there were nothing.

Turning back to my laptop again, I couldn’t help but let a sigh escape my lips the moment the dorm door was closer, the sound echoing before I was staring down at the blog and pressing refresh again, the blog a constant reminder of what Adam’s life was like and what he meant about the pressure it could cause someone, but I knew deep down that I had fallen for Adam and that despite how shitty I felt with being followed around by the same students I went to classes with were invading everything just to take a photo of me.  
Staring at the photos of myself appearing up on the blog again, I shook my head and read a few of the comments before pressing refreshed again to see a new photo of someone walking across the campus with a cap down low and face hidden slightly, confused to who it was, I clicked refreshed again to see another new photo before I felt myself freeze slightly when the next photo had them with their head lifted slightly, the image of blue eyes and a face I had come to love clear as I stared at Adam.  
Pushing my laptop away, I leaned forward again and started to shut my laptop down before I was pushing it on to my desk, I pulled my shirt off and grabbed a clean one to pull on with my sweat pants before I was turning and heading out my room just as a knock echoed through the empty dorm, pushing quicker, I half ran through and pulled the door open to stare right back in to Adam’s eyes, his face pulling up in to a grin before I found myself reaching out, fingers curling around his shirt and pulled him in before slamming the door shut.

‘’you’re here….why’’ I asked surprised as he let his bag slip down his arm and drop on to the floor.   
‘’I needed to see you’’ Adam told me as his hands found their way on to my waist and he pulled me closer again, ‘’plus I’ve kind of been stalking that blog and I can see how its effecting you’’ He admitted as I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as I pulled him further in to a tight hug.   
‘’I can’t believe you’re here in person’’ I breathed out against his neck as Adam chuckled softly and ran his hands up under my shirt to rest against my back. ‘’I’ve missed you so much’’ I whispered as I pulled back and leaned down to pick his bag up, my hand sliding down to find his before I was pulling him back and towards my room. Feeling Adam’s hand slide over my skin as I put his bag down, I half turned as he stepped closer, his free hand coming up to rest against my jaw before I was smiling up at him.  
‘’I’ve missed you too baby’’ Adam whispered as he stepped closer again, laughing as we both fell backwards in a tumble, I let my arm wrap round his shoulders before I was knocking his cap off and pulling him down far enough to press my lips against his deeply.

‘’How are you here?’’ I whispered quietly a while later as we layed facing each other, Adam’s thumb tracing over the curve of my jaw every so often as he smiled softly.   
‘’I talked with Lane, found out our free days and got her to book me a flight back, I have three whole days to be with you before I have to fly back to Japan for the last show’’ Adam told me quietly as I smiled, ‘’plus, I promise whenever I could, I would come back for you, I hate being away from you baby and I’ve resorted to stalking that blog just to see you when we can’t talk’’ He admitted with a soft blush as I felt my own cheeks warm slightly. Not knowing what to say in return, I let my hand curl around the back of his neck again as I closed the space between us in a gently kiss which had Adam running his hand up my spine before he was slowly turning to press me back against the bed, his weight a comfort on top of me, something which I had missed greatly.

Ω

Lying in bed with Tommy, I smiled softly as he turned and curled closer, his bare legs tangling through mine as his arm came around my waist tighter as he stirred awake slowly.  
‘’You let me fall asleep’’ Tommy murmured out through a yawn.   
‘’You looked tired’’ I chuckled softly before I was trailing my hand down his arm slowly, my fingertips running over his warmed skin.   
‘’You made me tired’’ Tommy told me as he snuffled closer, his chest pressed tighter to my side as I turned my head to look down at his sleepy grin. ‘’not that I’m complaining or anything’’ He murmured as his hand slid down my stomach to rest on my thigh.   
‘’Mhmm, I knew you wouldn’t’’ I teased as I reached  my other hand down to cover his wondering one, ‘’I was just showing you how much I missed you, that’s all’’ I whispered as I turned in to his body and lightly pinned half of it down on to the bed, the covers sliding across our skin as I leaned down and brushed my lips over his jaw and down on to his neck where a few faint bruises was already starting to form from my kisses and bites.  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy breathed out as I smirked and brought my lips up to his for a lazy kiss. Pulling away with a final peck, I smiled softly and let my body curl around Tommy’s again as I let a contented sigh out and pressed a kiss to his smooth shoulder.

I knew that I was starting to fall for Tommy, that he was constantly on my mind whenever we were apart and I hated the fact that I couldn’t just bring him along with me to everything I done in different countries. But at the same time as Tommy curling his fingers through mine, I knew that our relationship would work out despite the rocky way it had started and I was glad for it, Tommy made me happy in ways I hadn’t been in a long time.

‘’Adam’’ Tommy’s whisper was quiet as I felt myself starting to drift off, ‘’don’t worry’’ He whispered after I hummed softly and brushed my nose against his shoulder.   
‘’I’m worried about you’’ I whispered just as quietly before I could stop myself, feeling him turn in my arms, I slowly opened my eyes to see him watching me in the darkness of his room before  I was moving my arms around him again, my hand stroking over his back slowly.  
‘’I’m okay’’ Tommy told me as I nodded slightly.   
‘’I don’t like seeing you sad and those photos made you sad’’ I mumbled out to him quietly as he cuddled closer to me, his arms tight around my body as I tightened mine around his.   
‘’its okay’’ He hushed out, ‘’I just didn’t expect people to do that really, I thought those I called friends were better but I guess they weren’t and I don’t talk to most of the others which has done it. But I know it’s something I’m going to have to get used to because it’s part of your life, I just didn’t expect campus to turn in to the ultimate juice bowl, they are like flies’’ Tommy told me as I laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
‘’Lane doesn’t like it either’’ I admitted softly a few seconds later after silence fell, ‘’when I asked her to book the flights, she mentioned about how she’s going to get in contact with the college dean’’  
‘’She sounds scary’’ Tommy whispered with a soft blush I could feel against my chest, his cheeks warm as I grinned.  
‘’She can be really scary but she can also be really caring, that’s what I love about her’’ I told him, ‘’but we could see how the photos have been affecting you baby and I don’t like it’’ I whispered as I ran my hand down to the swell of his ass and around on to his bare hip as he arched closer and nipped at my chest.   
‘’I…you’re too perfect’’ Tommy mumbled, the soft sound of a tease in his tone as I smiled and pressed another kiss to the top of his head again, the dorm quiet around us before I felt myself growing tired again, my eyes sliding closed before I was holding Tommy tighter again as I fell asleep.

Waken up a while longer, I let a small breath out before the faint sound of a door opening and closing again had me turning to look towards Tommy’s bedroom door which was still wide open from when I had first arrived before I was turning back to bury my face in to Tommy’s neck again as a hallway light was put on.   
‘’Dave’’ Isaac’s voice chuckled out before there was a dull thud and a groan.   
‘’Seriously, Isaac, shut up, Tommy’ probably sleeping’’ Dave hissed out as footsteps got closer and I tightened my arms around Tommy slightly as I felt myself starting to drift off again.   
‘’His door is open, he never leaves it open’’ Another light laugh echoed as their steps got closer.   
‘’Shh, Adam…’’ Hearing Dave’s voice, I stirred slowly and brought a hand up to rub at my eyes before I was slowly turning my head and winching at the brighter light before it was being turned off quickly again. ‘’shit sorry…didn’t mean to wake you’’ Dave whispered out as I let a soft hum out.   
‘’Never did’’ I mumbled, ‘’what time is it?’’  
‘’Just gone two in the morning’’ Isaac’s voice spoke out as I yawned and nodded.   
‘’Kay’’ I muttered as I half turned back in to Tommy again.   
‘’We’ll see you in the morning, goodnight’’ Dave whispered out before the sound of Tommy’s door being closed reached my ears and I let myself bury my face back in to Tommy’s warmth as sleep took over again.

Ω

Blinking my eyes open to sunlight, I let a soft groan out and pulled Tommy closer to me as he stirred himself, small grumbles of words leaving his lips as he curled in to my chest tighter and quickly settled again, sliding out from under him slowly, I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on again before moving towards my bag and tugged some sweatpants out and up my legs before I was heading out his room and towards the dorm kitchen to find Dave already sat at the table nursing a coffee.  
‘’Morning, there’s coffee in the pot’’ Dave told me as I nodded.   
‘’Thanks and good morning’’ I told him tiredly as I walked over and picked a cup up, filling it, I let a soft breath out before moving towards the table and sitting down as Dave watched my movements.  
‘’You only called me not that long ago, I thought you were still on tour?’’ Dave asked as I sipped at the coffee and looked up at him.   
‘’I am, after I came off the phone to you, I went to my manager and asked her when we had free days off next and we had three so I got her to book the flights for yesterday morning.’’ I told him. ‘’she’s knows about the blog page and is going to get ahold of the college dean to talk to them about it’’  
‘’Where were you?’’ Dave asked.   
‘’Japan, I’ve only really got today, got to travel back tomorrow to be back in time for my next show’, but I had to come and see Tommy’’ I admitted with a soft shrug which had Dave smiling softly.   
‘’Well make sure he studies, we have a test coming up in music theory’’ Isaac’s voice broke out as he came walking in to the kitchen rubbing his eyes.   
‘’I will do’’ I told him.   
‘’Isaac, let Tommy have one day off come on’’ Dave told him as I chuckle  
‘’No it’s fine really, I don’t mind’’ I told them both, ‘’I don’t want Tommy to fall behind in school because of me’’  
‘’When will you three stop talking about me behind my back’’ Tommy yawned out as I turned and smiled softly as he walked over and wrapped his arm around my neck before sinking down on to my lap.   
‘’Never sugarplum’’ Isaac teased which earned him a glare from Tommy as he picked my coffee up.   
‘’Sorry baby’’ I whispered in to his ear as I let my hand slide up under the back of the top he was wearing and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

Wrapping my arms around Tommy’s waist tightly, I let my forehead lean against his neck lightly, my eyes closed as he talked with the other two as they cooked breakfast, the smell of eggs and bacon filling the air as my thumbs stroked over Tommy’s sleep warmed skin.  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy spoke out.   
‘’Hmm’’ I murmured as I sat back up slowly and brought a hand up to rub at my eyes.   
‘’Why don’t you go back to bed for a little longer, I’m sure the jet lag is playing havoc’’ Tommy told me softly as I smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
‘’I’ll be fine, I have to fly back tomorrow so there’s no point in trying to sleep it off, plus it will eat away the time with you’’ I muttered as he blushed softly and leaned in to my chest more.  
‘’I can’t get over how domestic you both are…its kind of gross’’ Isaac muttered as I looked towards him and Dave at the counter as I grinned.   
‘’I’m not sorry’’ I told him as he grinned and shook his head before he was turning around at the same time as mumbling something to Dave which had him laughing.  
Dropping my head back on to Tommy’s shoulder again, I let my hand slide back under his shirt as he turned to look at me, his eyes warm and soft in the light of the kitchen as he smiled lightly and brought his own hand up to my jaw, his thumb tracing over my lower lip which I pressed a kiss too.  
Helping him up to his feet moments later, I let my eyes follow Tommy as he dropped down in to the chair beside me as the other two started to bring breakfast over and placed it all down on to the table before handing the plates out for us to grab what we wanted ourselves.

A few hours later, I found myself sitting on the couch and checking my twitter before I was looking up again and towards Tommy to see him sat on the floor, books surrounding him and a pen in his hands as his eyes moved over things slowly, the dorm around us was quiet with the other two going to their classes before Tommy was glancing up and meeting my eyes with a soft smile which I returned before he was looking back down again.  
Pushing up from the couch, I let myself walk over to where he was and behind slightly as I moved and sat on the floor before turning on to my side as Tommy slouched down, the book and note pad being moved up on to his chest, the book he was reading being propped up by his knees as he leaned back against my stomach and I brought my hand up to lightly run through his hair.

Ω

‘’I don’t want you to go’’ I whispered out as I looked up at Adam, his cap down low on his head as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned in to his body, Adam’s own arms wrapped back around me as he smiled sadly.  
‘’I know baby’’ He whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips across mine before pulling away again, ‘’just four for a wh more weeks and I will be back again for a while’’ Adam told me as I smiled softly and let my fingertips slide under the back of his jacket and shirt.  
‘’Four weeks are still too long’’ I mumbled softly, my heart already squeezing and the feeling of loneliness already creeping in as Adam grinned and nodded, his hands moving up to rub over my back.  
‘’I agree, but it will soon go by’’ Turning at the same time as Adam, we both looked towards the large board as Adam’s flight was called and I bit my lip slightly as I turned back to stare at him.  
‘’I’m going to miss you’’ I murmured as he turned back and pushed his cap up slightly.   
‘’Me too’’ Adam whispered as a hand came up to slide around my jaw, his fingers brushing in to my hair slightly as he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

Kissing him back just as slowly, I let my fingers clench in his shirt, reluctant to let him go before he slowly pulled away with a single peck to my cheek. ‘’Four weeks Tommy’’ He whispered as I nodded.   
‘’Call me when you land yeah?’’ I asked as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Are you sure, the time zones are going to be out of whack, I don’t want to wake you or anything’’ He told me as I smiled and laughed softly.   
‘’I really don’t care Adam, I just want to know when you land so I know you are safe’’ I told him as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Alright, I promise baby’’ he smiled before squeezing my waist one last time as he pulled away to grab his travel bag again. ‘’oh, there’s a box waiting for you when you get back to the dorm, I gave it to Dave before we left and asked him to put it on your bed for when you get home’’ He whispered as I raised an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’Another gift?’’ I asked as he chuckled and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, it’s not much, just something to get you by until I’m back again’’ Adam whispered softly and I smiled just as the overhead voice announced the last call for his flight.   
‘’I’m sure I will love it’’ I told him as I returned his last kiss and softly pushed him away, ‘’no go before you miss the flight’’ I whispered as he nodded, his thumb brushing over my cheek softly before he was turning and heading towards the women who was checking flight tickets.

Watching as he started to walk away, I let my teeth worry at my lower lip before he was pausing and glancing back with a small smile and wave which I returned quickly before I was watching him walk away and out of view again. Turning and walking away myself, I quickly worked my way the airport and out in to the car park again to where the cab’s were, grabbing one and giving the driver the address of the college campus, I let myself sit back and stare out the window as the car started moving through the streets.

Ω

Paying the cab driver as I climbed out, I glanced around the campus to see people walking around doing their own things, laughing and talking with each other before I was starting to head across the grounds and towards the dorm buildings. Walking, I couldn’t help but let my mind wonder back to everything me and Adam had done yesterday and I couldn’t help but think about the way Adam had moved to lay behind my when I was studying, the way when I turned around, I had found him sleeping softly, yet his fingertips still stroked through my hair every so often, the image stored safely on my phone as I blinked the memories away and quickly punched the student code in to the dorm building and pulled the door open.  
Jogging up to our room, I unlocked the door and headed inside before shutting it behind me as I toed my shoes off and pulled my jacket off to hang over the couch as I walked through and towards my room where sure enough a box was sat on top of my bed, grinning to myself, I headed over and crawled up my bed until I was sat with my legs crossed and quickly opened it to find a couple of t-shirts of Adams. Laughing to myself, I bit my lip and shook my head slightly as I looked back down and found another small teddy dressed in clothing from one of the countries Adam had been too before I was breathing out a deep sigh and clutched the top closer to me, the material half against my nose as I breathed Adam’s scent in and felt the loneliness creep in even more now that he had left again.   
‘’Four week’s Tommy’’ I whispered to myself as I ran my thumb over Adam’s top and carefully folded it up and moved to push it under my pillow, ‘’four weeks and he will be back and you can tell him how you really feel about him’’ I told myself as I leaned over and placed the small bear beside my bed on the nightstand.


	7. Chapter 7

‘’You’re going to be late for class if you don’t wake up’’ Mumbling slightly to myself, I raised my hand and rubbed at my eyes before I was half turning, my eyes half opened to look for Adam before I turned back to the sound of him laughing to look back at my screen, running my fingertip over the mouse pad to clear the screensaver, I let a sigh out and dropped back down as Adam’s happy grin appeared back on my screen again.   
‘’Shouldn’t do that’’ I muttered out to him as I turned my head to look at the screen, ‘’thought you were here’’ I yawned as Adam smiled sadly.   
‘’I’m sorry baby’’ He cooed before glancing away and back again, ‘’but really, you should start getting ready before your too late for class baby’’  
‘’How do you know my schedule?’’ I asked as I pushed myself up and ran my fingers through my hair, ‘’have you writing it down or something?’’ I teased before I noticed the red blush on Adam’s cheek before he was holding a piece of paper up.   
‘’Sorry’’ He grinned as I laughed softly and stretched.   
‘’Could just stay here with you’’ I grumbled as he sighed.   
‘’I wish you could, but you need to learn and I need to work’’ He told me as I turned my laptop around slightly and picked it up before placing it on my desk before I was turning away and pulling my shirt up over my head and dropped it on the floor before the sound of Adam tutting had me turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘’you have a hamper Tommy-Joe’’  
‘’I know’’ I shrugged.   
‘’Then use it’’   
‘’or what’’ I teased as I turned back to face my laptop and Adam who was leaning forward, his chin tucked on top of his hands as he smirked.  
‘’Or I wont send you the gift I got for you’’ Adam smirked as I laughed and shook my head.   
‘’You would anyway no matter what I did’’ I told him as I picked my top up and threw it in the hamper anyway.   
‘’That’s true and I know you are going to love this one’’ Adam told me, his voice distant as I headed out my room and in to the bathroom where I started to brush my teeth and walked back in again to see Adam talking to someone off screen.

Finding a few things I needed for class, I dropped them in to my bag before I was turning back to see Adam smiling towards me which I returned and caused him to laugh.   
‘’Real attractive baby’’ He told me as I glared towards him and ran my hand over my chest to clear the bit of toothpaste which had fallen when I smiled. Heading back in to the bathroom again, I rinsed my mouth out before I was washing my face and quickly applied some liner before I was heading back in to my room once again, eyes scanning over it as I walked over to my dresser and pulled the drawer out. Grabbing a shirt, I tugged it on and started to change in to my jeans before I heard a groan and looked over my shoulder to smirk towards my laptop when I saw Adam hiding behind his hands. ‘’you could’ve warned me baby’’ He muttered before peeking through as I turned and started walking towards him.   
‘’You should’ve remembered that I wasn’t wearing boxers from last night’’ I winked out as his cheeks suddenly ran red and he glanced away and back again.   
‘’You’re going to get me in to trouble’’ He muttered as I laughed and winked at him.   
‘’Well, one more week and we wont have to use Skype’’ I reminded him as he laughed and shook his head again, his eyes moving over the screen before he was looking back at the camera again.  
‘’You should get going through or you are going to be late and your class is on the other side of campus’’ Adam reminded me as I glanced down at the time and cursed. ‘’colorful Tommy-Joe’’ He teased as I flipped him off and moved back to the bed where I grabbed my jacket and shrugged it on before I was moving my bag over my shoulders and grabbing my guitar case.  
‘’Am I going to get a call tonight?’’ I asked as I turned back and half leaned down in front of my laptop as Adam frowned slightly.  
‘’Should do, if not I will text you baby’’ Adam told me as I nodded and smiled.   
‘’Alright, I’ll speak to you soon’’ I told him as he smiled warmly and smiled, his hand coming up before he was blowing me a kiss and I grinned before I blew one back.   
‘’Speak to you later beautiful’’ Adam told me as I bit my lip and quickly ended the Skype call from the night before and headed out of the dorm quickly.

I still couldn’t believe as I walked that I had fallen asleep while talking to Adam, let alone it still being up and running this morning but I also knew that if Adam hadn’t woke me up and told me to get ready, that I would’ve been late as hell as I crossed over the campus quickly and slipped in to the building and half jogged up the steps before was heading in to class and over towards Isaac who was smirking at me.   
‘’Good morning’’ He teased as I rolled my eyes and dropped my stuff down beside him before sitting down at the desk.   
‘’Why are you so happy for?’’ I asked.   
‘’Well can’t I be happy for no reason?’’ He asked before I raised an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’When it comes to you…no’’ I told him as he laughed. ‘’so what is it?’’  
‘’You’re happy with him aren’t you?’’ Isaac asked as I frowned slightly and glanced at the class before back to him again. ‘’with Adam I mean, you really like him don’t you?’’  
‘’Of course I do’’ I admitted to him with a slight shrug as he smiled again.   
‘’He’s a nice guy’’  
‘’what are you trying to get at Isaac?’’ I asked him as he shrugged.   
‘’Nothing, I’m just happy to see you happy Tommy, since you and Adam met, you have been so happy apart from all that photo stuff, I’ve not seen you this happy, not even when you were with Andrew’’ He told me as I shrugged and sunk back in to my seat.  
‘’I know I’m happy’’ I shrugged before I was turning slightly in my seat to face him more, ‘’if I’m truly honest, I love him dude’’ I told him before I watched Isaac’s eyes grow slightly before a heartwarming smile spread out over his lips.   
‘’Love’’ He asked as I nodded, ‘’wow Tommy-Joe, you’re growing up’’ He laughed before I was shaking my head and turning back again.   
‘’You’re a dick’’ I muttered which sent him laughing more.   
‘’But you love me dude’’ Isaac retorted as I rolled my eyes and tilted my head to look at him.   
‘’True, but I really don’t know why I do’’ I told him before dodging him as he leaned over and tried to punch me, a grin on both of our lips before the teacher was walking in.

‘’So where is Adam at the moment?’’  Isaac asked quietly a while later as I looked up from my work and across at him as he tapped his pencil against his hand.   
‘’France, I think’’ I told him with a slight frown, ‘’I mean when we were talking this morning, he was sat near a window and it was pretty light out’’ Nodding to myself, I watched as Isaac glanced past my shoulder with a short glare before I was turning to see one of the other students watching us before they were quickly turning away again.   
‘’France, so that means he should be back soon right?’’ Isaac asked as I turned back and grinned.   
‘’Yup’’ I beamed, ‘’next week’’   
‘’oh god, I defferently going to be staying with Sophie then’’ Isaac winked as I laughed and shook my head.   
‘’Nah it’s okay to stay in the dorm, I’m sure I will just stay with Adam in whatever hotel he’s booked in too, I mean I’m sure he wouldn’t want to stay on campus again after the other week when he turned up, sure it was only three days and technically, he was only here for one, two days weren’t spent travelling here and then back again but..’’ I trailed off with a shrug as Isaac nodded.   
‘’That morning was adorable’’ He teased, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips as I shook my head,  ‘’you had never acted anything like that when you were with others and now I wish I had gotten a photo of you and Adam to remind me’’  
‘’Oh shut up you asshole’’ I muttered out before I was glancing up as the teacher turned towards us, a stern look on their face as I sent a apologetic smile towards her and glared towards Isaac as he sniggered. ‘’dick’’

Ω

‘’Girls’’ Turning, I laughed as I watched Johnny sashay over towards us, a few people turning to look towards him from where we were sitting on the grass bank before he was letting himself drop down in to my lap as I laughed and moved my arm around his waist before pressing a kiss to his cheek before shoving him away again as he gasped and draped himself across my legs. ‘’so drinks tonight, us, yes or no?’’ He asked as I looked up and glanced towards Isaac and Dave before I shrugged a little.   
‘’I could be up but it depends on tings’’ I told him as he looked up with a confused look.   
‘’Depends on what?’’ He asked.   
‘’Whether or not his boyfriend is going to be calling him or not’’ Isaac laughed before yelping as Dave punched him.   
‘’Why not come around to the dorm?’’ Dave asked as Johnny lifted his head from my thigh and looked at him.   
‘’Are you sure that’s okay?’’ He asked.   
‘’Dude, you’re on the campus anyway’’ I told him with a raised eyebrow as he laughed and layed back again.   
‘’That is true, but then again, the campus police are…bendable is the word’’ He smirked as I laughed and pushed him away.   
‘’You are gross’’ I muttered before standing.   
‘’Ouch Tommy, you wound me baby’’ Johnny flared as he turned to lie over Isaac instead, his brown eyes twinkling as I shook my head and grabbed my bag. ‘’where are you going anyway darling?’’  
‘’I need to go to the library for some books, I’ll see you guys back at home in a bit’’ I told them before walking away again.

‘’Hey Tommy’’ Turning, I glanced over my shoulder to see Johnny jogging towards me before pausing beside as he smiled, ‘’so how are things going?’’ He asked as I raised an eyebrow.   
‘’Good’’ I told him as he grinned and hooked his arm through mine as we started walking again.   
‘’that’s nice to hear…you know when we first met and I told you I had some friends who landed a gig with that gorgeous hunk of your boyfriend’’ He started as I nodded slightly, wondering where he was heading with it, ‘’well they often tell me about tour life and about things going on and they have also told me a few things about Adam’’ He smirked as I rolled my eyes slightly.   
‘’And what things would that be?’’ I asked as we started to walk up the steps of the library.   
‘’Well one of them is that he often stares at his phone, so one of the girls saw he had left it on the table and had a little peek and the soppy sod had a photo of you as his wallpaper’’ He teased as I stumbled slightly and turned to look at him, ‘’oh that isn’t it, they’ve often said that he sits there sometimes when they are waiting to do something and he just stares off in to the distance with this little smile and they’ve said that it’s plain to see that he’s thinking about you honey’’ Johnny smiled as I laughed slightly.  
‘’That’s mean’’ I told him as he shrugged.   
‘’Dancers get bored, they watch the artists, being on tour you get to know each other and their ways, so what if they often find your boy staring off in dreamy land’’ He sing songed before the librarian was glaring towards him and he sent a flirty smile towards the guy who blushed and I shook my head before leading him off in to the direction I needed to be in.  
‘’He is allowed to be like that dude’’ I told him as he nodded and moved to sit on top of a table as I dropped my bag down beside it and started to move along a bookcase, my fingers trailing over the spine.  
‘’Oh I know…but the best thing is when he’s talking to you or is about too and after, they say’’ he mentioned as I paused and turned to look at him.   
‘’Why?’’  
‘’Because he’s happy’’ Johnny told me simply as he kicked his legs in the gap beneath him. ‘’even some of the other dancers who’s been friends with him all his life has mentioned that Adam is a lot happier than he has been in the past and that’s all due to you Tommy-Joe’’ He smirked as his eyes lifted to me and I turned back to the bookcase, my lower lip pulled between my teeth as I searched. ‘’Brooke, one of his friends says he smiles more’’ Johnny added as I pulled a book off the shelf and glanced over at him to find him looking at his phone, ‘’he’s more energetic too’ He smirked as I found myself smiling before I was turning back to find the second book I needed, biting at my lip, I paused slightly hand half resting on the shelf as I thought about how happy Adam made me and then what I had told Isaac in class that morning, I knew that I had fallen in love with Adam and I found that I wasn’t scared of it like I used to be before I felt my smile grow a little, the warmth of my cheeks telling me that I had a soft blush before I turned my head towards Johnny at the sound of a camera click.

‘’Aww, you look so flushed and cute like you were thinking of Adam’’ He teased as I felt my cheeks grow hotter.   
‘’I was’’ I shrugged out with a bitten smile as I turned back to the shelves again, eyes skating over before I was finding the book I needed and pulled it out before I was turning back around and moving towards him.  
‘’You are adorable’’ Johnny told me as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’He makes me happy’’ I admitted with a shrug, it wasn’t something  I was ashamed off and told Johnny that as he smiled and let his fingers move over the screen of his phone before he was pushing it away and turning back to look at me.  
‘’You love him don’t you’’ He stated simply as I lifted my head and stared at him.   
‘’What made you think that?’’ I asked as his smile softened.   
‘’Because I can see it in your eyes, saw it in them the moment you came back from that bar bathroom that night, sure it wasn’t love but I could see that you wished you didn’t have plans or Adam had them too, I could see that you wanted more time with him and wanted something more than just a fumble in a bathroom’’ Johnny told me as I felt myself blush again before sliding in to the seat at the table as I looked at him. ‘’you’re in love with Adam and yet I can tell you haven’t told him yet’’  
‘’I want to’’ I told him, ‘’I just…I want to do it in person, face to face’’ I shrugged. ‘’I want to be able to physically see his reaction with my own eyes and not through a computer screen where he could lie easily if he didn’t feel the same way or if he wanted to break things off between us, I’m not scared of love anymore, Adam changed that but I’m still scared of getting hurt and I know if Adam broke my heart that it would kill me inside’’ I admitted before I was raising my eyes again to meet Johnny’s soft smile.   
‘’I’m sure he feels the same way Tommy, he cares about you’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’Do you think me and Adam will make it?’’ I asked Johnny quietly as my heart crashed against my chest, the honestly clear in his eyes as he smiled and nodded towards me.   
‘’I believe you will Tommy, you are both determined and honest, you care about each other and you are always missing each other and trying to make time for you to both talk so I think you will honey, I have all my faith in believing that you will’’ Johnny told me as he reached over and squeezed my hand.  
‘’Yeah’’ I whispered with a smile as I nodded. ‘’yeah, I want it to work more than anything’’ I smiled.

Ω

‘’Tommy’’ Haring my name get yelled out, I turned slightly from where I was sat at the kitchen table before standing and heading out to see Dave stood at the front door.  
‘’Yeah?’’ I called back as he turned and smiled.   
‘’Parcel, you need to sign for it’’ He told me as I frowned before nodding and walked over. Signing the form, I sent a smile towards the delivery guy before taking the padded envelope and looked down at it with a frown before I noticed the French stamps and smiled softly.  
‘’It’s from Adam’’ I half laughed before shaking my head, ‘’said that he had something else for me’’ I muttered as I headed back to the kitchen and dropped it down on to the table while I refilled my coffee cup and sat down again, Dave doing the same before I was pulling the envelope back over again and let a small yawn out.   
‘’When he due back?’’ Dave asked as I took a sip of coffee and placed it down again.   
‘’Two days’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile, ‘’well technically, one, but tomorrow is spent travelling and he said that he should be getting in to New York about one or two in the morning but he is going to book in to a hotel and sleep the jet lag off which I don’t blame him so, I will see him about four maybe three’’ I told him as he chuckled softly.   
‘’Aren’t you going to find it annoying knowing that Adam’s here yet you still can’t see him?’’ Dace asked before I shook my head.   
‘’Not really…well maybe a little, but at the same time I know it’s going to be like this sometimes, we will be in the same state yet I still can’t see him for a while, it’s something I have to get used to’’ I chuckled before I was picking the envelope up and started to open it.   
‘’So what’s your mom thinking about you not coming home this week?’’ Dave asked as I glanced at him.   
‘’She’s fine with it, I explained that Adam was back this week and she was insistent that I stayed here too so I can see him, she also told me that I have to find some time when I don’t have class and Adam is free to take him home to meet her’’ I laughed as I pulled the contents out and looked down to see a couple of back stage passes and tickets which made me grin before I grabbed the folded piece of paper and opened it, my eyes scanning over the words before I laughed softly and shook my head.  
‘’What is it?’’ Dave asked as I looked up and grinned.   
‘’Adam, he sent some passes and tickets to the show he has here at the end of the week the dork and said that he no worry about me liking this gift’’ I grinned as I picked one of the tickets up again and looked down at it, my thumbs rubbing over his name before I looked back to Dave to see him smiling at me.   
‘’Well one of them better be for me’’ He winked as I laughed and nodded.   
‘’Of course, going to give one to Johnny too, I know he would love to see his friends at the same time, then that just leaves a spare one which Isaac would’ve had if he never went home with Sophie’’ I teased before pushing them back in to the envelope again to keep them safe.

Ω

‘’You are going to come tonight aren’t you’’ Adam’s voice came through the line as I answered and laughed softly.   
‘’Well…I hope I am, hopefully you will be too’’ I told him before I smirked as I heard him groan on the other end of the phone.   
‘’You can’t say things like that baby, not when I can’t see you for a few more hours anyway…but I mean it, you are going to come to the show tonight’’ He asked as I smiled and sunk back in to my pillows.  
‘’Of course I am Adam, I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Dave and Johnny is coming with me too’’ I informed him.   
‘’What about Isaac?’’   
‘’Went home with Sophie for the holiday’’   
‘’and you didn’t go home? Tommy baby, you see your mom on the holiday’s, you should’ve gone home’’ Adam told me as I breathed out.   
‘’I didn’t want too and she understands, she also told me to tell you that she said hello and that I have to bring you home to meet her’’ I told Adam as he chuckled softly.  
‘’I’ve be summoned but your mom already’’ He spoke out softly as I smiled.   
‘’She’s going to love you Adam’’ I whispered.   
‘’I know baby,  my mom is going to love you too once you both meet which I’m sure you might tonight, I know she’s going to be backstage and if you are you might bump in to her..And Neil, sorry’’ Adam sighed as I laughed lightly.   
‘’It’s okay, your brother doesn’t scare me as much anymore, I know he was just trying to look out for his big brother, I would’ve done the same if our roles were switched’’ I told him.  
‘’I’m glad’’   
‘’how are you?’’ I asked softly as I pushed to my feet and crossed the room to grab the passes and tickets off my desk before I was moving towards the kitchen.   
‘’Nervous, but mainly excited…I’ve missed you’’ Adam told me, his voice going quieter at the end as I smiled warmly, my stomach clenching with butterflies.   
‘’I’ve missed you too Adam’’ I whispered back before I was glancing over my shoulder to find no one about, ‘’more than I’m willing to admit to anyone else’’ I told him as his laugh echoed.   
‘’Shit…I have to go baby, sound check and everything, but I’ll see you soon okay’’ Adam told me before pausing, ‘’you’re going to come back with me tonight aren’t you?’’ He asked.   
‘’If you want me too, if you’re too tired, it’s okay’’  
‘’no, no, its fine baby I want you too, I miss falling asleep with you in my arms’’   
‘’Then I will be there tonight’’ I told him quietly, my eyes darting towards the hall as I heard Dave and Johnny laugh, ‘’I’ll see you tonight’’

Ending the call just as the other two came around, I smiled towards them and pushed my phone in to my pocket before I was grabbing the envelope again and pulled the passes and tickets out and handed them each one before putting the spare back inside again as I hooked the pass around my neck and tucked it under my jacket.   
‘’You ready to go’’ Johnny asked as I nodded.   
‘’Yeah’’ I smiled before Johnny winked at me and caused me to laugh, ‘’oh…before I forget, I’m not going to be coming back here with you guys, I’m going to stay the night with Adam’’ I mentioned as they shared a glance and turned back to me.  
‘’Well we would’ve thought that there was something wrong with you if you did come back here’’ Dave teased as I shook my head. ‘’you sure you don’t need to take anything with you?’’ He asked as I shook my head.   
‘’Nope, I’ll just steal some of Adam’s stuff, he won’t mind’’ I shrugged.   
‘’I’m sure neither of you will be borrowing any clothes’’ Johnny smirked out which had me laughing again before I was turning and pushing him towards the door.   
‘’Whatever, just get your ass moving, I want some dinner before we head up there, I’m starving’’

Ω

‘’Alright, you’re going that way and we are going this way’’ Dave told me as I looked up with a frown.   
‘’What?’’ I asked as they both laughed.   
‘’You are going to watch from backstage, I don’t care what you say, we are your friends and we don’t care that you’re not with us in the crowd out front, just go and find your boyfriend lover boy’’’ He winked before pushing me in another direction as I laughed.  
‘’Are you sure?’’ I asked.   
‘’He’s right Tommy, I know if I was you, I would ditch my friends too, defferently if there was something I wanted to tell my boyfriend’’ He winked as I stared at him and bit my lip slightly.  
‘’You think it’s the right time to do that?’’ I asked as he smiled and walked over, his arms pulling me in to a tight hug before away again.   
‘’Of course, if you can’t find him before he hits the stage, then tell him after or on the intermission if you find him’’ Johnny smiled as I breathed out and nodded, eyes darting to Dave who was looking confused before I turned back to Johnny again. ‘’don’t worry, I will fill him in on what I mean’’ nodding, I kissed his cheek before I was turning and heading towards the door which would take me backstage, a large guy stood there before I letting me through after I showed him my pass.

Wondering through the hall, I could feel myself growing more nervous with each step before I was coming out in to a large open area where there was loads of people moving about, some carrying things and others not, while to the left I could see some of Adam’s dancers stretching themselves as I reached up and tucked the pass away again, eyes darting away before I heard my name being called out and turned towards the right to see a women moving towards me, a search of my memory quickly put Lane’s name up front as I smiled towards her and raised my hand in a small wave.  
‘’You made it, great’’ She smiled before hugging me, surprised, I let myself hug her back before she was pulling away with a warm smile on her face, ‘’how have you been?’’ She asked as I smiled and nodded slightly.   
‘’A lot better and I do believe I have you to thank for that, Adam told me how you got in contact with the college dean’’ I told her as she smiled. ‘’he threatened to kick anyone out of school if they were found to be taking photos and posting them without my permission so it’s died down a lot and I can actually go to class in person now’’ I told her as she laughed.  
‘’That’s great to hear, aren’t your friends with you?’’ She asked as her eyes darted behind me and I grinned softly.   
‘’They are, but they are out front, they told me that I wasn’t allowed to be there with them, that I had to come back stage’’ I grinned as she laughed again.  
‘’They seem very nice’’  
‘’oh they are, I don’t know what I would do without them’’ I grinned as she nodded. ‘’Adam has told me a lot about them, said that one of your roommates aren’t here but a friend of some of the dancers are’’ She mentioned as I nodded.   
‘’Yeah, Isaac and his girlfriend went back to California for the holiday, normally I would’ve done the same, gone home and spent the week with my mom but she also told me that I wasn’t allowed too’’ He grinned, ‘’So Johnny is out with Dave’’  
‘’Johnny…oh my, I haven’t seen him in a while, the dancers will be please’’ She smirked before patting his arm. ‘’Adam is around somewhere honey, not sure where but you could always check his dressing room’’ Nodding softly, I let her point me in the right direction before I watched her walk away and towards the dancers who glanced over before I was moving past a few people and down another hallway, my eyes moving along the names on the doors before I found Adam’s with a small smile and knocked against the wood.

Pushing the door open, I peered around to see that the room was empty and I let a small breath out before I was leaning back and pulling it closed again and turned to suddenly stopped again when I looked up to find a few dancers stood in front of me, all smiling before I glanced over my shoulder and down the hall and back again.   
‘’Uh, um hi?’’   
‘’Oh god, Johnny was right, you are adorable’’ Someone said before I was being pulled in to a group hug, my cheek pressed against one of the girls chest before I was being released again with a small blush. ‘’Tommy right?’’  
‘’Uh, yeah’’ I nodded.   
‘’Well, I’m Sasha, the one who you had your face pressed against her boobs is Brooke, this is Terrance and Taylor’’ The darker skinned girl told me as I nodded and rubbed at the back of my neck.   
‘’Nice to meet you all…I would introduce myself but it seems you already know me’’ I told them as the two guys laughed.   
‘’Oh I like you’’ The one Sasha said was called Taylor told me as I nodded slightly.   
‘’Well you would, he’s a year older than you’’ Brooke teased as Taylor turned and stuck his tongue out at her.   
‘’Adam is talking to the sound guys at the moment’’ Terrance told me as I let my eyes move over to him as he leaned against the wall with a smile, ‘’I thought I would let you know seeming the others have forgotten their manners’’ He grinned as I chuckled softly.   
‘’Its okay’’ I admitted.   
‘’To be honest, I don’t think you’re going to get chance to see him before the show starts, Adam is normally running around trying to get last minute things up to date and fixed before hitting the stage with only seconds to spare, but there’s a break where he gets changed for the second half so you should have enough time to say hello and probably have a hug before he has to be back on stage again’’ Brooke told me as I turned to look at her with a slight nod.  
‘’Okay…should I just wait here…or something?’’ I asked as Sasha laughed again.   
‘’Of course not silly, come with us’’ She spoke out as her hand shot out and grabbed mine, Brooke taking the other before I was being pulled past Taylor who was smirking before we were back out in the backstage area as I thought that it would be better to just let them take me wherever they wanted to take me before they were stopping again in what looked like the wings. ‘’You can stay here and watch…unless you want to stay in the dressing room’’ Sasha told me with a soft smile as I shook my head slightly and glanced around.   
‘’This is the first time you’ve ever done anything like this isn’t it?’’ Turning I looked towards Terrance before I nodded slightly and watched as a smile appeared. ‘’don’t worry, we don’t bite as much as it seems’’ He laughed as Sasha hugged me again.   
‘’I would stay but me and Brooke still need to go and see Sutan, catch ya later Tommy’’ She waved before they were heading away again just as quickly, leaving me blinking before I was turning to look at the other two to find that it was only Terrance stood there now.  
‘’Sutan?’’ I asked as he grinned.   
‘’Makeup artist and friend of Adam’s, he’s lovely but worse than us for the touching and hugging just to warn you…oh and if you see a drag queen walking around, then that is Raja, Sutan’s other personality and act’’ He informed me as I nodded and tried to process everything I had been told before Terrance was clapping me on the shoulder. ‘’don’t worry Tommy, everyone already loves you, you have nothing to be worried about’’ He smiled as I nodded with a soft smile.   
‘’Thanks’’

Sitting back on one of the large boxes in the wing, I let myself stare out over the stage before I was turning my head back to watch everyone as they moved around, my eyes darting from one person to the next, every so often I could see one of the dancers who would smile and wave towards me before disappearing again, other times I had people I didn’t know look at me and away again before there was a light flashing of lights which I glanced up before back down again as the dancers moved towards my wing.  
‘’Time to start this show’’ Sasha teased as I smiled softly.   
‘’Good luck guys’’ I told them all and received a smile back from them all.

As I watched, I couldn’t help but let my heart swell at the sight of Adam as he performed, the energy he held was amazing and I couldn’t help but laugh and smile each time he did or when he interacted with the audience, I was proud of him and what he did, he was following his dream what a lot of people didn’t do within their own lives and Tommy knew that this is something Adam had always dreamed of since he was little, the secrets being shared between them during late night texts and phone calls and before I knew it, I was watching as Adam headed off stage in the other direction, the dancers moving towards the wing I was in as I grinned at them.  
‘’You guys are amazing’’ I told them truthfully before they all looked at me shocked.   
‘’You haven’t seen us perform before?’’ Taylor asked as I shook my head.   
‘’never YouTube’d us?’’ Sasha added as I laughed.   
‘’Nope, thought that I was going to meet someone then I would rather meet them face to face and learn stuff about them that way then through the media who often gets things wrong’’ I told them as they laughed and shook their head.  
‘’Come on’’ Terrance mentioned, following them, I let my hands push in to my pockets before I was glancing up and smiled as I accepted the bottle of water Taylor handed towards me.

‘’Tommy?’’ Turning, I let my lips pull up in to a smile as I saw Adam pause before his own smile was growing and he moved closer and quicker before his arms was pulling me closer, a hand grazing my jaw as his lips pressed against mine deeply. Behind I could hear the dancers whistling and laughing as I smirked against Adam’s lips and brought my own hand up to touch against Adam’s sweaty neck before he was pulling away from the kiss slowly, forehead pressing against mine as I let a breath out and slowly opened my eyes to stare back in to Adam’s bright eyes.  
‘’Hi’’ I whispered before biting my lip, Adam’s eyes tracking it before his thumb trailed along my lip and slipped it out from under my teeth as he ducked down and brushed his lips over mine again.  
‘’Hello’’ He breathed out as I laughed softly and ran my hands down his arms before bringing them up to cover his own as he smiled at me. ‘’you’re here’’ He grinned as I nodded slightly.   
‘’Guys…’’ Turning slightly, I looked towards the dancers with a soft blush as Adam laughed and squeezed my hand tightly.   
‘’As much as it’s cute and adorable and hot as hell, you do need to change Adam’’ Terrance reminded him as I peered at Adam to see him nod.   
‘’Yeah…that, change’’ He breathed out, causing Terrence to grin before he was dragging me away and towards his dressing room as I laughed and caught my footing quickly enough. Getting in through the door, I let Adam close it before back me up against it as one hand moved to my hip and the other let my hand go to touch against my jaw again as I rested my hands on his waist. ‘’I’ve missed you’’ Adam whispered to me as his eyes ran over my face and lingered on my mouth as I smiled softly.   
‘’Missed you too’’ I whispered back before I leaned forward and captured his lips in a softer kiss, my hands sliding up to wrap around his neck before I felt him lick in to my mouth.

Jumping at the knock on the door, I pulled away from Adam as a voice called through to tell him that he had three minutes which made him groan before calling back okay before he was dropping his head on to my shoulder and pressing his lips to my neck as I smiled.  
‘’Change Adam, don’t leave your fans waiting for you’’ I told him as I traced my fingertips over his skin.   
‘’Don’t want to make you wait either’’ He muttered, his breath hot as I smiled.   
‘’But we have all night, they don’t’’ I reminded him as he pulled away and looked at me with a warm smile.   
‘’That’s true’’ He whispered as I nodded and brushed my lips over his once more before pushing him away playfully.   
‘’Now change before your dancers think we are up to something else in here’’  
‘’they probably already do think that’’ He winked as I laughed and leaned back against the door again, my eyes watching Adam as he moved around the dressing room quickly and changed out of the leather pants and black shirt which had looked amazing on Adam before he glanced over, ‘’what?’’ He asked as I shrugged.   
‘’You looked hot in those pants’’ I told him truthfully, his eyes darkening slightly as he smirked.   
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’Yeah’’ I breathed out as he chuckled softly and turned back to finish getting. Taken his hand as he left the dressing room again, I let myself be led back through the spaces before I was slowing down enough for Adam to stop and turn to face me with a worried look.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked as he took a step closer, hands brushing thumbs over my palms as I breathed out deeply.  
‘’There’s something I need to tell you’’ I told him as I looked up and met his worried eyes still.   
‘’What is it baby?’’ Adam asked as he glanced up at someone passing before stepping closer again as I swallowed, my nerves building even more as he searched my face. ‘’if you’re worried about something to do with everything in my life we can talk about it and try and sort it out, I mean I know you don’t like the photographs people take of you all the time but I can’t-‘’  
‘’I love you’’ I blurted out, cutting Adam off mid rant as he stopped and stared at me with a shocked expression which slowly turned in to a smile.  ‘’I’m in love, with you, I love you’’ I whispered a little slower.   
‘’You love me?’’ Adam whispered as I swallowed and nodded slightly, my heart crashing against my chest as his smile grew wider and before I knew it, his lips were crashing back against mine again as a hand cradled the back of my neck, kissing him back just as deeply, I pulled away with a deep blush.  
‘’I wanted to tell you before but I was scared to admit it to myself fully but then you left that box on my bed and I still sleep with your shirt under my pillow and…I love you Adam, I love all this, everything you do, I love the way you sing and move, I love just how you are you and you didn’t care that I lied about my age when we first met, I just love you’’ I breathed out as he laughed softly and brushed his thumb across my cheek before someone was tugging on Adam’s shoulder, telling him that he needs to be on stage before he was turning back.  
‘’I’m so glad you are coming back with me tonight’’ Adam whispered to me before he was pressing a kiss to my cheek before moving his lips to my ear, ‘’I’ve been in love with you ever since the first night we spent together in my hotel room’’ He whispered before pulling away again, his lips pulling in to a smile before he was moving away with a grin which mirrored my own.

Smiling to myself, I ran my hand through my hair and down on to my neck before I was turning and headed back towards the wing I had sat in before hand to find it empty before Brooke and Terrance was dancing off stage and came past me.  
‘’What the hell did you do to him?’’ Brooke asked as she turned to watch Adam come back on, a smile still on his face before he started singing, his energy higher as I laughed softly and shook my head.  
‘’We didn’t do anything but kiss in his room’’ I told them both as Terrance grinned and hopped up on to the box beside me as he opened his water and drank some down.  
‘’But you done something, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a smile that large on his face before’’ Terrance told me as I grinned at him and turned back to look at Adam as he glanced towards the wing and away again as I shrugged.   
‘’I told him that I loved him’’ I admitted as I turned and looked at Brooke to see her smiling.

Watching as she laughed and headed back out on to the stage with Terrance, I bit my lip and grinned as Adam interacted with the dancers, sharing a grin with Brooke, I laughed to myself before pulling a leg up to lean against as I watched them, I knew that the road wasn’t always going to be easy for us, but I knew that me and Adam was going to make it together, that our relationship was going to stay strong despite the distance sometimes and I knew deep down, that the future was going to be just okay.

I had nothing to worry about.


End file.
